Behind the Eyelids
by basketinme
Summary: 'Terkadang, jawaban akan hal rumit bisa ditemukan hanya dari sebuah gestur mudah'. Persetan kata orang bijak, ini memang tak mudah untuk Bonney. Belum lagi reputasi si dokter memang begitu. Seolah tak cukup, ada saja hal yang terus membuat si gadis terlibat dengannya. Pertama mungkin sejenak, lalu bagaimana dengan selanjutnya? Gestur mudah—Hah! Benarkah demikian? SemiCanon/MultiArc
1. Surga Bukan di Telapak Kaki Ibu

**A/N: **Halo, halo, One Piece fandomers *lambai2* Fanfic pertama dalam (hidup saya) fandom ini, _so_ mangapkan lah jikalau ada deskripsi atau plot yang tak berkenan di logika :'D Buat _test drive_, nyoba pake bahasa emak dulu deh. Mungkin kalau ada niat dan waktu, bakal coba menjamahi bahasa tetangga yang lebih umum :'D

Terinspirasi diskusi orang2 di reddit dan sebangsanya. _Without further ado_,

**DISCLAIMER: **Kalaupun saya ambil alih One Piece dari Oda-sensei, ditanya One Piece peninggalan Roger aslinya tuh apaan pun saya nggak bakal bisa jawab, demi. Bahkan tema cerita aja dapet minjem dari lirik Daiji na Mono wa Mabuta no Ura punyanya mbak KOKIA. Terus _cover image_ dapet unduh dari pininterest. Apalah yang saya punya selain ide plot dan niat untuk ngetik.

* * *

_Karena dunia butuh lebih banyak Law/Bonney  
sementara Oda-sensei terlalu sibuk buat arc selanjutnya  
#heh_

* * *

**++-++  
Surga Bukan di Telapak Kaki Ibu  
++-++**

_Dengar, sayang. Kita memang tidak sama dengan mereka.  
Kita tidak memiliki apa yang mereka miliki.  
Tapi kamu...kamu berbeda._

**++-++  
**  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Bunyi denting gelas yang saling beradu tak kalah riuh dengan suara tawa yang mengiringinya. Bukan keramaian yang langka bila settingnya adalah pub merangkap restoran kota semacam ini, di pukul segini. Apalagi itu terletak di sebuah pulau yang ikut menjadi pelengkap barisan kepulauan yang tersebar di setengah rute awal samudera liar, Grand Line. Laut ganas, kerap orang berkata. Belum lagi cuaca pendukungnya yang tak pernah sepakat dengan logika ilmu geografi awam. Meski begitu, julukan apa yang mereka beri untuk laut semacam itu?

"Surga! _Surga_! Hari ini kita menemukan surga! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Surga. _Paradise._

Sungguh, bila surga di dunia ini ternyata banyak dihuni orang-orang semacam _itu, _tak sanggup lagi membayangkan akan seperti apa bentuk rupa penghuni nerakanya. Namun kenyataan telah berbicara, saudaraku. Orang-orang bejat tiada beradab, lingkar brewok penuh sisa rum dan daging, perut bergelambir kembang kempis saat tertawa terbahak tak pakai kontrol, busana beraroma bubuk mesiu dan darah kering—makhluk-makhluk seperti _itu _yang akan sering kau jumpai di daerah sepanjang apitan dua garis Calm Belt ini.

Fenomena umum jika kau hidup di _Great Age of Pirates_. Biasakan lah.

"Siapa dulu dong boss kita, Kapten Befolg si Tulang Besi! 65 juta Beri!" Derai tawa kembali menderak kasar, "Ingat muka mereka saat tahu nama boss kita? Hah! Coba tadi ada yang bawa kamera Den Den Mushi, haha!"

"Heheheh..._Nah_, bukan salah mereka untuk merasa takut," Pria yang disebut-sebut Befolg mengayunkan lambat mug berisi rum-nya, menenggak setengah isinya, baru membanting benda itu seutuhnya ke meja reyot pub dengan gelegar tawa, "Karena memang sudah begitu seharusnya, BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"MAKANAN! BAWA LAGI MAKANAN KEMARI!"

Satu, dua...setidaknya ada sekitar dua lusin pengikut yang berada di sekitar Befolg, mengelukan nama kapten mereka dengan suka cita. Befolg sendiri terkekeh di bangkunya. Padahal hanya sedang mencengkeram mug saja, namun sendi-sendi tulang jemarinya tetap terdengar bergemeletuk keras; tulang pemberi titel di kertas buronannya itu, tentu saja.

"Tapi, Kapten, dipikir-pikir ini bisa jadi kemenangan besar setelah sekian lama, bukan?" Seorang kurus di sebelah Befolg menyeletuk dengan seringai lebar, "Dua kapal bajak laut dalam satu hari. Dan salah satunya ternyata sedang membawa berkotak koin emas! Haha! Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, hari ini kita baru membuka pintu surga!"

"Surga, eh?" Befolg mendengus; rum di bibirnya muncrat tiga tetes di meja, "Keh, mereka itu...para _rookie_ itu khususnya! Begitu naif! Meninggalkan Blue mereka dengan wajah terangkat tinggi, sudah yakin benar dengan pamor di kepala masing-masing semasa di kampung halaman. Berpikir kalau itu saja sudah cukup untuk mengarungi perairan Grand Line. Bah!" Beberapa tegukan alkohol membasahi baik kerongkong maupun batang lehernya, "Ini surga, hey! _Paradise_! Pernahkah kalian dengar semua orang bisa masuk surga? Hah? Haha!"

Kepalan tangan kiri Befolg menepuk dadanya sendiri "Ada _survival game _di dalamnya! Hidup _atau_ mati! Surga di sini bukan pemberhentian akhir, tapi awal permainan! _Sangat_ awal. Yang berpengalaman yang mengusai medan perang. Dan siapa yang biasanya tereleminasi lebih dahulu? _Rookie_! Para _rookie_ tak tahu tempat, menganggap kita yang telah menahun berlayar ini sebagai pemain usang—tak layak berdiri lagi dalam permainan! Hah, HAHAHAHAHA! Cuih!" Meludah sejenak, "Katakan itu di depan wajah _mereka_! Wajah Shirohige, misalnya! Bajingan tua di tanah baru itu dianggap pemain usang?! HAHAHAHAHA! Aku ingin lihat siapa yang bisa menggulingkan si monster berkumis itu. Berani sumpah, yang pasti bukan _rookie!_"

"Oi, oi, Kapten! Kau sudah sangat mabuk ya, hahahaha!"

"Pastinya. Kalau Kapten sudah berpidato begini sih. Lihat saja, alkoholnya sudah menjalar sampai ubun-ubun begitu!"

"Sudahlah, Kapten, minum air putih dulu ini, haha!"

"BERISIK!" Befolg menepis air yang disuguhkan padanya, "Jangan samakan aku dengan kalian, cecunguk bau kencur! Aku yang menentukan kapan harus minum dan mabuk! Baru bisa menarik pelatuk saja sudah sok menceramahiku...Ng?" Mug ditangannya hanya meneteskan sisa rum ketika dibalik, "Tch, OI! BAWAKAN MINUMAN LAGI! YANG KERAS SEKALIAN! KAU BILANG INI ALKOHOL?! KAU PIKIR SUDAH BERAPA LAMA AKU KENAL ALKOHOL?! AKU BERENANG DI DALAMNYA, KAU TAHU?! YANG BEGINI TIDAK AKAN MEMBUATKU MABUK, HEY!"

"Ya, ya, Kapten, tenanglah!" Lelaki kurus tadi memutar tubuhnya untuk menoleh ke arah meja bar di belakangnya, "Oi, Bartender! Kau dengar apa kata Kapten kami, jadi cepatlah! Kau sungguh tak ingin melihat dia mengamuk, kukatakan saja padamu," Ia sudah akan kembali ke posisinya sebelum teringat sesuatu, "Dan, hey! Mana tambahan makanan yang kami pesan daritadi?! Sudah lebih dari setengah jam tapi makanan belum juga datang! Kau ingin dipenggal ya?! Atau kau ingin mengetes sendiri kenapa Kapten Befolg diberi gelar itu oleh Navy?!"

Lelaki paruh baya dibalik meja bar tampak menelan ludah dengan gugup. Berada dalam bisnis ini untuk waktu yang lama tak lah menjamin dia untuk terbiasa dalam situasi seperti ini. Khususnya di depan kriminal berharga di atas 50 juta Beri. Namun demi kebaikan bersama, ia menjawab dengan nada sopan, "M-Maaf, Tuan Bajak Laut. Seperti yang sudah saya bilang tadi, kami sudah tak bisa menyuguhkan apa-apa selain minuman..."

"HAH?!"

"M-Maka dari itu..." Kedua tangannya sibuk berkial menenangkan, "Kami tak bisa menyuguhkan makanan karena persediannya t-telah habis..."

"HABIS?! Apa maksudmu dengan habis?! Kami bahkan baru memesan beberapa piring dan kau bilang persediannya habis?!" Si lelaki kurus menggebrak meja, geram, "Kau niat buka usaha tidak sih?!"

"H-Hii!"

"Psst, _bro_..." Seorang pria kru Befolg yang lain menyikut si lelaki kurus.

"Tsk, jangan sekarang! Tidak lihat apa kau aku sedang mengamuk disini?!"

"Aku tahu. Makanya, lihat dulu," Pria tersebut mengendikan kepalanya ke arah lain, "Ada target yang lebih tepat,"

Mengangkat sebelah alis, si lelaki kurus mengikuti arah tunjuk rekannya.

Tidak begitu jauh dari pintu masuk, masih termasuk bagian meja bar, terdapat satu sudut berisikan segerombolan orang...dan piring. Bila diperhatikan lebih baik lagi, gerombolan itu bukan bagian dari kru Befolg; cukup menjadi berita baru bagi si lelaki kurus karena ia pikir seluruh bagian pub ini sedang di-_booking _oleh anggota kelompoknya. Tidak secara resmi di-_booking_ memang, tapi hey, bukan kah sudah menjadi semacam tradisi tak tertulis kalau seseorang tak akan mau berlama-lama tinggal satu tempat dengan kru kriminal berharga tinggi? Apalagi kalau kru yang dimaksud sedang berpesta. Kecuali kalau seseorang ingin cari mati.

Dan _seseorang_ agaknya memang sedang berniat untuk itu.

Lupakan dua orang yang duduk kalem di ujung terjauh meja tersebut, yang jadi perhatian adalah orang ke-_tiga_. Dari sebelah sini cukup sulit untuk diperhatikan detil postur tubuhnya. Bukan apa-apa. Tumpukan piring bak menara menghalangi jalur pandangnya. Dan meski sudah setinggi itu, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti menggunung. Seberapa _besar_ nafsu makan orang itu sebenarnya?

Ralat, _perempuan_ itu. Dengan surai merah muda panjang dan paras yang...sebentar, apa benar _begitu_ paras orang dengan nafsu makan seganas singa? Dalam situasi begini, selapis dua lapis lemak normalnya sudah bertengger di pipi. Persetan lemak, makanannya betulan masuk perut tidak sih? Meski menilai hanya dari pemandangan antar sela piring, lelaki macam dia masih berani bersumpah kalau _three sizes_ sang gadis tetap mampu memboyong kaum Adam manapun ke fantasi liarnya.

Oh, baiklah, cukup dengan narasinya, sekarang waktunya _real business_.

"Heh," Bangkit berdiri, bibir tebal si lelaki menyunggingkan seringai santai. Ia berjalan dengan sama santainya seolah memberi waktu sejenak kepada kawanan asing itu untuk merasa terintimidasi dengan kedatangannya. Hanya dua orang saja yang menoleh, si sorotan utama tetap asyik mengganyang sepotong baru pizza, "Hey _girlie_, nafsu makanmu besar juga, ya? Untuk ukuran tubuh seperti itu,"

Basa-basi.

Tapi gestur itu hanya dibalas dengan suara kunyahan sekoyak besar daging; pizza yang tadi telah hilang ke balik kerongkongnya tiga detik lalu, jika kau bertanya-tanya. Si lelaki masih menyeringai. _Mood_ dia syukurnya masih cukup bagus untuk bermain-main. Kalau bukan karena _event_ hari ini dan penampilan si lawan bicara, tentunya, "Sayang sekali bila cewek sepertimu makan sendirian. Tapi beruntung, Kapten Befolg biasanya senang ditemani makan oleh gadis manis,"

Sang perempuan, yang omong-omong baik posisi makan dan cara mengunyahnya sama-sama tak ada _manner_, melirikkan bulir _amethyst_-nya sekilas ke si lelaki dengan alis bertaut—tanpa berhenti makan—sebelum melempar pandangannya ke kedua rekannya.

"Ah. Dia bermaksud mengajakmu makan bersama, Kapten," Salah satunya berbicara, mengerti maksud pandangan itu.

"Hoo...seorang pelayar juga ternyata, eh cantik? Bajak laut kah? Kalau begitu pembicaraannya jadi lebih mudah,"

"Dia tahu kau bajak laut juga, Kapten, sekaligus memuji parasmu. Sepertinya mengetahui statusmu, percakapan setelah ini menjadi lebih mudah untuk diteruskan,"

"Tentu saja akan lebih mudah, karena pastinya kau tahu Kapten Befolg, bukan? Dan tak perlu kusebut lagi kru siapa yang sedang berada di sini, _bukan_?"

"Dia bertanya apakah kau mengetahui seseorang bernama Befolg, Kapten. Dan bermaksud menginformasikan dirimu kalau dia termasuk kru orang itu,"

"Ya, benar sekali, aku adalah bagian dari kru—_tte_, OI! KENAPA JUGA KAU YANG HARUS MENJELASKAN SETIAP PERKATAANKU SEPERTI ITU?!"

Kalap, si lelaki kurus menudingkan telunjuknya ke pria yang daritadi berperan sebagai jubir tersebut. Meski kalau dilihat lagi, orang itu lebih tepat disebut koki dengan topi ala _chef_ yang tersemat di kepalanya, "Oh, ah. Soalnya Kapten sedang makan, jadi semua perkataan yang kau sampaikan tak akan digubrisnya. Ah, tapi tenang saja, aku ingat semua perkataanmu tadi, kalau-kalau ada hal penting yang patut diketahui Kapten," Kalimat itu dilancarkan dengan tenang dan senyum. Seolah kejadian ini memang sudah lumrah adanya,

kecuali bagi si lelaki kurus.

"Jangan bercanda denganku!" Menggebrak meja, "Tak digubris katamu?! Hey _girlie_, aku tak tahu permainan apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan, tapi aku tak sudi berada di dalamnya! Asal tahu saja ya, seorang—_W-Whoa_!"

Tiba-tiba saja si lelaki limbung dan hampir jatuh muka duluan ke lantai kalau bukan karena refleksnya untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan. Cepat dia menengok ke belakang dengan raut marah, "Hey! Siapa itu yang berani-berani mendorongku?!"

"Mendorong?"

Sebuah suara baru, sekaligus figur baru. Di belakang lelaki itu berdiri seorang pria dengan tinggi yang tak begitu jauh darinya. Kaus hitam-kuning lengan panjang ber-_hoodie_ dengan _smiley-or-likely-so_ besar di bagian depan membalut tubuh kurusnya. Kurus, namun bukan berarti satu klan dengannya—sang pria tampak lebih berisi. Ia bisa melihat corak tato di tangan sang pria; kini mengalung malas pada nodachi yang bertengger di bahunya. Iris keabuan dengan gurat hitam di lingkar mata menatapnya dengan seringai kecil. Dan percayalah, bukan seringai selembut topi bulu putih bercoraknya itu.

"Anak kecil juga tahu kalau tidak baik berdiri di tengah jalan, Skinny-ya,"

Entah sejak kapan pria ini masuk pub, tapi dia tentu tak akan membiarkan siapa pun lolos begitu saja setelah jelas-jelas memberi sinyal 'ngajak berantem' lewat ekspresi itu, "Ini di depan meja bar! Lalu siapa yang kau panggil Skinny-ya, oi?!"

"Dan di depan _jalanku_," Pria itu berbalik memunggunginya.

"Hey, aku masih belum selesai deng—UAGH!"

Si lelaki kurus lagi-lagi limbung. Kali ini karena kepentok ujung nodachi yang mengayun ke arah dia akibat membaliknya si pria. Sengaja atau tidak, satu hajaran itu cukup telak di mukanya.

"Bartender-ya," Fokus sang pria seutuhnya pada pemilik pub, "Apa di kota ini terdapat toko _supply_ keperluan medik? Dan tukang kayu disini apa hanya berada di dekat pelabuhan itu saja? Lalu Log Pose, berapa waktu yang diperlukan sampai stabil?"

Si bartender melirik sebentar ke kru Befolg yang barusan jatuh itu sebelum membalas dengan agak gugup, "T-Tiga blok sebelah kiri dari ujung perempatan jalan di depan. Toko yang Anda cari ada disana. Dan ya, tukang kayu disini hanya berada disitu. Waktu _charging_ Log Pose sekitar 29 jam,"

"29 jam..." Hening, "Berikan aku _ale_, Bartender-ya,"

"Segera,"

"S-Sialan..." Si lelaki kurus bangkit perlahan dari jatuh tak indahnya. Telapak tangan mengelus pipi kanannya saat berjalan mendekati meja bar, "Berani-beraninya kau me—"

"—BARTENDER! MAKANANNYA KENAPA BELUM DATANG JUGA?!"

Lagi-lagi terinterupsi, oleh kepalan tangan sang perempuan yang tahu-tahu saja terangkat dan mengayun keras ke, lagi-lagi, wajahnya.

"E-Eh, tadi saya sudah katakan kalau persedian kami sudah habis, dipesan semua oleh Anda. Kalau minuman masih ada,"

"MINUMAN CUMAN BIKIN KEMBUNG!"

"Kapten, masih ada sepuluh loyang besar pizza lagi disini jadi tenanglah!"

"Tch, sepuluh mana cukup!" Tetap bisa mengomel berat meski mulutnya penuh dengan spaghetti. Pipinya naik turun saat mengunyah sembari menoleh ke sisi berlawanan dengan rekannya, "Lalu apa yang kau tertawakan, heh? Memangnya ada hal lucu yang kau lihat di sini?!"

Hanya diselingi satu bangku, pria bertato tadi kini duduk di depan meja bar. Tangan kanan memutar pelan gelas berisi _ale_ yang baru saja diterimanya. Seringai yang sama masih terpasang di bibirnya walau sekarang ditambah tawa kecil, "Tidak. Hanya tak menyangka saja kalau rumor yang terdengar benar-benar senyata faktanya. Malah kupikir sekedar kiasan saja. Terkadang Navy suka melebih-lebihkan sesuatu, tapi agaknya yang ini sangat tepat,"

"Dan poinmu adalah?"

Bahkan menyipitnya manik keabuan itu ikut memancarkan seringai yang mirip saat sang pria menoleh, "Apa dalam lambungmu itu memang tak berdasar, Glutton-ya?"

Si dara merah muda mendengus, tak ada aura feminim sedikit pun, "_None of your _damn_ business_. Kenapa? Kau punya masalah dengan itu, Yagou-_boy_?" **[1]**

"_Well_, tidak untuk saat ini," Kedua bahu mengangkat ringan, lalu sang pria menyesap minumannya dengan tenang.

"K-Keh..." Si lelaki kurus, lagi-lagi, bangkit berdiri. Namun kali ini, di tangannya telah tergenggam sebuah pistol yang barusan diambil dari pinggangnya; pelatuk siap ditarik kapan pun dimau. Melihat gelagatnya, 'dimau' ini bisa terjadi dalam beberapa detik lagi, "Heheh, cukup sudah waktu bermainnya, orang-orang dungu! Kalian telah melewati batas yang harusnya tak boleh dilanggar! Kuharap di dunia sana kalian akan ingat untuk tidak bermain-main dengan kru—"

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, demi Neptune, perkataan dia kembali terinterupsi.

Padahal sedetik yang lalu, kedua orang yang ditodong tadi tengah memunggunginya. Namun baru dua langkah berjalan, tahu-tahu saja pinggangnya ditebas oleh ayunan cepat sebuah kaki. Di saat yang sama, dari arah berlawanan datang tungkai langsing yang menendangnya telak pada bagian pelipis. Dua gaya itu saja sudah cukup untuk memaksanya kembali mencium lantai. Walau sekarang, akan memerlukan waktu lebih lama sebelum ia bangkit berdiri lagi dan mengomelkan protesnya.

"Hey, ini sampah yang kau buat, kan?" Pria bertato bersender pada meja bar di bangkunya ketika menunjuk bawah dengan kaki yang sudah _stand-by_ lagi di tempat, "Kalau begitu jangan buat orang lain ikut membereskannya untukmu,"

"Jangan tanya aku, sampah datang sendiri tanpa ada yang mengundang," Sang perempuan telah menarik kembali satu kakinya, sekarang bertengger tak beradab pada bangku kosong di antara dia dan si pria bertato, "_Geez_, ada apa sebenarnya dengan orang ini? Berbunyi terus seperti lalat. Euh, aku tak suka ada lalat dalam makananku. Sungguh merusak selera,"

"Lalat mana yang tak akan datang bila porsi makanmu seperti itu,"

"Argh! Berhenti mengutuk yang tidak-tidak, janggut kambing! Tak lihat apa aku masih makan di sini?!"_  
_

"Itu ledekan terbaikmu?"

"Oh, aku bahkan belum mulai,"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Semua mata tertuju pada pemilik tawa keras yang tiba-tiba menggema. Sebenarnya bukan perihal aneh dalam suasana pesta semacam ini, namun selama beberapa menit terakhir, fokus orang-orang tidak lagi berada dalam perjamuan. Oh ya, adegan yang dibawakan oleh dua orang asing plus salah satu kru mereka itu terlalu mencolok untuk tidak disaksikan. Apalagi bila akhirnya begitu. Mereka yang menonton sempat tak percaya dengan penglihatan sendiri saking cepatnya itu terjadi. Tawa keras itu saja yang menyadarkan mereka kembali.

"Apa ini, apa ini? Orang asing kah?" Befolg meneguk rumnya dalam telanan besar, baru menengok ke balik bahunya, "Sebuah pertunjukan menarik yang kalian lakukan disana, Nak,"

Kedua orang yang dimaksud tak membalas, mungkin karena yang satu sibuk makan sementara yang satu lagi lebih memilih untuk menyeruput _ale_ dalam gelasnya.

"Heheh, aku suka pertunjukan. Dan aku juga suka pertunjukan oleh orang-orang pemberani. Melakukan hal-hal yang ditakuti orang itu lebih menarik untuk ditonton...bukan begitu, _young'uns_?" Senyum lebar masih terpasang di wajah brewoknya, "Tapi hey, anak muda..."

**_CRASH!_**

Suara perabot kayu terbelah mengudara kemana-mana taktala Befolg membanting keras mug di tangannya ke atas meja. Beberapa piring dan gelas yang berada di atasnya juga ikut hancur berkeping-keping, termasuk mug yang digenggamnya sendiri.

"...kalian melakukan pertunjukan di tempat yang SALAH!" Entah warna merah yang mewarnai wajah Befolg sekarang itu disebabkan oleh amarah, atau karena jumlah bercangkir rum yang telah ia konsumsi selama sekian jam terakhir. Namun dari suara merengsek bangku ketika dia berdiri, diiringi bunyi sendi-sendi tubuh saat berbalik dan menyeringai, sudah cukup menggambarkan emosi seperti apa yang sedang meluap dalam dirinya, "TIDAK ADA yang boleh mempermainkan kru Befolg, apalagi _di depan_ Befolg sendiri! Heh, namun kalian beruntung, anak muda—"

Befolg menyeret langkahnya pelan. Dengan bodi sembilan kaki dan sepuluh inci, ditambah gelembungan otot yang membentuk dirinya dari atas sampai bawah, setiap tapak Befolg semakin terlihat berat dan intens. Pandangannya terkunci pada kedua muda-mudi yang sudah bagai puni saja di hadapan tubuh gargantuanya. Beberapa kru Befolg yang menghalangi jalan kaptennya sengaja menyingkirkan diri. Sebagian besar karena tak mau ikut terlibat dalam amukan sang pria. Mereka tahu betul apa yang terjadi dalam masa itu, makanya tak mau ambil resiko.

Pun demikian, kedua target Befolg tetap bergeming di tempat; bersender pada meja bar tanpa mengubah ekspresi sedikit pun.

"—karena bisa merasakan sendiri apa yang terjadi bila melakukan kebodohan di depan kehadiran Befolg!"

Padahal jarak antar mereka masih terpaut beberapa meter lagi, namun seolah mengingkari hukum gravitasi, tubuh berat Befolg tahu-tahu dapat meluncur kilat dari lantainya berpijak. Yang mampu dilihat terakhir darinya hanya lah sebentuk tinjuan yang terpasang pakem pada sisi kanan, siap menghujam ke sasaran, dan _war cry_.

"HEAAAAAAAAA!"

"_Room_,"

**_THUD!_**

"HUEEEEEEEEE!"

Semua mulut ternganga, tak satupun mata berkedip. Para penonton yang didominasi kru Befolg itu merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka saksikan. Pasalnya, dalam kejadian yang berlangsung hanya sepersekian detik tadi, banyak sekali yang terjadi.

_Banyak_.

BANYAK!

Tidak tahu mana yang datang lebih dahulu: serbuan Befolg saat menyarangkan pukulannya ataukah munculnya kubah biru transparan secara tiba-tiba dalam sekian detik saja. Tapi sebelum orang-orang menata komentar dalam pikirannya, mendadak kursi di ujung seberang menghilang. Bagai sihir. Digantikan oleh sesuatu yang jatuh bedebum di lantai. Selesai sampai di situ? Oh tidak, saudara-saudara.

"HUEEEEEEE! BELANI-BELANINYA KALIAN, HUEEEEEEE!"

Tangisan anak kecil terdengar. Tepatnya, tangisan _Befolg _versi anak kecil terdengar. Amat tepatnya, tangisan _tubuh bagian atas minus tangan_ Befolg versi anak kecil terdengar. Tangan dan tubuh bagian bawahnya? Berada di depan sang kedua orang asing bersama kursi yang tadi lenyap. Tidak ada darah, tidak ada adegan _gore_ 18+, tidak ada. Semua licin, bersih, dan aman untuk dipandang. Yah, mungkin harus sedikit tahan melihat bagian tubuh manusia tercincang yang menggeliat hidup bak cacing kematengan.

"K-KAPTEN!" Akhirnya setelah sempat hening akibat menyaksikan tayangan bak tipu muslihat, walau realitanya tak ada tipu dan tak ada muslihat alias fakta adanya, kru Befolg di sekitar berteriak. Hanya berteriak. Yah, sebenarnya berpasang mata telah memandang geram kedua orang asing tersebut, bermaksud ingin membalas perbuatan mereka terhadap sang kapten. Meski begitu, tak ada satupun kaki yang berinisiatif untuk bergerak; terlalu takut buat maju. Apa boleh buat, lawannya pengguna buah iblis. Bukan sembarang buah iblis. Ini pengguna buah iblis yang mengalahkan kapten mereka dalam sekali ronde. Awal ronde malah.

"Benar kan?" Sang pria bertato menggeser sedikit nodachi-nya agar lebih nyaman bersangga pada bahunya. Ia masih duduk di bangkunya dengan nyaman dan tenteram, "Sudah kubilang akan ada banyak lalat yang tertarik dengan besar porsi makanmu,"

"Itu karena kau yang mengutuknya, heh!" Sementara itu, sang perempuan memijat dahinya dengan tangan bebasnya. Tangan yang satu lagi telah meraih seiris baru pizza, "Euh, tidak bisakah seorang gadis mendapatkan ketenangan di waktu santapnya? Kenapa lalat itu tidak pernah belajar mengenai konsep _personal space..._"

"Karena kemungkinannya sama seperti bila dirimu belajar mengenai konsep _table manner_?"

"Pernahkah ada yang memberitahumu untuk tidak berkata lebih dari yang diperlukan?"

"Ah, banyak yang mencoba. Tapi kau tak akan ingin mendengar bagaimana komentar akhir mereka kemudian,"

"Begitu kah? Biar kutebak, memberimu saran supaya _smiley_ besar itu ditambah janggut kambing juga?"

"Sayangnya ini sudah _trademark_. Lagipula simbol ini sudah sangat terkenal untuk diganti,"

"Apa? Hah, jangan bilang itu Jolly Roger-mu?"

"Mungkin mengetahui bentuk Jolly Roger-ku bisa jadi referensi bagus di masa depan, bila kau berniat mengagumi kru-nya kelak,"

"Oh, dalam mimpi_mu_!"

"Orang-orang bermimpi, Glutton-ya. Bukan kah itu juga yang membuka tirai _Great Age of Pirates_?"

"Kesepian akibat kekurangan pendengar, Yagou-_boy_? Karena tampaknya kau suka sekali menceramahi orang,"

"Dan pastinya kau sering diceramahi orang, melihat _manner_ yang kau miliki itu,"

"Kembali ke pembicaraan awal, eh _aren't we_?"

"JANGAN BELBICALA SAJA DAN DENGALKAN AKU, ANAK MUDA!"

Di tengah ketegangan yang melanda setiap individual dalam pub tersebut, si kedua orang asing—yang secara garis besar adalah penyebabnya—lebih memilih untuk saling bertukar cakap. Sama sekali tak menggubris, malah mungkin lupa pada bocah setengah badan yang awalnya bukan bocah _apalagi_ setengah badan di pojokan—kalau bukan karena suara melengking naik setengah oktaf miliknya.

"Oh, lihat siapa yang berbicara. 'Anak muda', eh?" Sang perempuan terkekeh ringan saat mengunyah dua pizza sekaligus, yang dibalas dengan rentetan omelan ala bocah merengek minta mainan. Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya sebelum menoleh, "Oi, ini semua salahmu. Kenapa kau harus membelahnya seperti..._itu _kalau pada akhirnya tidak berniat membunuhnya? Setidaknya kalau dibuat mati, tak ada yang _freak out_ dan tak ada mengomel dengan suara memekakkan telinga!"

"Hmph, lihat _siapa_ yang berbicara," Sang pria memutar lambat bola matanya, "Kalau dia tidak dibuat menjadi balita seperti..._itu_, tak akan ada yang menangis. Dan jelas tak akan ada yang membuat pekak telinga,"

"_Nope_, minimal dia menjerit. Kau pikir dipotong-potong dalam keadaan hidup itu menyenangkan? Seleramu buruk juga..."

"Aku tak ingin diberi tahu itu oleh_mu_,"

"_Whatever_...Ng?" Gadis itu menoleh. Tangannya meraba piring di meja bar belakangnya, "Tch, sudah habis kah? Katanya masih sepuluh loyang!"

"Dari tadi itu kau makan sepuluh-sepuluhnya, Kapten..."

"Makanya kan sudah kubilang kalau sepuluh itu tak bakal cukup!" Dia kibaskan surai merah muda panjangnya dengan raut sebal, bangkit dari bangku, kemudian mengacungkan telunjuknya ke bartender, "Hey, kau! Lain kali kalau beli bahan makanan jangan pelit-pelit! Yang banyak sekalian! Dan ah..." Sekilas alisnya bertaut, tanda berpikir, "Kuki, omong-omong _itu_...ada harganya tidak? Dari tadi si lalat cerewet sekali soal dia jadi harusnya punya,"

Kuki, lelaki bertopi ala _chef_, menganggukkan kepala. 'Itu' yang ditunjuk kaptennya tak lain adalah Befolg yang masih tenggelam di pakaian kebesarannya sambil menangiskan protesnya, "Ada, Kapten. Befolg si Tulang Besi. 65 juta Beri,"

"65 juta? Apa sih kerja Navy akhir-akhir ini sampai membuatnya berharga segitu? Hah, tapi setidaknya dia tidak _useless_ amat," Fokus sang perempuan kembali ke bartender, "Kau dengar? 65 juta Beri. Tukarkan saja dia pada Navy dan kau dapatkan bayaran untuk tagihanku. Aku yakin pasti kelebihan, jadi sebagai gantinya, berikan semua minuman yang kau punya. Ambil rum terlezatmu! Awas saja kalau tidak enak!"

"E-Eh?! Ah, um, b-baiklah—"

"—Oh, tidak secepat itu, Glutton-ya,"

Suara itu membuatnya memalingkan wajah ke arah pria bertato, "Ada yang salah dengan transaksimu,"

"Apa yang salah, heh?"

"Hanya satu bagian saja. Bahwa _itu_ bukanlah uangmu," Manik keabuan sang pria melirik penuh senyum saat melambaikan gelas _ale_-nya ke arah Befolg, "Perlu kuingatkan siapa yang membereskan semua sampah ini?"

Sang dara melipat kedua tangannya angkuh, "Sampah cari masalah duluan denganku. Dan aku tidak ingat pernah meminta bantuanmu,"

"Tapi sampah datang sendiri untuk minta dibereskan olehku. _Aku_ yang membelahnya,"

"_Aku_ yang mengubahnya jadi balita. Terlebih dahulu_. _Kau hanya meneruskan pekerjaanku. Buang-buang tenaga saja malah kupikir,"

"Fufu, jadi kau berpikir melakukannya lebih cepat dariku, Nona?"

"Tentu. Ada apa? Tak pernah merasakan yang namanya kalah dalam hidup, hmm Dokter?"

"Oh, hanya sering bertemu dengan orang-orang yang terlalu percaya diri pada kemampuannya, bukan hal khusus,"

"Hoo...bagaimana kau tahu kalau kau juga bukan salah satunya?"

"Aku bisa mendemonstrasikannya padamu bila perlu,"

"Kebetulan, aku punya waktu untuk bermain..."

Keduanya saling memandang, namun tak satupun yang bergerak dari posisinya masing-masing. Sang pria masih menggenggam gelas _ale_ di bangkunya, sementara sang gadis berdiri santai di tempatnya.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi apa yang kalian lakukan?! Aku bukan balang untuk dibaltel, tahu! Siapa bilang aku kalah?! Lihat saja kalau aku sudah bisa melangkak kesana ya, akan kulumat kalian jadi—"

"**—Diam saja kau, koin uang!**"

Padat. Berisi. Dua suara milik kedua asing itu datang bersamaan diiringi sorotan tajam yang bisa diartikan sebagai 'ngomong sekali lagi dan kau sungguh mati'. Cukup efektif untuk membungkam tak hanya Befolg namun juga massa di sekitar yang mulai bergerak gelisah.

"Jadi sampai dimana kita tadi?"

"Sampai sebelum dia bicara,"

"Oh..."

Detik selanjutnya, bunyi decit sepatu bertolak pada lantai dan desing pelan dari munculnya kubah transparan mengudara.

"AI AI AI AI AIYA, KAPTEEEN!"

Pintu ganda pub mengayun terbuka, menampilkan sosok beruang putih ber-_jumpsuit_ oranye yang berteriak dengan suara melengking. Tidak, kau tidak salah baca. Itu memang beruang putih. Dan ber-_jumpsuit_ oranye. Dan berteriak dengan suara melengking. Kedatangan dia tidak hanya membuat semua mata jadi tertuju padanya, namun juga ikut menghentikan gerakan kedua asing tersebut. Khususnya gerakan tangan, karena punya yang satu tengah maju menuju dada sang pria, sedangkan punya yang satu lagi menelungkup dengan pusaran udara di bawah telapaknya.

"Ah," Si beruang menyeletuk, tapi kali ini dengan suara dalam, "Kapten sedang sibuk ya?"

"Beruang?" Sang gadis memiringkan kepalanya, tapi sang pria hanya menoleh dengan tampang datar.

"Ada apa, Bepo?"

"Ah," Sekarang si beruang tampak baru teringat sesuatu, "Pasukan Navy sedang menuju ke pub ini, Kapten. Sekitar tiga lusin...kalau tidak salah sih,"

"Tsk, Navy?" Yang merespon lebih dahulu adalah sang gadis, berbicara tanpa menutupi kebeteannya, "Buat apa Navy kemari coba?"

"Yakin lagi-lagi bukan karena porsi makanmu itu?"

"Argh, apa yang salah dari seorang manusia yang ingin makan?! Sudah kubilang ini semua karena kau yang mengutuknya!"

"_Well_, apapun alasannya aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan Navy saat ini. Kau beruntung mereka menginterupsi ini untukmu,"

"Itu harusnya _kalimatku. _Jangan anggap ini sudah selesai ya?!" Sang perempuan mendengus, lalu berbalik ke kedua rekannya, "Kita pergi dari sini. Bartender! Suatu saat aku akan mengambil sisa kembalian yang kutitip disini, jadi jangan lupa ya! Kau bahkan tak perlu repot-repot membawa _dia_ karena Navy sendiri yang kemari," Dengan itu, dia berputar mendahului si pria bertato, berjalan menyeberangi kerumunan massa pub, melewati si beruang putih, dan menghilang keluar.

Sang pria bertato sendiri tak lama berjalan pergi dari tempatnya, tanpa meninggalkan uang bayaran—lagipula si bartender juga tak ada usaha untuk mengingatkan—lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"TUNGGU!" Suara teriakan Befolg-bocah membuatnya berhenti, namun masih tetap memunggunginya, "Kau...Kau pasti _lookie_ kan?! M-Maksudku bajak laut pemula kan?! Hah, kau mungkin menang saat ini, _lookie. _Tapi ingatlah, suatu saat aku akan membalasmu! Kesalahan besal bila kau tidak membunuhku sekalang kalena aku bisa kembali untuk membulumu! Kau dengal itu, _lookie_?! Hanya dengan membunuhku dulu balu kau bisa menghentikanku!"

Sunyi sesaat, baru kemudian terdengar dengus geli saat pria bertato itu menoleh sembari menyunggingkan seringai khasnya.

"Orang lemah tidak punya hak untuk memilih cara dia mati,"

Dan ia berlalu bersama beruangnya.

Kejadian serba cepat yang terjadi di pub hari ini. Begitu setidaknya yang dipikir oleh sang bartender yang lebih memilih untuk menyaksikan semua itu dalam diam. Pertama, karena ia tahu tak ada hal baik yang muncul bila sengaja menjerumuskan diri dalam pergulatan antar bajak laut. Dan apalagi kedua, dia tahu persis pergulatan bajak laut _mana _yang berlangsung di pub-nya tadi. Berada dalam bisnis ini, sudah barang pasti untuk terus meng-_update_ papan buletin dengan kertas-kertas buronan. Karenanya setiap kali ada bajak laut yang berkunjung, ia minimal sudah dapat menskenariokan kejadian buruk yang mungkin terjadi di dalam pub.

Tidak terkecuali kali ini.

Kalau saja para anggota kru ini meluangkan waktu untuk melayangkan sekilas pandang ke papan buletin di pojok pub, mungkin ada wajah-wajah familiar yang bisa dilihat. Khususnya di bagian atas, tempat di mana kertas berangka sembilan digit biasa ditempel.

**'The Glutton' Jewelry Bonney. 125 juta Beri.  
****'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law. 180 juta Beri.**

Ya. Melihat kertas-kertas buronan itu, sudah pasti satu fakta saja yang bisa ditarik.

Puji Roger, dalam firdaus dunia ini, kriminal yang wajahnya masih enak dipandang ternyata belum lenyap dari peredaran. Dan harusnya bukan sekedar figuran.

* * *

**[1] **Yagou = 屋号, arti harafiahnya 'nama rumah'. Mengacu ke bahasa Law yang memanggil orang dengan suffix -ya (berdasarkan SBS vol. 62). Kata wiki, _commoner_ Jepang dulu nggak punya nama keluarga, jadi sebagai gantinya, Yagou dipakai untuk mendeskripsikan profesi/lokasi seseorang. Misal, Mugiwara-ya = si pemakai (yg berprofesi/dikenal sebagai) topi jerami. Lebih lengkap, baca aja wiki C=

**++-++  
**  
**A/N:** Oh, _disclaimer_ lagi. Nama _random pirate _asli nyomot dari kata _random_ di _manual user_ bahasa Jerman, yang juga kebetulan nangkring dengan sama _random_-nya di tumpukan buku. Nyaris mau dikasih nama Pirate A aja kalau bukan karena ada tuh buku #gagitujuga Nama anggota kru Bonney juga bukan canon kok, charanya aja yang canon (kalo liat anime sih). Btw, bakal sangat berterima kasih kalau ada yang meninggalkan jejak di panel _review_; sekedar penanda kalau mejengnya fic ini masih di-_notice_ :'DD Tenkyu!


	2. Mulutmu Harimaumu

**A/N:** Makasih buat yg udah nge-_hit_ fic ini, khususnya buat Day-chan Arusuki atas _review_-nya :* Karena sepertinya kurang menggambarkan isi cerita, nambah _genre_ baru adventure deh. Mudah2an ga salah _tag genre_, lol. Oh, meski sangat telat (sebenarnya mah inget), selamat ulang tahun, Trafalgar Law~ Padahal pengen ngepos tepat di hari ultahmu, tapi apa daya belum ada waktu ngetik oTL

Terus berhubung masih belum jauh amat (kali?), jadi sekalian juga. Selamat ulang tahun, Donquixote Doflamingo~ _May your grin stay as bright as your hot pink feather coat but please do consider to put that stylish sunglasses of yours off for a panel or two coz 'that' recent teaser really had me on the edge of my freakin seat like __DOFFY YOU SEXY BEAST __Y U NO ASGFHJKDLLHDJ _щ(ºДºщ)

**DISCLAIMER:** Segala yang baik hanya milik Tuhan dan One Piece hanya milik Oda Eiichiro. Saya termasuk beruntung kenal keduanya :')

* * *

**++-++  
Mulutmu Harimaumu  
++-++**

_Berbeda?_  
_Tetapi aku tidak pernah merasa berbeda._  
_Lihat? Aku punya jari tangan dan kaki, sama sepertimu.  
_  
**++-++**

**+  
Paradise**  
**(Canon Timeline: Before Timeskip)  
+**

Komandan Wen Gu itu aslinya bukan tukang mengeluh.

Hanya saja, kalau seseorang melihat kerjaannya sekarang, pasti setidaknya dia akan menghembuskan napas lelah. Kalau tidak sampai stress duluan, itu pun. Namun Wen Gu orangnya cukup tangguh kok, jadi selama berada dalam kapal berlayarkan lambang Navy ini, dia akan selalu memasang wajah serius. Siap sedia 24 jam melayani masyarakat sekaligus menjawab ekspektasi yang diberikan oleh atasan maupun bawahannya. Tapi kalau sedang sendirian dalam ruang kantornya begini, boleh dong lepas topeng dulu; merebahkan diri di atas meja layaknya pegawai kantoran yang capai karena mesti lembur beberapa hari.

Kalau mereka mesti begadang karena punya banyak laporan untuk direvisi, maka untuk kasus Wen Gu, mesti begadang karena punya setumpuk kertas buron untuk dipelototi dan kriminal untuk ditangkap.

Sayang, menangkap kriminal itu tak semudah mempelototi kertas buronnya. Tiap kepala punya tingkat kesukarannya masing-masing, secara garis besar ditentukan dari jumlah digit Beri yang tertera di kertas. Makin banyak digit, ya makin tahu lah susahnya seperti apa. Dan sialnya bagi Wen Gu, kertas dengan jumlah digit seperti itulah yang sedang berjejer di atas mejanya.

Dari sekian banyak bajak laut yang masuk ke Grand Line semenjak _Great Age of Pirates_ dimulai, kasus seperti ini yang selalu dikhawatirkan Navy. Kasus dimana sejumlah bajak laut pemula dengan potensi pembuat kekacauan sangat tinggi masuk secara bersamaan. Bagus-bagus kalau mereka tereliminasi duluan di Paradise. Lah ini sudah ternyata malah _survive_, pakai cetak _bounty_ berdigit banyak pula. Tidak main-main, jumlahnya sembilan digit—ratus juta! Berdasarkan info terkini, ada kemungkinan sebelas orang dari mereka akan sampai bersama-sama di pemberhentian terakhir sebelum menyeberangi Red Line.

Sebelas orang. SEBELAS. Dan sebelas kertas buronnya sekarang berada di atas meja Wen Gu.

Sepuluh pria, satu wanita. Rentang usia mereka cukup luas juga. Coba Wen Gu lihat. Satu mafia, satu tukang makan, satu muka suram, satu gigi piano, satu tak beralis, satu macho bersayap, satu bertopeng, satu mantan Navy (Wen Gu berdecak disini), satu dokter kebanyakan begadang, satu rambut lumut, dan satu bertopi jerami. Sang komandan menggaruk kepalanya. Untung saja mereka ini tidak berada dalam satu kapal ya, meski ada dua pasang disini yang ternyata satu kru. Lebih untungnya lagi, kesebelas-sebelasnya tidak akan lewat semua ke perairan tempat dia patroli. Rute yang mereka ambil berbeda dan menurut prediksi Wen Gu, hanya beberapa saja yang bakal lewat sini.

Bahkan Wen Gu sudah mengawasi salah satu diantaranya.

Ia mengambil satu kertas buron dari meja dan menatapnya lurus-lurus. 'The Glutton' Jewelry Bonney. 125 juta Beri. Satu-satunya wanita dari sebelas orang yang disebutkan. Padahal dari parasnya terlihat biasa. Meski begitu, dia pengguna buah iblis. Cukup merepotkan kalau boleh dibilang. Bila tidak ada itu, Wen Gu yakin kesempatan untuk menangkapnya akan semakin besar.

Maka dari itu, Wen Gu bertaruh. Bertaruh pada rencana yang ia rembukkan bersama kru kapal dan telah dimulai semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia hanya perlu mengawasi...dan menanti saat yang tepat untuk menyerang.

Bunyi ketukan di pintu membuyarkan konsentrasinya pada si kertas buron.

"Masuk,"

Seorang pemuda berseragam Navy membuka pintu lalu memberi gestur hormat biasanya, "Lapor, Komandan Wen Gu. Kapal target telah berada dalam rentang serangan,"

"Kru kita?"

"Sudah siap dalam posisi, Komandan. Sekarang menunggu perintah,"

"Kerja bagus," Wen Gu mengangguk, "Aku akan segera kesana. Kembali ke posmu,"

"Siap, Komandan!"

Wen Gu memberi waktu sejenak sampai Navy muda tersebut berlalu sebelum meregangkan tubuhnya, menepuk kedua pipinya seraya berbisik 'kau bisa Wen Gu, _jia you_!' **[1]**, baru kemudian bangkit dari kursi untuk keluar dari kantornya. Ya, Wen Gu sudah mengawasi bajak laut itu cukup lama, meski tak bisa benar-benar mengawasi dari dekat. Walau begitu, dia yakin sekarang adalah saatnya memetik buah hasil rencananya. Rumor yang beredar begitu kuat, jadi kemungkinan berhasilnya taktik Wen Gu ini cukup besar. Mengawasi terlalu lama pun bahaya, malah bisa berakibat pada gagalnya rencana. Karena itu...sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Sang Komandan Navy berjalan menuju geladak utama. Seluruh krunya sudah bersiap di posnya masing-masing. Melayangkan pandang ke horizon, Wen Gu dapat melihat kapal berbendera hitam. Dia mengangguk puas. Sekarang yang perlu dia lakukan adalah memastikan hasil dari rencana fasa satu.

"Komandan! Komandan Wen Gu!" Seseorang dari ruang pengintai di atas tiang memanggilnya lewat corong suara.

"Ada apa?"

"G-Gawat, Komandan! Bajak laut Jewelry Bonney berada di garis depan, tampaknya siap ikut bertarung bersama krunya! D-Dia...Dia bisa menggunakan kekuatannya!"

"Apa?!" Wen Gu terkejut, lalu berteriak pada awak terdekat, "Berikan aku teropong!" Tak berapa lama, dia sudah meletakkan lensa binokular itu di depan matanya. Jauh di seberang sana terlihat sosok gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang tersenyum sambil menguyah sepotong pizza. Wen Gu perhatikan baik-baik figur itu sampai akhirnya mendecak, kesal.

"B-Bagaimana, Komandan?"

Wen Gu terdiam, berpikir. Namun mau seberapa keras ia berpikir, hasilnya tetap sama. Menghembuskan napas mantap, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan berteriak lantang, "Kita akan tetap menyerang! Ini memang bukan situasi yang kita inginkan, tapi bukan berarti kita tak pernah memprediksinya. Kita tahu, apapun yang terjadi, keputusan awal kita tak akan berubah! Jangan takut, kru! Tunjukkan pada mereka kekuatan Navy!"

"YAAA!"

"Arahkan meriam ke bajak laut! Jatuhkan kapal mereka!"

"LAKSANAKAN, KOMANDAN!"

Komandan Wen Gu itu aslinya bukan tukang mengeluh. Tapi serius, deh...mengapa? Mengapa dewi fortuna lebih memilih untuk berpihak pada gadis rakus di sebelah sana?! Apa karena sesama wanita?

...

Alamat Wen Gu mesti minta cuti lebih awal ini sih.

**|  
xXx  
|**

"Makanya aku tak habis pikir, kenapa sih mereka dari awal tidak menyerah dan berhenti mengejar saja?" Dengusan Bonney terdengar meremehkan, tangannya memegang sebotol rum yang telah kosong tiga perempatnya, "Dengan begitu kan mereka tidak akan pulang sambil menangis seperti itu,"

Bukan sekedar perumpamaan, tapi memang kenyataan.

Tak sampai satu jam yang lalu, sepeleton Navy tiba-tiba saja menyerang kapal Bajak Laut Bonney. Namun pada akhirnya, nyaris semua telah diubah menjadi balita dan lansia. Bahkan suara tangisan beberapa anak kecil akibat kalah perang tadi sempat terdengar meski kapal mereka telah berlayar menjauh untuk kabur. Percuma saja melakukan serangan dadakan pada kapal Bajak Laut Bonney, karena sang kapten pasti akan membuat mereka sebagai pihak yang menangis di akhir. Secara harafiah.

"Namanya juga Navy, Kapten. Kapan sih berhenti mengejar kawanan seperti kita?"

"Heh, memang sudah seperti itu, ya..." Bonney mengacungkan tinjunya, "Omong-omong, kerja bagus, kru! Hari ini kemenangan lagi-lagi di pihak kita!"

"_YEAH_!"

"HARI INI KITA RAYAKAN DENGAN MAKAN ENAAAK!"

"LAH MEMANG TIAP HARI JADWALMU BEGITU, KAPTEN!"

"BERISIK! MEMANGNYA KALIAN TIDAK MAU MAKAN ENAK?!"

"YANG NYARIS MAKAN SEMUA KAN KAPTEN!"

"ADA MASALAH DENGAN ITU?!"

"TIDAK ADA, KAPTEN!"

"Bagus," Bonney terkekeh puas, lalu kembali menenggak isi botol rumnya. Ia tengah duduk di atas pagar pembatas kapal, membiarkan angin laut menghembus tiap lembar surai merah mudanya saat kapal melaju dengan kecepatan santai. Akan jadi pemandangan yang bagus ala di manga saat _heroine_ terlihat begitu memukau disini, kalau bukan karena cara minumnya yang agak barbar. Apalagi sekarang Bonney sedang berada dalam mode anak kecilnya (tadi waktu melawan Navy, ada situasi dimana ia mesti memakai mode ini), jadi terasa kurang pantas melihat bocah di bawah umur minum-minum. Tapi ini Bonney yang sedang kita bicarakan. Maka tidak ada satu anggota kru pun yang protes.

"Omong-omong, Kapten, kenapa komandannya tidak sekalian kau ubah jadi balita atau lansia juga seperti krunya?"

"Hah, bodoh! Disitu malah yang menarik! Dia tidak akan punya pilihan lain selain menahkodai sendiri kapalnya karena seluruh awaknya tak ada yang bisa diandalkan saat ini. Hitung-hitung hukuman karena komandan biasanya hanya duduk santai di kantor. Heheh, pasti dia akan malu berat begitu pulang ke markasnya!"

"Kalau dia datang lagi bagaimana, Kapten?"

"Ya kita ladeni lagi mereka. Kenapa? Kau takut?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Kapten!" Kru Bonney tersebut memberi hormat, "Lebih tak enak diubah jadi lansia oleh Kapten!"

"_Yeah_, memang harus begitu! Haha, lalu apa itu jelek sekali kau meniru gerakan Navy! Sudah hentikan!" Bonney menyenggol lelaki itu dengan botol minumannya, "Dan hey, cepat bawakan aku minuman lagi! Lihat, botolku sudah kosong nih!" Menggoyangkan si botol di tangan.

"Oh," Dia berbalik, "OOOOI! MINUMAN KAPTEN HABIIIIS!"

"Pizza juga! Bawa aku seloyang baru!"

"KUKIIIIIII! KAPTEN MINTA PIZZA!"

Seorang pria dengan topi ala chef terpogoh-pogoh berlari menuju pinggir geladak tempat Bonney berada, "Kapten! Kapten, pizzamu sepertinya harus ditunda dulu deh!"

"HAH?!"

"Jangan ngamuk dulu, Kapten," Kuki cepat memotong sebelum Bonney mengeluarkan kalimat protesnya lebih lanjut, "Kapten ingat kan kalau kita sudah membeli bahan makanan di pulau sebelumnya? Jumlahnya seperti yang biasa kok, sudah mencakup ekstra kalau-kalau Kapten makan kelebihan—yang seperti biasa juga, omong-omong—tapi! Tapi..." Pria itu menudingkan telunjuknya dengan raut serius, "...kali ini Kapten sudah melewati batas lho..."

"Jangan bilang..."

"Yep, bahan makanannya habis, Kapten,"

"Argh..." Bonney menjedotkan keningnya pada botol kosong di tangan, "Lagi?!" Padahal baru dua minggu lalu rasanya ia dihadapkan pada kejadian serupa. Tepatnya di salah satu pub di pulau tempat mereka singgah dalam rangka men-_charge_ Log Pose. Meski ada lalat super berisik di sana, setidaknya boss si lalat bisa berguna sedikit untuk membayar tagihannya, "Aku akan mati kelaparan sebelum sampai ke pulau berikutnya..."

"Haha, ayolah, Kapten. Ini bukan kali pertama kau mengalaminya. Nyatanya, Kapten hidup-hidup saja tuh,"

"Oh diamlah, Kuki! Biarkan orang merasa depresi disini!"

"Oke, oke..." Kepala koki Bajak Laut Bonney itu hanya tersenyum, "Aku tahu Kapten pasti akan depresi makanya sekarang yang lain sedang memancing tuh di belakang. Doakan saja semoga mereka dapat banyak ikan besar. Yang hampir seukuran Sea King, harapannya sih. Asal jangan Sea King betulan..."

"Eh, benarkah?!" Mata Bonney berbinar. Saat-saat seperti ini sajalah dia tampak berekspresi seperti anak kecil sungguhan, apalagi dengan mode tubuhnya sekarang, "Oooh aku sudah tidak sabar! Nanti kau mau buat apa, Kuki? Pizza seafood?"

"Tak bisakah kau hidup sehari saja tanpa pizza, Kapten..."

Bonney hanya nyengir, "Ah, hey! Mana botol rum baruku? Kan tadi kau kusuruh mengambilnya!" Ia menengok pada kru di sebelah Kuki.

"Tadi sih Balunn yang bilang akan—oh, itu dia, Kapten! Oooooi Baluuuunn! Kapten sudah menunggu nih!"

Pintu kabin terbuka, menampilkan sosok lelaki yang memakai kaus terlalu kecil untuk tubuh besarnya. Di masing-masing tangannya telah tergenggam botol rum yang masih tersegel.

"Oh, oh, oh kemarikan! Kemarikan botol-botol itu, Balunn! Tsk, jalanmu lama sekali deh!"

"Sabar, Kapten, sabar..." Belum sampai dua meter jarak mereka, Balunn melemparkan kedua botol di tangannya, "Tangkap, Kapten," Dan sedetik kemudian, kedua botol itu selamat sampai di calon peminumnya. Bonney mencabut penutup gabus salah satu botol dengan gigi, terlalu tak sabar untuk segera menikmatinya.

"_Hanks_, Hahunn!"

"Tahukah kalau kau terlalu memanjakan Kapten? Satu botol saja kan cukup," Kuki berkomentar dengan nada mencela.

"_Nah_, hanya hitungan menit waktunya sampai botol rum-nya kosong lagi. Detik, malah. Aku malas pergi ke ruang kargo sekali lagi," Balunn mengangkat bahu, "Omong-omong, Kuki, kudengar bahan makanan habis ya?"

"Begitulah. Padahal kupikir perhitunganku benar. Kita baru akan kehabisan kalau sudah mencapai pulau selanjutnya,"

"Kupikir juga begitu. Makanya tadi aku mengecek ruang penyimpanan sekali lagi dan ternyata kita memang tidak salah,"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Balunn," Seorang kru Bonney mendekati mereka dari belakang. Agak payah langkahnya karena sedang membawa kotak cukup besar di pelukan, "Aku taruh ini di sini saja ya?"

"Oh, _thanks_. Maaf mengganggu di _shift_ jagamu,"

Kru tersebut hanya melambaikan tangannya, "Santai saja. Lagipula apa sih yang tidak untuk Kapten-_chan_?" Ia sempat melemparkan kedipan ke arah Bonney sebelum buru-buru angkat kaki dari situ. Ketimbang takut telat di _shift_ jaganya, ia tampak lebih takut menerima reaksi Kapten mungilnya itu. Bonney hanya mencibir lalu menggeser fokusnya ke si kotak.

"Jadi, benda apa itu, Balunn?"

"Ini yang tadi kubicarakan, Kapten," Ia mengendikan kepalanya ke arah si kotak, "Aku menemukannya di ruang kargo, tapi bukan di bagian penyimpan bahan makanan. Sepertinya ada yang salah meletakkannya di sana, tapi setelah kuperiksa lagi, memang tak ada label apapun di kargonya sih,"

"Aah...sudah kuduga. Menurut perhitunganku, kita memang harusnya punya satu kotak lagi. Dan pada akhirnya kita kehabisan karena kupikir Kapten lagi-lagi tak bisa mengerem nafsu makannya,"

"Oi, Kuki! Jadi kau menuduhku duluan tanpa periksa buk—"

"—Jadi ini saja isi kargonya, Balunn?" Kuki lanjut bertanya. Di latar belakang, terlihat kru di sekitar berusaha menenangkan Bonney yang terus mengomel sembari mengacungkan botol rumnya kesal.

"Tidak. Aku menemukan beberapa bahan pokok, sudah kuminta yang lain untuk memindahkannya ke dapur. Satu kotak ini saja yang kupikir harus kuberikan langsung ke Kapten,"

"—anggap aku memaafkanmu begitu saja, ya! Dasar Kuki jelek! Begini-begini...ng?" Bonney mengerjap, lalu menunjuk diri sendiri, "Aku? Memangnya apa sih isinya? Bikin penasaran saja," Balunn mengangkat kotak itu dan mendekatkannya ke sang gadis. Satu jarinya menunjuk bagian tempat dimana terdapat tulisan, "Lihat ini, Kapten? Makanan lokal, katanya. Mungkin maksudnya makanan khas lokal pulau terakhir yang kita singgahi itu,"

"Ooooh!" Iris keunguan Bonney kembali berbinar, "Enak tidak? Enak tidak? Kalau sampai dijual ke pengunjung luar pulau, biasanya enak kan? Ya kan? Ya kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kata tulisannya sih, makanannya cepat basi kalau sudah terekspos udara luar, makanya harus cepat dimakan begitu kotaknya dibuka. Aku tidak paham seberapa cepat, jadi amannya ya kukasih Kapten saja langsung biar kau yang membukanya,"

"Asyik~ Gara-gara Kuki jelek belum juga membuat pizzaku, aku jadi sangat lapar sekarang! Kuki! Habis ini segera buatkan aku _snack_ sore, ya?! Kalau bisa pakai ikan segar yang katanya sedang dipancing itu! Bahan makanannya tidak jadi habis kan? Sana, cepat, cepat!" Bonney telah mencampakkan botol-botol minumnya dan membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, "Kemarikan kotak itu, Balunn! Sini, sini!" Pria yang dimaksud segera memenuhi pintanya.

"Kapten, makannya pelan-pelan saja ya. Kita tidak tahu makanan jenis apa itu. Bisa saja malah tidak cocok dengan perutmu," Kuki memperingatkan, meski ia tahu persis kemungkinan sang kapten menuruti kata-katanya sama dengan kemungkinan pulau Raftel tiba-tiba muncul di depan mata.

"Tenang, tenang! Makanan mana coba yang tidak takluk dalam perutku? Mmh...ugh, susah sekali sih tutupnya dibuka—ah," Terdengar bunyi _klik_ pelan tanda kotak terbuka, "Hee...apa ini, di dalamnya masih ada lapisan penutup lain..." Bonney menjulurkan tangannya ke dalam, "Memangnya seberapa sensitif sih makanan ini dengan udar—"

_**CLANK!**_

"Eh? Apa yang—ugh..."

"KAPTEN BONNEY!"

Seluruh kru di depan Bonney berteriak. Pasalnya gadis itu tiba-tiba saja terhuyung ke belakang dan karena posisi Bonney saat itu adalah duduk di atas pagar pembatas kapal, jadilah arah jatuh dia tepat menuju ke lautan. Balunn bereaksi paling cepat, kebetulan juga dia yang terdekat dari pagar. Dengan sigap lelaki itu melemparkan diri ke besi pembatas dan menjulurkan tangannya ke bawah, berharap masih sempat menangkap kaptennya.

"Ka-Kapten! Kapten, kau tidak apa-apa?!" Agak tersengal, Balunn berteriak pada Bonney yang berjuntai pada sisi kapal setelah tangan kirinya dengan suskes digenggam Balunn sebelum benar-benar tercemplung, "Kapten, jawablah!"

"Mmh...berisik sekali..." Bonney bergumam lemah, "Iya, aku baik-baik saja...ugh...angkat aku sekarang, Balunn..."

Tidak perlu disuruh pun, Balunn telah menarik kaptennya naik kembali ke geladak kapal. Gadis itu kini duduk terkulai di dekat pagar pembatas.

"Kapten! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Kuki mendekati Bonney dan berlutut di hadapannya, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tiba-tiba saja kau pucat dan jatuh seperti itu. Memakannya saja belum tapi yang seperti ini bahkan sudah terjadi..." Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, "Hey, mana si dokter itu?! Belum kemari juga?!"

"_Nah_, tidak perlu kau panggil dia kemari, Kuki," Sang kapten melambaikan sebelah tangannya lambat, "Ada dirinya pun tidak akan begitu berguna. Yang begini memang bukan hal mudah untuk disembuhkan," Dia mengangkat tangannya yang satu lagi. Serentak, pupil seluruh kru di sekiranya melebar.

"I-Itu..."

"_Yeah_..." Bonney mendecak geram, "Sialan...mana kutahu kalau di dalam kotak itu ada benda menyebalkan ini. Siapa dia yang berani memasukkan borgol Sea Stone ke dalam kotak makanan itu, heh?!"

Tepat melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kanan Bonney, borgol Sea Stone. Tunggal, membuatnya tampak seperti gelang batu kalau tidak diperhatikan baik-baik. Tentu saja dalam keadaan terkunci. Bukan kali pertama dalam hidup Bonney dipasangi benda seperti ini, namun tetap saja ia tak mampu terbiasa dengan sensasinya. Siapa coba yang bisa? Semua pengguna buah iblis pasti akan setuju dengannya. Benda mematikan ini selamanya akan mematikan bagi dia dan mereka.

Kutukan yang harus ditanggung Bonney seumur hidup semenjak 'menyegel kontrak' dengan sang buah setan.

"Hey, Balunn...Apa kau tahu soal ini?" Masih berlutut, Kuki mendongak ke arah rekannya. Suaranya tenang tapi tiap bait katanya penuh keseriusan. Balunn menghela napas, tahu betul makna dibalik pertanyaan tersebut. Bajak laut yang _carefree_ mungkin mereka, namun bercanda pun ada batasnya. Dan mereka tahu, benda semacam itu bukan lah hal yang patut dijadikan bahan candaan.

"Bukan aku, Kuki. Sudah kubilang kan, aku menemukannya di kargo bahan makanan dalam keadaan tertutup dan dalam keadaan seperti pula aku membawanya ke hadapan Kapten," Balunn menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung, "Kalau aku tahu ada yang memasang perangkap seperti itu di dalamnya, tidak akan kubawa deh...M-Maaf, Kapten..."

"...Perangkap," Kuki mengerutkan keningnya.

"Argh, nanti saja acara mengobrol dan maaf-maafannya! Sekarang cepat cari cara bagaimana melepaskan borgol ini dari tanganku!" Bonney memotong dengan nada bete, "Oi, di dalam situ tidak ada kuncinya apa?"

"Tidak ada sih, Kapten," Salah satu kru telah meneliti isi dalam si kotak lebih lanjut.

"...Memang tidak mungkin disitu juga sih," Tadi Bonney spontan saja bertanya, walau setengah hati masih berharap kalau benda yang dicarinya benar di sana.

"Ulurkan tanganmu, Kapten. Biar kulihat borgolnya," Sang gadis melakukan hal yang dipinta Balunn, lalu dengan cekatan pria itu memeriksa borgolnya. Dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya keningnya mengerut, mengekspresikan raut bingung, "Ini...sepertinya gawat,"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Coba lihat ini, Kapten. Lubang di sebelah sini biasanya tempat dimana kunci diletakkan untuk membuka borgol. Namun seseorang sepertinya telah mengutak-atik lubang ini jadi mau dicongkel pun akan sangat susah. Seolah yang merancang ini tidak ingin borgolnya dilepas paksa menggunakan benda selain kunci aslinya,"

Bonney mengeluarkan suara antara ingin marah, kesal, bete, dan segala macam emosi sejenis saat mengadukan kepalanya ke pagar pembatas di belakang, "Kenapaaaaaaaa hari ini aku sial sekaliiiiii..."

"Hmm...sepertinya memang benar,"

"Apanya yang benar, Kuki?"

Kuki telah berdiri di tempatnya saat menatap Balunn, "Itu lho, soal perangkap yang kau bilang itu. Mungkin itu memang benar. Maksudnya, aku juga tak pernah ingat meminta grup yang bertugas membelikan bahan makanan untuk membeli makanan lokal...meski pada akhirnya kupikir yang membelikan ini hanya berniat untuk menyenangkan Kapten dengan makanan jenis baru," Ia mengendikan kepalanya ke arah si kotak, "Kalau...kalau, ya. Kalau misalnya ini memang sebuah perangkap, semuanya cukup masuk akal. Kargo tanpa tulisan, kotak tertutup, pesan yang tertera agar hanya orang yang memakannya yang membukanya, lalu borgol Sea Stone yang akan terpasang pada siapapun yang mengulurkan tangan ke dalam kotak—kemungkinan ada seseorang yang ingin menjebak Kapten cukup besar, bukan?"

Semua yang mendengarkan diam, tidak ada yang membantah. Bahkan Bonney hanya mendecak karena sadar kalau apa yang dikatakan Kuki memang logis.

"Jadi pertanyaannya sekarang, seseorang itu siapa?" Balunn memiringkan kepalanya, "Bajak laut yang punya dendam dengan Kapten? Itu sih banyak...ya kan, Kapten?"

Bonney mendengus tanda menyetujui.

"...Atau mungkin Navy," Kuki mengangkat bahunya, "Menurutku cara seperti ini cukup berbelit sekaligus cukup efektif karena targetnya Kapten kita, 'The Glutton'. Bukan hal aneh kalau orang-orang sejenis Navy yang memikirkan taktik semacam ini,"

"Heh, kalau yang kalian katakan memang benar, berarti satu lagi yang akan terjadi," Bonney berdiri, agaknya sudah mendapatkan kembali tenaganya meski tentu saja tidak utuh, "Siapapun itu yang berani berbuat ini padaku berarti sedang menantikan aku kehilangan kekuatanku dan artinya..." Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, "…dia pasti akan menggunakan momen itu untuk menyerang kita. Hah! Pengecut! Berani menyerang hanya ketika yakin aku tidak dalam keadaan prima! Dia pikir aku akan kalah dengan orang semacam itu?! Kemari saja kalau berani, pengecut! Hah!"

Namun segelintir kru sepertinya ada yang tak merasa satu visi dengannya, "Anu...tapi, Kapten, kau sadar kan sekarang kau sedang terperangkap dalam tubuh _yang mana_?"

"Ha? Apa? Maksudmu tubuh ini? Hah! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sedang dalam mode anak kecilku?! Aku masih bisa—ugh..." Tinju Bonney yang tadi teracung tahu-tahu terkulai lesu, "Argh...Sea Stone sialan...Aku jadi makin lapar kan...Hey kalian! Cepat cari makanan di dalam kotak itu!"

"Eh?" Kru yang disuruh bingung, "Itu sih tidak ada, Kapten,"

"APA?!"

Kuki menghela napas, "Kapten, kau masih percaya kalau orang yang menjebakmu akan benar-benar meninggalkan maka—"

"—Tak bisa dimaafkan,"

"Hah?"

"—Padahal aku sudah menantinya! Makanan lokal yang katanya enak itu!"

"Anu, Kapten...aku tidak pernah bilang kalau makanan lokalnya akan seen—"

"—Dan dia berani-beraninya mengambil makanan itu dariku?! TAK BISA DIMAAFKAN!"

"Sebentar, Kapten, rasanya ada yang salah dengan—"

"—Cukup sudah, akan kuhancurkan dia begitu kita bertemu! TIDAK ADA yang boleh mencuri makanan dari seorang Jewelry Bonney! CAMKAN ITU! GROAARRRR!"

Dan Bonney berlalu, menghentakkan kakinya sembari mengaum dengan berapi-api.

Masih berada di pinggir geladak, Balunn menepuk ringan pundak sang kepala koki, "Lihat sisi baiknya. Luapan emosi Kapten tidak akan pernah kandas dikekang tubuh mungil ataupun borgol Sea Stone," Wajahnya menyiratkan kecemasan, "Meski kubilang, kau sebaiknya segera meredam luapan dalam perutnya kalau tak mau baja kapal habis digerogotinya,"

Kuki melemparkan pandangan ke sekitar lalu geleng-geleng kepala, "Beritahu aku sekali lagi, ide siapa yang membuat kapal kita jadi kue tart mengapung begini?" **[2]**

**|  
xXx  
|**

Pulau Puerde Ri.

Tipikal pulau musim gugur di Grand Line—udara agak kering, dedaunan jatuh dimana-mana, angin bertiup dingin ke sela bangunan, hanya segelintir orang yang memenuhi jalanan. Pelabuhannya pun tidak begitu padat, namun sesekali kau masih akan melihat sejumlah kapal berbendera hitam terselip di antara kapal-kapal yang ada. Jumlahnya tidak sebanyak yang biasa tampak di pulau awal Paradise. Tapi jangan salah. Mereka itu yang kau sebut sebagai 'orang-orang terpilih'—para _survivor_ Paradise. Red Line sudah semakin dekat. Hanya orang-orang yang berhasil menembus rintangan Paradise seperti mereka lah yang berkesempatan untuk menyeberanginya. Meski sebelum itu, beberapa diantaranya akan melewati pulau ini, kalau rute yang ditunjuk Log Pose mereka menunjuk kemari.

Dan di pulau inilah, Jewelry Bonney sedang berlari.

"Hey, cari ke sebelah sana!"

"Kalian menemukannya?!"

"Kalau tidak salah dia pergi ke arah sini!"

"Jangan sampai hilang! Cepat cari lagi!"

Bonney tersengal, menyelip di antara celah dinding bangunan—sembunyi. Ia menoleh sedikit hanya agar manik _amethyst_-nya bisa melirik situasi di ruas jalan belakang.

"Di sebelah sini tidak ada!"

"Tsk, ke gang selanjutnya!"

Berdecak, gadis itu kembali menyelimuti diri menggunakan bayang-bayang bangunan. Seperti yang bisa dilihat, kondisi Bonney saat ini sedang tidak bagus. Bagaimana bisa, kau tanya? Itu juga yang ditanyakan Bonney dari tadi! Padahal rasanya kapal mereka berlabuh di pulau ini dengan aman dan tenteram, tidak ada masalah. Tidak ada masalah _tambahan_, maksudnya. Terbelenggu borgol Sea Stone sudah merupakan satu masalah berat sendiri, jadi Bonney ogah dapat tambahan masalah lagi.

Sayang, nasib sedang ingin menggonjang-ganjing keberuntungan Bonney akhir-akhir ini. Saat sang gadis sedang memisahkan diri dari krunya, tahu-tahu saja sekelompok orang berseragam putih-biru muncul dan mengepungnya. Yang Bonney inginkan adalah restoran bermasakan enak, bukannya Navy! (Urutan prioritas dia agak gebleg memang, padahal sudah diperingati untuk cari cara melepaskan si borgol dulu baru cari makan, bukan sebaliknya). Tidak berada dalam keadaan prima jelas membuatnya tak bisa bertarung secara optimal, namun dia masih bisa bermain kucing-kucingan dengan mereka hingga sampailah Bonney pada kondisinya sekarang. Mungkin...yah, _mungkin_. Ia cukup beruntung terperangkapnya dalam tubuh yang mungil. Celah tersempit bangunan pun muat disisipi badannya.

Tapi serius deh, kapan orang-orang ini akan menyerah?!

"Hey, kau yakin dia tidak akan menggunakan kekuatannya?"

"Yakin, kok! Kuncinya kan masih ada di Komandan,"

Suara dua orang Navy terdengar dari tempat Bonney bersembunyi.

"Lagipula, borgolnya tak akan bisa dibuka dengan paksa. Komandan yang bilang lho,"

"Kalau memang begitu sih. Aku hanya khawatir kalau dia bisa cepat kembali menggunakan kekuatannya. Pasukan kita kurang banyak di sini,"

"Hmm...memang perlu waktu sampai Komandan sampai ke sini. Dia berangkat dari markas, katanya harus mengurus sesuatu di sana. Nyaris dia berpikir kalau aku bercanda ketika memberitahu kalau rencananya tidak jadi gagal. Untung pasukan di sini sudah diberitahu lebih dahulu soal itu, jadinya bisa cepat melapor,"

"Dan untung ada yang melihatnya juga sih. Ini kesempatan emas soalnya!"

"Tentu! Kapan lagi kita bisa menangkap buronan berharga diatas 100 juta dengan semudah ini?"

"HEY KALIAN! JANGAN MENGOBROL SAJA DAN CEPAT LANJUT MENCARI!"

"S-Siap!"

Bunyi langkah-langkah kaki menjauh bergema di antara dinding gang, meninggalkan Bonney seorang diri di tempatnya. Oke, _fix_ sudah. Begitu Bonney bebas dari situasi ini, akan dia pastikan semua Navy di pulau ini binasa tanpa tersisa. _Semarkas-markasnya_! Jangan salahkan Bonney, Navy yang ngajak ribut duluan. Dan apa tadi maksudnya dengan 'mudah'? Segitunya mereka meremehkan dia hanya karena tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan buah iblis sekaligus berada dalam tubuh mungil? Hah!

Bonney refleks memelankan suara napasnya sendiri, mengendap-endap keluar dari persembunyian. Saat yakin tak ada satu jiwa pun yang melihat keberadaannya, ia meluncur cepat di antara tong kosong dan kain-kain jemuran. Kecepatan yang Bonney miliki merupakan salah satu kemampuan unggulannya, termasuk saat melahap makanan. Semakin ringan badannya, semakin cepat dia. Boleh dibilang sekarang adalah mode tubuh terbaiknya untuk kemampuan itu...kalau bukan karena ada benda yang secara konstan menyedot tenaganya seperti ini.

Berbelok ke sebelah kiri, matanya bertemu dengan sosok berseragam putih-biru yang baru keluar dari gang.

"?! Hey, dia ada di si—"

Langsung terinterupsi oleh tendangan Bonney yang melayang cepat ke pelipisnya. Sang gadis mendarat ringan di tanah, "Tsk, diamlah!"

"OI! DI SEBELAH SANA!"

Bonney mengerang bete, lanjut berlari ke sisi berlawanan dari arah datangnya kawanan yang baru muncul itu. Jalanan bak labirin ini cukup memberinya kemudahan untuk memperlebar jarak dengan para pengejarnya. Meski kalau tidak hoki ya salah belok dan jadi begini hasilnya. Tapi keberuntungan dia sekarang kan memang sedang di tingkat rendah-rendahnya. Bahkan kalau misalnya sehabis ini Bonney bertemu jalan buntu, rasanya dia tidak akan—

_**BAM!**_

"_O-Ouch_!" Bonney terhuyung, bokong jatuh duluan ke tanah. Tangannya mengusap hidung sembari meringis dan mendongak untuk melihat apa yang ditabraknya.

Ralat. _Siapa_.

"Ah. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara _bass_ bervibrasi dalam telinga Bonney saat pupilnya menangkap figur familiar di hadapannya. Tentu familiar. Kau tidak akan mudah melupakan sosok beruang putih ber-_jumpsuit_ oranye dan bisa berbicara begitu saja, bukan? Pantas alih-alih kerasnya dinding, Bonney malah beradu dengan substansi membal. Hanya sejenak mungkin dia melihat beruang ini, namun sudah cukup untuk mematri tempat dalam ingatannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, saat itu—

"SEBELAH SINI!"

Oh, tolong lah. Tidak bisakah mereka memberi waktu pada Bonney untuk setidaknya menyelesaikan momen _flashback_-nya?

"Nona kecil?"

Manik bulat hitam si beruang menyorot penuh tanya. Bonney tidak menjawab, tidak pula bangkit dari jatuhnya. Terlalu sibuk berpikir. Dari sini ia bisa melihat dinding tinggi menghalang di akhir jalan yang akan dilewatinya—oh ya, saudara-saudara, si jalan buntu yang _ditunggu-tunggu_ itu. Hah. Suara derap kaki kian mendekat. Bonney kehabisan waktu.

"Mmh, Tuan Beruang! Tolong aku!" Dia tiba-tiba berdiri dan memeluk sebelah kaki sang beruang. Bulir keunguannya berkaca-kaca saat mendongak, "Paman-paman di sana mengejarku! A-Aku takut..."

"Paman?"

"KETEMU!"

Dalam sekejap, celah di belakang Bonney penuh oleh sekawanan Navy yang sudah siap dengan senjata di tangan, menyegel jalur terakhir kaburnya, "Kau tidak akan bisa pergi kemana-mana lagi! Segera menyerah lah!"

"Eeeh?! N-Navy?!" Tiba-tiba suara _tenor_ si beruang melengking terkejut, "K-Kenapa Navy ada di sini?!" Bonney hanya merespon dengan menyembunyikan diri di balik kakinya.

"B-Beruang bisa bicara?!" Salah satu Navy ikutan terkejut.

"Maafkan aku..." Yang dikomentari menunduk bersalah.

"Terlalu sensitif!"

"Ah, sudahlah! Yang penting cepat tangkap perempuan itu! Maju!" Serentak mereka menyerbu keduanya.

"Eh? EEH?!" Si beruang putih masih berteriak panik, namun ketika melihat seseorang mengarahkan pistolnya ke Bonney, dia segera menyambar perempuan itu ke dalam pelukannya dan melompat mundur tepat di saat peluru ditembakkan, "Hey! Bahaya tahu! Bagaimana kalau tadi terkena anak ini?!" Perkataannya tak digubris. Serangan mereka malah semakin gencar. Dua Navy mendekat secara bersamaan, "AIIIIIIIIYA!" namun tendangan bertubi dari si beruang menjatuhkan mereka.

"B-Beruang bisa kung fu?!"

"Maafkan aku..."

"Tapi tetap terlalu sensitif!"

Mundur ke dekat kotak reyot, ia menurunkan gadis tersebut, "Tunggu sini, ya," Bonney mengangguk. Ketika beberapa Navy mendekat lagi, si beruang meninju mereka dengan kepalan cakarnya lalu mengakhiri gerakan itu dengan kuda-kuda _defensive_, "AIIIYA!'

"Ugh...ada apa dengan beruang ini?! Jatuhkan dia!"

Fokus Navy dalam sekejap bergeser ke hewan tersebut lantaran bila tidak segera dibereskan, bisa jadi penghalang besar untuk menangkap target asli mereka. Namun sepertinya kung fu beruang ini tak bisa dianggap remeh. Bagaimana tidak, hanya dalam hitungan menit, dua lusin Navy telah terkapar di tanah. Sebelum mereka bisa memulihkan diri, si beruang telah menggendong Bonney dan buru-buru beranjak dari situ.

"Hah...hah...haaah...kenapa malah bertemu Navy di sini..."

"Ah, Tuan Beruang. Masih ada sekitar sepuluh orang lagi lho yang mengejarku,"

"EH?" Terang saja si hewan kaget. Dengan agak panik, ia menoleh sana-sini lalu mulai berlari. Agaknya beruang ini tahu kemana harus pergi karena selama berpindah dari satu gang ke gang lain, mereka tak bertemu satu Navy pun. Lima belas menit penuh mereka, atau tepatnya, si beruang berlari (Bonney kan digendong) lalu sesampainya di pinggir sebuah sungai, mereka akhirnya berhenti.

Si beruang merebahkan diri di atas tanah, "Ca..Capeeeee..."

Bonney sudah turun dari gendongan sang hewan, sekarang menyapu sekitar tempat mereka dengan pandangannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum. Di tengah-tengah keberuntungan buruknya, ternyata Bonney masih mampu mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Memang tidak salah bertaruh pada kemampuan makhluk itu, dia kini terbebas dari pengejarnya. Dengan ini Bonney yakin kalau si beruang bukan sekedar hewan peliharaan dalam kru orang itu. Oh ya, kru si _dokter kematian_ itu. Namanya sudah sempat Bonney kenal dari poster dan persis seperti di foto, tampang orang aslinya juga sama-sama minta digampar. Khususnya karena senyum itu.

"Omong-omong kenapa kau dikejar Navy?" Si beruang menyeletuk, kini telah duduk di tempatnya, "Mereka kan jarang sekali menyerang anak kecil," Tanpa permisi, hidungnya mengendus perempuan itu, "Tapi...baumu memang aneh sih...hmm...ini apa ya..."

"Eh?" Sial, komentarnya agak _frontal_ tuh. Tak punya _manner_ begini pun Bonney masih perempuan! Mandinya tiap hari kok! Silahkan minta Balunn untuk memberi testimoni.

"Umm..." Bonney menggigit bibirnya, uget-uget dengan tak nyaman. Dari kaca mata luar, ia terlihat _sangat_ natural, "Aku...ketahuan mencuri makanan. H-Habisnya aku tak punya uang...Lalu paman-paman itu memergokiku dan mengejarku," Ia mengusap matanya, menutupi fakta kalau tak ada air mata yang turun meski gestur tubuhnya menunjukkan hal sebaliknya, "Aku tahu aku salah, t-tapi..." Seolah mendapat dukungan dari entitas manapun itu yang mengendalikan takdir Bonney, perutnya langsung bergerumul keras. Jangan salah, Bonney betulan lapar lho!

"Ah. Oh...umm..." Hewan itu menggaruk bulunya salah tingkah, bingung mau merespon apa. Tapi jelas terlihat kalau dia cukup simpati pada Bonney. Buktinya adalah perkataan dia selanjutnya, "Mmm, Kapten tidak memberiku banyak uang, tapi mau coba pergi ke pusat kota? Aku bisa membelikanmu kue,"

"Benarkah?!" Kalau berbinarnya mata Bonney saat ini sangatlah asli, "Asyik~ Terima kasih, Tuan Beruang!" Berarti tidak semua kru si Bajak Laut Heart itu lantas tak punya hati seperti yang terpancar dari kaptennya, ya? Agak ironis memang mengingat nama bajak laut mereka begitu...

Si beruang tersipu malu. Memang benar apa kata Navy, hewan ini perasaannya terlalu sensitif, "Panggil Bepo saja, itu namaku. Oh, namamu siapa, nona kecil?"

Dalam keadaan sumringah pun Bonney masih bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak 'terselip' dalam situasi seperti ini, "Spinel! Namaku Spinel!" Harap diingat kalau ini bukan kali pertama Bonney harus berakting, "Ayo kita pergi sekarang, Bepo! Ayo, ayo!" Dengan tak sabar, Bonney mengalungkan lengannya ke lengan Bepo agar dia cepat berdiri. Tak peduli hewan ini punyanya bajak laut lawan atau bukan, Bepo telah mengucapkan kata kunci yang membuat Bonney tanpa sadar memperlakukannya seperti Kuki atau yang lain dalam kru.

"S-Sabar! Ya ampun...kau sudah lapar sekali ya?"

Perut Bonney yang memutuskan untuk menjawab dengan bunyinya.

**|  
xXx  
|**

Pernah dengar istilah 'selalu ada ruang kosong dalam perut untuk makanan gratis'? Praktiknya ada dimana-mana kok, termasuk dalam kasus Bonney. Sayang saja Bepo tak pernah tahu, kalau khusus untuk perut Bonney ada _black hole_ yang ngontrak kamar, jadi gitu deh.

Dengan mulut setengah terngaga, si beruang menonton gadis mungil itu makan. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di meja luar sebuah toko _dessert_ di bagian pusat kota yang tak terlalu ramai. Belum ada lima menit kue-kue diantarkan ke meja mereka, tangan Bonney telah mengacung ke atas, minta tambahan. Agak ngeri melihat cara makan si gadis yang sudah bagai penyedot debu begitu. Air muka Bepo tetap di ekspresi yang sama: bingung cemas sekaligus takjub.

"Tiap hari...kau makannya begini?"

Bonney mengangguk.

"...Pantas uangmu cepat habis," Kalau misal Bepo mulai menunjukkan penyesalan karena telah mentraktirnya, maka itu sudah sangat terlambat sekarang. Jadilah ia menunduk lesu di kursinya.

"Heho hihak hahan?"

"Hah?"

Sang gadis menelan potongan besar kue dalam mulutnya, "Bepo tidak makan?" Biasanya, tak sekalipun Bonney peduli pada orang di sekitar kalau sedang makan. Tapi rupa si beruang sangatlah susah untuk dihiraukan begitu saja. Maksudnya, muka itu...postur mirip _teddy bear_ berjalan itu...belum lagi kalau depresi tampangnya menggemaskan—terkutuklah sisi perempuan dalam dirinya yang membuatnya tak bisa menangkis semua itu. Kalau bukan karena Jolly Roger di _jumpsuit_-nya, Bonney tak akan pernah percaya kalau si janggut kambing punya beginian di kapalnya.

"Entah kenapa...melihatmu makan, aku jadi kenyang,"

"Begitu?" Dan Bonney lanjut makan.

"Permisi," Seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dengan nampan di tangannya, "Satu potong besar Dacquoise,"

Bonney mengerjap penuh tanya, "Aku tidak pernah memesan itu lho," Bukannya dia menolak ya, hanya bingung saja. Si pelayan tertawa kecil, "Servis dari toko. Lagipula katanya ada gadis manis yang lahap memakan semua kue," Mendengar itu, kontan saja Bonney makin bahagia. Jarang-jarang lho ketemu yang seperti ini. Apalagi sekarang dia dalam keadaan super lapar. Terima kasih kepada si borgol sialan yang terus menyedot tenaganya selama tiga hari berturut-turut.

Kira-kira, pulau ini punya Eternal Pose tidak ya? Boleh nih dikoleksi, hitung-hitung menandai tempat yang perlu dikunjungi ulang begitu ia kembali ke Paradise, "Wah, terima kasih, Paman~ Aku suka semua kuenya. Enak! Aku juga masih mau kok kalau disuruh icip-icip _dessert_ yang lain~" Ceria dan polos. Sandiwara Bonney sudah sempurna luar dalam, sebagian karena memang dia sungguh-sungguh menikmati ini. Mungkin nasib Bonney akhir-akhir ini tidak seburuk seperti yang pertama dia bayangkan.

"Haha, boleh. Akan saya bawakan satu lagi,"

"Tolong buat itu jadi dua, Waiter-ya," Suara baru muncul, "Yang satu lagi untukku,"

Bonney refleks membeku di tempat.

Oh, _terima kasih_ untuk membanting setir nasibnya tepat di saat Bonney telah berekspektasi tinggi, pemintal takdir.

* * *

**[1]** Jia you! = bahasa Cina untuk 'berjuanglah!' atau 'semangat!'

**[2]** One Piece Anime - Episode 490, kapal Bajak Laut Bonney.


	3. Peringatan: Senyum Membunuhmu

**A/N:** Maap atas apdet yg telat, _y'know RW could be such a killjoy_ = A= Makasih lagi atas semua responnya *kecup atu2* C: Semisal ada kripik pedas atau saran cem2 narasinya kepanjangan, terlalu bacot di satu adegan, dll, saya juga sangat terima kok. Soalnya lagi butuh patokan mana aja yg perlu diperbaiki/ditingkatkan ^^_  
_

**DISCLAIMER:** Jikalau saya diijinin punya One Piece, bakal saya buat Shichibukai generasi lama ke dalam satu kru kaya yg dibikin sama _**serpentguy**_. _Seriously, that fic is golden I can totally picture it being canon!_ Sayang, saya hanya penikmat karyanya saja :') Tapi kalau beneran bisa, mampus2 deh Navy ama WG wkwk X'D

* * *

**++-++**  
**Peringatan: Senyum Membunuhmu**  
**++-++**

_Fufufu, benar juga. Sama, ya?  
Mmm...kalau begitu, mari kita pakai kata lain.  
Kamu tidak berbeda. Kamu spesial. __  
_

**++-++  
**  
"Eh?"

Suara yang muncul secara tiba-tiba itu membuat si pelayan kafe berbalik, "Ah...tentu saja, Tuan. Apa Anda juga ingin saya bawakan Dacquoise seperti punya Nona ini?"

Dahi sang lelaki pemilik suara baru tersebut mengerut tak senang di bawah bayang topi bulunya, "Yang lain. Apapun. Tapi _jangan_ bawakan aku kue," Memberi tekanan pada bagian kata peringatan. Dia menarik kursi di sebelah Bonney dan duduk dengan kasualnya. Nodachi beraksen tanda plus miliknya kini bersandar ke meja.

"Baiklah. Akan saya bawakan menu _dessert_ selain kue. Mohon tunggu sebentar," Pelayan itu membungkuk dan berlalu, meninggalkan Bonney dengan dua Bajak Laut Heart yang sekarang duduk mengapit tempatnya berada. Sungguh posisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Tapi Bonney bukan pemain baru dalam sandiwara ini, jadi dia tetap cuek bebek melahap kue-kue di hadapan tanpa memberi gestur mencurigakan.

"Aku mencarimu, Bepo," Law angkat bicara, tidak menoleh, "Apa kau mengerjakan hal yang kuminta?"

Si beruang putih agak tersentak sebelum menyahut dengan suara _tenor_-nya, "_Aye_, Kapten!" Disambung dengan suara _bass_, "Tapi tetap tidak ketemu...Aku sudah keliling pinggir kota, bahkan sampai ke daerah pemukiman yang jalannya sudah seperti labirin," Gurat depresi kembali mewarnai rupa imutnya, "Maafkan aku..."

"Hmm..." Komentar Law mengalun singkat. Kemudian iris keabuannya melirik malas ke gadis mungil di kursi sampingnya, "Lalu karena tak berhasil, kau memutuskan untuk makan kue bersamanya?"

Bonney masih pasang ekspresi _poker face_.

"Ah. T-Tidak, Kapten!" Bepo buru-buru menyangkal, "Aku bertemu dia sewaktu berada di daerah pemukiman, sedang dikejar Navy. Mereka bahkan mau menembaknya. Aku jadi ikut terlibat deh..."

"Hee, dikejar Navy..." Tidak ada senyum yang terukir di wajah Law, tapi air mukanya menunjukkan ketertarikan.

Bepo menggaruk bulunya yang tak gatal dengan canggung, "Katanya dia ketahuan mencuri makanan jadinya dikejar,"

"Hmm...mencuri makanan_,_"

Bonney masih bergeming.

"Navy-nya banyak lho, Kapten. Tak kusangka untuk pencuri makanan saja, Navy sini sampai mengerahkan segitu banyak orang. Apalagi kalau untuk menangkap kawanan seperti kita?"

"...Kawanan seperti kita, _eh_?"

Bonney menelan bulat-bulat tiga potong muffin tanpa dikunyah lebih dahulu.

"Ya sudah, jadinya aku tolong anak ini karena dia kelihatan tak berdaya. Lawannya orang dewasa semua! Kan tidak adil!"

"Hoo, tak berdaya..."

Sepertinya pulau ini aslinya bukan pulau musim gugur deh. Habisnya Bonney merasa udaranya tiba-tiba agak panas di sekitar sini.

"Umm, karena kasihan, aku juga membelikannya kue. Tapi...nafsu makan anak ini...ganas juga..."

"Nafsu makan ganas, ya..."

Oh, demi Roger dan kru Oro Jackson, bisakah Bepo hentikan laporannya yang mendetil itu?! Soalnya makin lama komentar-komentar singkat si janggut kambing ini terdengar menjengkelkan di telinga Bonney. Intonasinya itu lho! Meski bibir itu tak menyunggingkan senyum, nada suaranya sendiri entah mengapa terdengar puas mencemooh Bonney.

...Begitu yang sekarang tengah meledak dalam benak Bonney, namun tampangnya tetap lah sedatar tembok.

"Ah, benar juga. Hey," Bepo mencolek Bonney dengan muka tak ada dosa, "Kau belum kenal dengan orang ini, kan? Tak perlu takut. Meski dia bertato dan umm, agak tidak _friendly_, dia tidak jahat kok," _Yeah, right._ Ingin sekali Bonney memutar bola matanya, "Dia kaptenku. Namanya Law,"

Mungkin Bepo mengartikan diamnya Bonney sebagai grogi akibat keberadaan si kapten Bajak Laut Heart, jadilah ia mengikuti alur permainan tersebut. Dia hentikan acara makannya, menatap Law dengan iris violet yang membulat. _Super innocence_. Bibirnya membuka setengah sambil sesekali dikulum, seolah masih malu untuk bercakap langsung dengan lelaki itu. Dan dengan nada yang sama _innocence_, Bonney mulai berbicara.

"Umm...Tuan Kapten, aku—"

"—Simpan napasmu untuk mengelabui orang lain, Glutton-ya. Itu tidak mempan denganku,"

Ah, oke.

Kali ini Bonney tidak menahan diri untuk memutar bola matanya sekaligus mencibir. Dengan _huff_ pelan, gadis itu menghempaskan diri ke punggung kursi, tak lagi berusaha menutupi identitas diri. Sementara itu Bepo tertegun, agak lemot mencerna adegan yang terjadi di depannya. Bonney mengambil kepingan cokelat di kuenya dengan sebelah tangan sebelum berkata acuh tak acuh, "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak awal," Law merespon santai, "Selain fisik, penampilan luarmu tak ada yang berbeda. Yang aku tidak tahu hanyalah mengapa kau bisa makan bersama salah satu anggota kruku,"

Bonney menghela napas. Tentu saja, lelaki ini sudah pernah menyaksikan kekuatan buah iblisnya di waktu awal pertemuan mereka. Bonney terlalu mendorong keberuntungannya dengan berharap masih ada celah kabur, namun sepertinya pria ini memang tidak bodoh. Dan harusnya dia tahu, keberuntungannya sudah tak bisa didorong lebih dalam berhubung sedang di tingkat terendah, "Hah, lalu kau tetap bertingkah seperti tak tahu apa-apa?"

Law menyunggingkan senyum khasnya, "Cukup menyenangkan, kau tahu? Melihat gerak-gerikmu yang berhati-hati di depanku dalam tubuh seperti _itu_. Kebetulan aku sedang kekurangan bahan menarik untuk diperhatikan akhir-akhir ini, jadi jangan berkecil hati karena pertunjukanmu sangat menghibur," Ugh, Bonney memang _tidak pernah_ suka dengan senyum itu. Lama-lama bisa dia tempel stiker _smiley_ serupa dengan Jolly Roger si Bajak Laut Heart ke muka lelaki itu hanya agar raut aslinya tertutupi.

Masih tersenyum, Law menoleh lambat, "Namun aku baru tahu kalau kekuatanmu juga dapat diaplikasikan ke tubuh sendiri. Kira-kira bagaimana ya pengaruhnya terhadap metabolisme tubuhmu...Fufu, kau bisa jadi spesimen menarik untuk dioperasi, Glutton-ya,"

Sang perempuan mendengus, "Maaf kalau harus menghancurkan mimpimu, Mad Doctor, tapi aku tak akan pernah sudi jadi mainan di meja operasimu,"

"Oh, sayang sekali," Tak ada nada penyesalan, hanyalah intonasi mengolok seperti yang lalu.

"Anu..." Bepo hati-hati menyelip diantara percakapan mereka, "Jadi Kapten sudah kenal Spinel sebelumnya?"

"Spinel?" Law mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ujung bibirnya tertarik lagi ke bentuk seringai ketika menatap si gadis mungil, "Itu nama yang kau pakai dalam tubuh itu?"

Bonney mendelik kasar, "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak," Sang pria mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. Kemudian dengan gestur yang sama, dia menyenderkan diri ke kursi Bonney, satu tangan menjuntai santai di atas punggung kursinya, "Jadi coba beri tahu aku, _Spinel_," Manik keabuannya melirik pelan, "Mengapa orang sepertimu sampai _tak berdaya_ saat dikejar Navy?"

Intonasi Law saat mengutip kalimat Bepo tadi itu benar-benar minta ngajak berantem, sungguh. Namun Bonney tahu persis kalau dalam keadaannya sekarang, beradu fisik dengannya tidaklah cukup memungkinkan. Bukan _style_ Bonney untuk percaya pada nilai _bounty_ seseorang dalam poster. Dia sendiri sudah dapat menilai mana orang yang sesuai dengan harga kepalanya dan mana yang tidak.

Sayangnya, si janggut kambing termasuk opsi yang pertama.

Bila tak bisa beradu fisik, maka biarkan Bonney bertahan dalam beradu mulut, "Bukan urusanmu, Trafalgar,"

"Tentu urusanku, karena kau membuat salah satu anggota kruku ikut terlibat,"

"Hah, itu nasibnya, jangan protes padaku. Protes lah pada nasib buruknya,"

Law masih belum melepaskan seringai mengoloknya, "Apa nasib buruk juga yang membuatmu terjebak dalam borgol Sea Stone?"

Bonney tetap pada ekspresi _poker face_, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu,"

"Heh, sudah kubilang simpan napasmu untuk mengelabui orang lain, Glutton-ya. Aku dan kau sama-sama tahu bagaimana rasanya berdekatan dengan benda semacam itu," **[1]**

Ingin sekali Bonney _face-palming_ sekarang juga. Ketimbang bete karena diingatkan kalau pengguna buah iblis biasanya mampu merasakan keberadaan si sumber kelemahan di sekitarnya, ia lebih bete karena diingatkan kembali akan kebodohannya, yang telat menyadari keberadaan si borgol Sea Stone di kotak makanan itu berhubung rasa lapar lebih mendominasi.

"Tsk, lalu kena—ah..." Bonney mencibir, "_Maaf_, aku baru ingat kalau kau dokter berselera buruk, yang bisa sengaja pura-pura tak tahu demi melihat orang lain menderita karena berpikir itu _sangat menarik_,"

"Aku terima pujianmu," Tawa kecil bernuansa gelap terlepas dari bibir sang dokter kematian. Ia menunjuk gelang batu yang ada di tangan kiri Bonney, "Apa itu borgolnya? Fufu, mengapa bisa kau sampai terjebak di dalamnya?"

"Oh, _entahlah_. Mengapa tidak kau tebak sendiri alasannya? Kudengar dokter normalnya _cerdas_," Bonney sudah mulai jengah dengan segala interogasi ini. Dia mengambil dua potongan pai apel dan mengunyahnya dengan gurat jemu, sementara Law mengangkat bahunya singkat.

"Sayang," Sang pria menarik posisinya, kini kembali bersandar di kursinya sendiri, "Padahal aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu yang menarik padamu,"

"Aku tidak sama gila denganmu, untuk ikut menganggap menarik hal yang menurut_mu_ menarik. Simpan saja untuk orang lain,"

"Begitu? Malah dibanding orang lain, kupikir saat ini kau lah yang paling akan menganggap tawaran ini menarik," Law tersenyum penuh arti, "Kau _membutuhkannya_,"

Bila seringai menyebalkan itu muncul, maka hal tak menyenangkan akan terjadi—itulah setidaknya yang diartikan radar Bonney. Sang gadis mendelik, berhati-hati mengatur emosinya karena tak mau lawan bicaranya ini mengambil alih kontrol percakapan, "Permainan apa yang hendak kau mainkan, dokter sinting?"

"Permainan? Ah, bukan, bukan..." Sang dokter memangku wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan di atas meja ketika suara baritonnya mengalun rendah, "..._Kesepakatan_,"

Bonney mulai tidak suka dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"...Aku bisa membebaskanmu dari borgol itu,"

"Hah, aku tidak seputus asa itu sampai meminta bantuan hanya untuk mencari kunc—" Kalimat Bonney tergantung di tengah, mukanya menyiratkan ekspresi sadar akan sesuatu. Dia menoleh, bertemu pandang dengan wajah penuh kemenangan Law.

"Paham? Sudah ingat kembali potensi apa yang kumiliki?" Law meregangkan jemari bertato D-E-A-T-H miliknya, seolah menekankan makna omongannya. Bibir Bonney menipis, sesungguhnya tak suka dengan apa yang baru dia ingat. Bukan hanya Law yang pernah menyaksikan kekuatan buah iblisnya; Bonney pun juga demikian. Tak ingin mengakui, namun kekuatan sang pria bisa jadi solusi bagus dalam situasi ini. Bahkan mungkin permainan pedang dia saja sudah cukup, mengingat reputasinya sebagai kapten kriminal berharga ratus juta.

Bonney hanya mengakui dalam batin, lebih baik _mati_ daripada mengakui secara lisan.

"Perkara mudah sebuah kunci borgol, _aku_ sendiri cukup. Heh, jangankan itu, benda lain pun saat ini bisa dengan mudah kuambil bila aku ingin. Misalnya...kantung Beri orang di sebelah sana?" Tangan Law mengayun santai ke arah sembarang orang, "Ah, aku juga bisa mengambilkan beberapa Den Den Mushi, agaknya sedang banyak yang membawa di sini. Fufu, aku pun bisa mengambil benda yang lebih tersembunyi jika kau mau. Mungkin seperti..." Sang pria menatap lekat-lekat wajah Bonney, "...jantungmu?"

Si gadis mungil mengatupkan giginya, "Berpikir untuk mengancamku, Trafalgar Law?"

"Hanya menyatakan fakta," Law tersenyum simpul.

Bonney mendecak. Mungkin dia berada di posisi terdesak dan tidak menguntungkan; borgol Sea Stone di tangan, bajak laut lawan di depan mata—intinya buruk. Meski demikian, tidak ada—sekali lagi, TIDAK ADA—yang boleh mempermainkan kelemahannya APALAGI di kala dia sedang menikmati santap siang. Dari seluruh hal menyebalkan yang ada di dunia ini, Bonney paling benci semua yang membuat makanannya terasa tidak enak. Dan itu terjadi sekarang.

Sang gadis menaruh sisa potongan tart di tangan ke atas meja dengan bunyi _tuk_ kencang, memutar posisi duduknya hingga berhadapan mata ke mata dengan si pria (walau kenyataannya dia _jauh_ kalah tinggi), lalu berkacak pinggang. Dahinya melipit penuh kesebalan.

"Oi, dengar baik-baik, janggut kambing, aku memang tam—"

_**RATTLE! _**RATTLE! RATTLE!**_**_

Tiba-tiba saja tanah tempat mereka berada bergetar hebat, "Kena—_W-Whoa_!" Belum habis Bonney terkejut, kursi tempat dia duduk oleng. Berhubung dalam mode tubuh ini kakinya tidak sampai tanah, jadilah dia hilang keseimbangan dan terhuyung ke depan,

tepatnya ke arah Law.

Cepat, sang pria merangkul pinggangnya, "Fufu, apa tenagamu terlalu banyak dikuras borgol itu sampai-sampai tak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan sendiri, Glutton-ya?" Jatuh ke tanah memang lebih sakit, tapi saat ini, Bonney lebih memilih itu ketimbang jatuh ke dalam rengkuhan lawan. Hasilnya bisa jadi lebih parah, hey. Lihat saja senyum meledek yang terplester di muka si dokter. Bonney yakin itu baru permulaan.

"Tch, aku tak butuh perhatianmu," Bonney—kini duduk di pangkuan Law—melempar pandangan tajam ketika mendongak. Kedua tangannya merenggut bagian depan baju sang pria—refleks, karena masih dalam rangkaian usaha menstabilkan posisi duduknya. Kedua kakinya berjuntai ke kedua sisi pangkuan Law. Bonney bergeser mundur, tapi tertahan dekapan lelaki itu, "Aku mau turun," Ini bukan permintaan, melainkan tuntutan.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" Suara rendah Law terdengar sangat dekat dengan kepala sang gadis, "Padahal kita bisa manfaatkan sebentar momen ini..."

Bonney mengernyit, "Aku tidak punya urusan apapun dalam momen ini, mesum! Ugh..." Dia coba memberontak, "Lepaskan aku!"

Law bergeming, berbisik dalam dengan intonasi tak seringan sebelumnya, "Aku tidak menerima perintah, Glutton-ya,"

"Begitu juga denganku," Bonney balas mendesis, "Aku memang tidak segera menghajarmu, tapi jangan pikir aku tak bisa mematahkan rahangmu sekarang juga, Trafalgar. Hah! Bahkan kau hanya beruntung alam sedang berada di pihakmu," Ia mencibir, "Tsk, omong-omong, ada apa dengan gempa bumi yang muncul dengan _random_-nya ini?!"

"Ah, itu memang fenomena yang sering terjadi di pulau ini," Dengan sama tiba-tiba seperti gempa tadi, si pelayan toko muncul dari belakang Law, "Apa Nona pendatang baru? Rata-rata pengunjung pulau ini juga mengeluhkan hal yang sama, haha,"

Oh, bagus. Dari seluruh waktu pelayaran Bonney selama di Grand Line, ia harus terkena imbas fenomena gaib bin ajaibnya tepat di saat bersama seorang dokter vulgar berhobi buruk. Sungguh kebetulan yang _menakjubkan_.

"Pulau ini mempunyai gunung berapi?"

"Oh tidak, Tuan," Pelayan itu menjawab pertanyaan Law dengan sopan, "Sepanjang yang saya tahu, ini memang sudah terjadi sejak lama. Waktunya pun tidak tetap. Kadang sehari dua kali, kadang seminggu sekali. Tapi fenomena ini tak pernah memakan korban, tenang saja,"

"Salah! Fenomena ini _baru saja_ memakan korban! Catat itu di buku sejarahmu, pribumi!"

"Eh?"

"Menarik bukan? Gadis ini," Law menanggapi, ringan, "Dia suka mengekspresikan dirinya lewat cara yang tak biasa, jadi mohon dimaklumi,"

"A-Ah..." Si pelayan manggut-manggut, "Oh iya," Dia mengambil gelas dari nampan di tangannya, "Terima kasih telah menunggu. Saya bawakan dua buah Rainbow Sundae. Silahkan dinikmati," Dia melempar senyum ramah pada Bonney, "Nona kecil terlihat menikmati sekali waktu bersama kakakmu. Haha, semoga harimu menyenangkan, ya,"

...Harap diingat, satu-satunya alasan kenapa Bonney tak melibas habis si pribumi ini hanyalah karena dia telah membawakan makanan untuknya. Oleh sebabnya tolong...jangan berkomentar lebih dari itu kalau kau masih ingin menikmati hari esokmu yang menyenangkan, pelayan.

"Saya permisi dulu,"

Si pelayan berbalik pergi diiringi delikan mematikan dari Bonney. Ketika dia menghilang dari pandangan, delikan itu diarahkan kembali ke sang dokter, "Lepaskan aku!"

"Masih? Tidak adakah kalimat lain yang bisa kau ucapkan?"

"Sampai kau muak pun aku ak—!?"

Perkataan Bonney lagi-lagi terpotong, namun kali ini karena wajahnya terbenam dalam baju Law. Lelaki itu baru saja mempererat rangkulannya, mengunci pergerakan tubuh mungil Bonney hanya menggunakan satu lengan, kini melingkar nyaman di pinggangnya. Lengan lain berjuntai santai di sisi tempat bersandar nodachi saat Law mendekatkan bibirnya lambat ke sebelah telinga sang gadis.

"Kau tampaknya memang lebih senang memilih jalur sukar, _eh_, Glutton-ya? Tapi tak perlu khawatir, fufu...aku _suka_ tantangan," Napas Law menyapu sejumput surai merah muda di telinga perempuan itu. Sesungguhnya menggelitik, kalau bukan fokus Bonney sekarang terpaku pada isi bisikannya. Bonney mengencangkan renggutannya pada baju Law, memberi tanda kalau tindakan dia ini tak membuatnya ciut sama sekali.

"...Arah jam sebelas,"

Bonney memasang raut tanya. Kendati demikian bulir keunguannya tetap bergerak untuk mengintip dari balik pundak Law ke arah yang dimaksud. Orang-orang belalu-lalang di jalanan pusat kota, cukup padat. Pandangan Bonney menyusur ke sekitar mulut gang di seberang sana...lalu seketika bibirnya menekuk tak senang. Di antara kerumunan orang, terselip beberapa pria berseragam putih-biru. Kepala mereka bergerak ke sana kemari, kelihatan sekali sedang mencari sesuatu. Pergerakan mereka berhati-hati, agaknya tidak mau sampai mengganggu aktivitas warga sipil di sekitar.

"Sepertinya para penggemarmu masih belum mau melepaskanmu," Law tertawa rendah.

"Oh diamlah," Bonney memutar bola matanya, "Kau juga bisa jadi target mereka,"

"Tentu," Intonasi sang pria masih ringan, "Namun tak perlu khawatirkan aku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, terima kasih. Yang perlu kau khawatirkan adalah dirimu sendiri..." Hanya dari napas yang menghembus ke kulit pundaknya, Bonney tahu persis ada sebentuk seringai tercetak disitu—Law _amat_ menikmati kondisi ini, "...tidakkah begitu?"

Desakan terselubung. Bonney bukan seorang dungu, dia tahu dia baru saja didesak lewat pendekatan lain.

Bonney tidak takut dengan Navy yang berkeliaran mengejarnya. Sudah jadi takdir bajak laut, buat apa takut? Yang jadi masalah adalah ketika persentase peluang kaburnya menipis. Tidak berada dalam kondisi optimal untuk bertarung itu sudah satu hal. Belum lagi tenaganya terus diperlemah oleh si batu sialan. Dan hanya karena nalurinya sebagai seorang _alpha_ saja lah ia tetap mampu tegar di depan bajak laut lawan ini.

Ketika semua hambatan itu disatukan dalam satu waktu, maka otak Bonney tak punya pilihan selain memaksanya untuk membuat keputusan cepat. Meski ia tahu ini akan sangat, _sangat _melukai pendiriannya.

"...Katakan syaratmu, Trafalgar,"

Law kembali melepas tawa kecilnya, "Tidak perlu setegang itu, Glutton-ya. Kau membuatku seolah berperan sebagai orang jahat disini,"_  
_

Bonney mendengus. _Really now_? "Tak perlu basa-basi. Katakan saja apa maumu sebagai bayaran,"

"Bayaran, _eh_?" Wajah sang pria tak lagi membayang di atas pundak Bonney untuk menatapnya secara langsung. Dengan kasual, jemari bebasnya mengambil sejumput surai panjang sang gadis, tak mengindahkan pandangan tajam si pemilik, "Kau tahu betul apa yang digemari bajak laut," Law memuntir rambut itu dengan gestur bermain, "Kita suka barang berharga,"

"Awasi kemana jarimu menyentuh, mesum. Hal buruk bisa terjadi sebelum keinginanmu terpenuhi,"

"Fufu, di saat seperti ini, kau masih berpikir untuk mengancamku, Spinel?"

Bonney tersenyum angkuh, "_Hanya menyatakan fakta_,"

Seringai khas Law melebar, tampak terhibur. Tapi bukannya melepaskan, ia justru mendekatkan rambut itu ke bibirnya, "Kalau begitu bagaimana bila kubilang..." Law mengecup ujung surai Bonney, "...aku ingin kau membayarnya dengan tubuhmu,"

"**!?**"

Kali ini, Bonney benar-benar terkejut. Pupilnya bahkan sampai melebar. Dan bukan hanya dia. Bepo—yang dari tadi hanya menonton karena tidak mau mengganggu urusan kaptennya—pun ikut terkejut. Suara kaget tertahan miliknya terdengar bersamaan dengan milik Bonney. Law menaikkan sebelah alis, sedikit heran. Sang pria tahu implikasi yang mungkin tersirat dari pernyataannya, namun dia cukup tak menyangka Bepo juga ikut bereaksi.

"Ada apa?" Ia menoleh ke arah beruang itu.

Sunyi sesaat.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau ternyata pedofil, Kapten,"

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau ternyata pedofil, Trafalgar,"

Bepo dan Bonney berbicara bersamaan, dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Bibir Law menekuk, suaranya sangat serius, "Tidak, Bepo. Aku _tidak_ seperti yang kau pikirkan," Bulir keabuannya bergeser balik ke Bonney, "Dan kau harusnya tahu ini bukan dirimu yang asli, Glutton-ya,"

"_Well yeah, _tapi yang kau lihat sekarang kan adalah diriku yang _ini_," Senyum geli perlahan merekah di bibir sang gadis.

"Omong-omong, Kapten..." Bepo angkat suara lagi, rautnya amat polos, "Aku lihat kau memang sudah kenal Spinel sebelumnya, namun, umm, tidak bisakah kau sedikit, umm, lebih lunak padanya? Begitu-begitu kan dia masih kecil..." Si beruang garuk bulunya, "...aku jadi merasa kasihan...Ah! Bukan berarti aku melarang Kapten untuk mengancamnya lho!"

"..."

Ekspresi Law sedatar tembok ketika menatap krunya itu, lalu berbicara dengan nada jemu, "Ingatkan aku untuk memberimu kuliah khusus mengenai buronan dan foto di poster _bounty_-nya begitu kita kembali ke kapal, Bepo,"

"Eh? Ah, uhn..."

"Dan mulailah untuk selalu perhatikan seputarmu, karena bila kau lakukan itu tadi, gadis ini tak akan mampu menipumu," Lelaki itu mengendikan kepalanya ke sekitar, "Anak kecil _tidak mungkin_ dibiarkan kelaparan di sini,"

Atas hal itu, Bonney ikut mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Area tempat mereka berada ini sepertinya adalah pusat perbelanjaan, terlihat dari banyaknya kafe dan toko yang menjual pernak-pernik. Anak kecil pun banyak berkeliaran. Yang menarik adalah ketika melihat sejumlah poster berisikan promo khusus untuk anak kecil terpampang di toko-toko. Bahkan di sudut persimpangan, terdapat badut yang sedang memberikan balon gratis ke bocah-bocah. Beberapa kotak permen juga tampak dibuka gratis di sepanjang jalan.

"Hee...sedang ada perayaan untuk anak kecil kah?" Bonney spontan berceletuk. Pantas pelayan toko _dessert_ sini baik sekali mau memberinya kue gratis. Kalau begini caranya, semakin bernafsulah dia untuk mendapatkan Eternal Pose si pulau. Boleh _banget_ ini sih.

"Tidak juga," Law menjawab, "Kudengar mereka memang sering melakukan ini,"

"Benarkah?" Mata sang gadis berbinar. Otaknya langsung menyusun berbagai skenario untuk mempelorot habis kesempatan emas ini. Ditambah lagi, dia mungkin saja bisa lepas dari situasi sekarang. Bonney mengulum bibirnya. Oh ya, ini akan berhasil...

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Glutton-ya, jadi hentikanlah," Sang dokter memutuskan untuk membuyarkan mimpi si gadis, "Saat ini kau sudah ada di dalam rentangku dan kau..." Law kembali bermain dengan surai merah mudanya, "...tidak bisa lari,"

Bonney mencibir, mengibaskan tangannya agar Law tak lagi menyentuh rambutnya, "_Whatever_," Ia menatap pria itu lagi, "Jadi, kau ingin aku melayanimu? Euh, kalian lelaki sama saja mesumnya, mau bajak laut atau bukan..."

"Fufu, aku memang ingin dilayani, tapi bukan seperti yang kau terka, tenang saja,"

"Hah, jangan bilang kau serius ingin menjadikan tubuhku kelinci percobaan di meja operasimu?" Si perempuan mungil mengerutkan dahinya, "Oh kau sungguh _sakit_, Trafalgar, kau tahu? Harusnya sebelum pergi menyembuhkan orang lain, kau sembuhkan dulu penyakitmu yang sintingnya sudah stadium akut itu,"

"Tolong. Aku harap kau bisa membedakan antara _sakit_ dengan penelitian untuk kepentingan medis,"

"Sesukamu lah, Mad Doctor," Bonney tidak akan pernah se-frekuensi dengan dokter gila ini, jadi lebih baik yang waras yang mengalah duluan.

Law masih tersenyum, "Aku memang ingin menggunakan tubuhmu. _Khususnya_ tubuhmu. Di atas meja operasi akan menyenangkan, namun saat ini, aku punya panggung lain yang telah kusiapkan untukmu,"

Gadis itu mendelik tak suka, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sang dokter kematian menyeringai kecil, "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja pembicaraan mengenai kesepakatan ini..." Ia memposisikan tubuhnya lebih nyaman ke punggung kursi, "...kapten Bajak Laut, Jewelry Bonney,"

**|  
xXx  
|**

_**TAP! TAP! TAP!**_

Langkah Bonney tak pakai santai ketika menyusuri jalanan setapak pinggiran kota. Pipinya menggembung, agak kemerahan karena bete—tampang amat cocok dipasangi kepulan uap komikal yang keluar dari kepala bak adegan manga. Tentu saja semua ini dikarenakan oleh satu eksistensi berjanggut kambing dengan selera buruk merangkap vulgar dan pedofil. Kurang nista apa lagi coba orang itu?!

Di daerah tempatnya berjalan sekarang sudah tak begitu padat orang, namun masih tampak berjejer rumah hunian, lengkap dengan pemandangan kain jemuran dan beberapa lansia yang sedang menikmati tehnya. Angin musim gugur menghembus dedaunan pohon. Gemersiknya cukup keras berhubung jumlah pohonnya sendiri banyak. Maklum, ini juga sekaligus daerah pinggir hutan. Mungkin malah sungai mengalir di sebelah sana adalah sungai yang sama dengan yang ia jumpai bersama Bepo saat berhasil kabur dari Navy tadi.

Ah, ingat Bepo, jadi ingat kaptennya, "Tsk,"

Namun mau bagaimana pun, ia kemari juga alasannya karena nyerempet manusia satu itu. Tepatnya karena kesepakatan yang Bonney buat dengan dia. Kesepakatan _terpaksa_.

Singkat cerita, Law ingin dia mencari tahu informasi mengenai geografi detil dari pulau ini. Bukan sekedar informasi yang bisa di dapat mudah dari peta, melainkan jalan tersembunyinya. Entah dari mana sang pria dapat menarik kesimpulan itu, namun jalan tersebut _katanya_ ada. Meski penduduk sini terlihat ramah-ramah, bibir mereka ternyata terkunci lebih rapat dari yang diduga. Mungkin karena sebagian ada yang tahu reputasi Law atau sederhananya, ia orang asing. Lewat kekerasan pun percuma sebab mereka terbukti tidak tahu banyak. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang ditangkap insting Law. Sesuatu yang disembunyikan, tapi dia sendiri tidak bisa menggambarkannya dengan pasti.

Dan disitu, peran Bonney masuk.

Jika jalur kekerasan tak menyelesaikan masalah, bagaimana bila lewat jalur bersahabat? Misalnya, lewat perantara anak kecil. Law hendak memanfaatkan kenyataan bahwa penduduk sini begitu menyukai anak kecil. Kurang paham sebesar besar rasa suka mereka, namun bukan tak mungkin obrolan satu atau dua topik dengan anak kecil lama-lama akan berujung ke topik yang tersembunyi, benar? Law bertaruh pada hal itu. Normalnya, anak kecil sukar diajak kompromi soal ini, tapi Bonney _bukan _normalnya anak kecil.

Karena itu sang gadis digunakan. _Tubuhnya_ digunakan.

Lalu apa kata Law begitu Bonney tanya kenapa dia terobsesi dengan hal ini?

_"Ah, kalau kuberitahu, tidak akan menarik. Bagaimana kalau kau mencari sendiri alasannya? Barangkali Spinel cukup cerdas untuk bermain tebak-tebakan?"_

Begitu.

Hanya berbekal itu, Bonney disuruh cari informasi.

Kurang ngawang apa lagi coba permintannya?!

Heh, namun sama dengan berakting, Bonney bukan pemain baru perihal cari-mencari informasi begini, mau basisnya dari titik nol sekali pun. Hidupnya terlalu banyak bergelut di seputar masalah tersebut. Tapi itu adalah kisah lain, bisa diceritakan nanti. Saat ini ada hal yang lebih menyita _mood_-nya. Oh ya, Bonney bete bukan karena tidak diberi petunjuk harus cari informasi kemana, melainkan karena perkataan si lelaki tak lama selanjutnya.

_"Aku bisa saja membebaskanmu sekarang. Sayang, aku ingat kalau kau telah berani menipu anggota kruku. Sebagai kapten yang baik, aku harus membalas perbuatanmu, bukan? Fufu, kupikir beberapa jam lagi bersama batu itu tak akan menjadi masalah untuk kapten Bajak Laut berharga ratus juta. Urusan Navy serahkan padaku. Kupastikan waktu bermain Spinel manis kita tidak akan diganggu mereka...selama dia masih terus _bermain_ untukku,"_

Begitu.

Si janggut $#$^&amp;*&amp;^%$# kambing itu berani mengancam Bonney LAGI dengan seringai &amp;^*#$^&amp;*#^% itu LAGI, ditambah LAGI Rainbow Sundae-nya meleleh karena diskusi mereka yang terlalu lama.

Mati nomor dua. Trafalgar Law harus merasakan neraka bernama api kemurkaan Jewelry Bonney dulu sebelum meninggal.

Jadi disinilah sang gadis, masih mungil seperti di tiga hari terakhir, pipi menggembung, agak kemerahan, dan bisa jadi kepulan uap komikal bukan lagi sekedar komikal melihat dari panasnya emosi dia.

_**TAP! TAP! CLACK!**** CLAP!**_

Bonney mengerjap, langkahnya berhenti. Itu bukan suara tapaknya. Kedua bulir _amethyst_ dia lantas mengedar ke sekitar. Lalu ketika bunyi itu muncul lagi, pandangan si gadis telah mendarat ke kerumunan tak jauh dari sampingnya.

Sekumpulan anak kecil tampak melakukan sesuatu, berlari menyebar diiringi tawa riang. Beberapa di antaranya membuat barisan lingkaran, beberapa sisanya melakukan gerakan aneh. Terlihat sekali mereka sedang bermain, meski Bonney tidak tahu permainan macam apa. Tanpa berpikir, dia mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Ah," Seorang perempuan kecil bersurai pirang pendek berhenti berlari, sadar akan kedatangan Bonney, "Halo!" Senyum besar menghiasi wajahnya, "Aku tidak penah melihatmu. Orang baru? Jarang kemari? Datang darimana? Tinggal dimana? Kamu tidak dingin dengan pakaian begitu? Kalau aku lebih suka pakai rok~"

Bonney mendengus. _Slow down, kiddo._ Namun senyumnya tetap tersungging. Saatnya mengaktifkan mode profesional.

"Iya, aku baru datang ke pulau ini, hanya berkunjung bersama kakakku," Dia menengok kiri-kanan, "Tapi sepertinya akan menyenangkan tinggal di sini,"

"Oooh tentu! Di sini orangnya baik-baik lho! Aku suka tinggal sini~" Tanggap si pirang menggebu, "Omong-omong, namaku Melly. Namamu siapa?"

"Spinel~" Bonney menjawab tak kalah riang, "Oh, apa kalian sedang bermain?" Telunjuknya mengacung ke belakang Melly, "Tampak ramai sekali, aku belum pernah melihatnya,"

"Yep! Wah, sayang sekali kalau belum pernah lihat. Itu permainan yang paling disukai anak-anak pulau ini lho~"

"Hee..." Sang kapten mungil mengangguk ringan.

"Ayo, sini, sini! Aku tunjukkan cara bermainnya! Mumpung kamu berkunjung kemari!"

"Eh?" Baru sepatah kata itu saja yang dilontarkan Bonney ketika lengannya tahu-tahu digaet Melly, digiring menuju kerumunan anak-anak lain.

"Teman-teman! Aku bawa anak baru lho, namanya Spinel-chan~"

Beberapa anak menghentikan aktivitasnya, sebagian ada yang langsung mendekat sembari melempar sapa. Atau malah ada yang tertawa, "Melly-chan, jangan bilang kamu menarik sembarang anak lagi ya?"

"Kamu terlalu pemaksa sih!"

"Dasar cerewet!"

"Iih, kali ini beda! Dia pengunjung dari luar pulau," Melly berusaha mempertahankan diri, "Lagipula Spinel-chan juga tertarik ingin main, ya kan, Spinel-chan?"

Tidak, Nak, apa yang teman-temanmu katakan itu benar, "Permainan kalian terlihat unik, tadi aku hanya menyaksikan sekilas dari sana," Bonney akhirnya menjawab setengah jujur. Dipuji begitu, terang saja para anak pribumi ini sumringah. Satu persatu berbicara secara bersamaan.

"Uhn, uhn, memang unik kok. Papa juga katanya dulu sering main,"

"Di tempatmu tidak ada yang seperti ini?"

"Spinel-chan, ayo main sama-sama!" Dan sekali lagi, Bonney digiring pergi.

Berbanggalah lah, Nak, kalian bisa dengan mudahnya menarik seorang buronan berharga digit sembilan kesana kemari, dimana Navy saja masih susah melakukannya meski telah dibantu borgol Sea Stone. Patut itu dicatat di buku sejarahmu. Lagi.

Dalam sekejap, Bonney telah terlibat dalam permainan mereka. Awalnya sekedar diajari inti permainan, yang omong-omong tidak berbelit. Hanya perpaduan berlari dan melompati pola di tanah. Yang menarik adalah untuk melompati pola tersebut, seseorang harus mengikuti nada dari tepuk tangan. Malah ada yang sampai mengadukan batu. Melodinya sesuka hati dan bagian itulah yang paling disukai anak-anak ini.

Berpasang mata _innocence_ memaksa Bonney untuk mencoba. Sang gadis menyeringai kecil, berpikir tak ada salahnya memberi unjuk satu dua _skill_ tak biasa kepada para makhluk mungil ini. Dan ketika dia mendemonstrasikan bagaimana caranya bermain, mereka langsung menyukainya. Sungguh makhluk yang mudah terkesan anak kecil itu.

"Spinel-chan, lagi! Coba sekarang nada yang ini!"

"Aku ganti polanya ya!"

"Tunjukkan akrobat yang lain, Spinel-chan!"

"Tsk, tsk," Bonney meggoyangkan telunjuknya, "Aku bisa lakukan lagi untuk sekantung cokelat~"

"Eeeeh..."

Maaf, Nak, mau bagaimana juga Bonney itu bajak laut.

"Akrobat selanjutnya dijamin lebih keren, percaya deh,"

Anak-anak yang mendengarnya pun dilema.

"HAHAHAHAHA, ya kan?! Aku juga bilang itu tadi, haha!"

Fokus Bonney bergeser sedikit ke sebelah, sementara anak-anak yang mengerumuninya masih sibuk berkompletasi soal tawaran menariknya. Terlihat sekelompok pria berpakaian pelayar melangkah penuh arogansi khas bajak laut di jalan dekat dia berada. Suara tawa dan obrolan mereka sampai terdengar kesini saking kerasnya. Sang gadis mencibir singkat.

"Aku tidak suka bajak laut," Melly bergumam. Dia ikut memandang para pria tersebut, "Mereka sering lewat sini dan tak sedikit yang buat kekacauan,"

Bonney hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia tidak melarang publik untuk membuat opini, sudah lumrahnya begitu. Lagipula tidak sepenuhnya salah, "Mungkin karena pulau ini dekat Red Line? Kakakku bilang semua bajak laut berlomba-lomba untuk melewatinya menuju belahan laut yang lain,"

"Uhn," Si pirang mungil mengangguk, namun tak lama tersenyum, "Tapi aku tidak takut, anak-anak sini pun begitu. Spinel-chan juga aman kok disini~"

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

_**RATTLE! RATTLE! RATTLE!**_

Lagi. Gempa bumi _random_ itu datang lagi. Karena berada di tanah, Bonney tetap bisa bergeming. Hah, ingin rasanya dia menyemprot si kapten Bajak Laut Heart sekarang juga dengan perkataan 'Memang tadi kau beruntung saja karena nyatanya aku masih bisa berdiri tegar walau batu sialan ini mengekangku!'.

"KYAAAA!"

Seseorang berteriak. Bonney menoleh cepat.

"Oi, oi, oi, tadi itu kau yang salah! Aku hanya melakukan hal sewajarnya!" Entah sejak kapan, seorang dari kerumunan bajak laut yang lewat itu merenggut kerah baju salah satu anak kecil dan mengangkatnya paksa. Wajah anak-anak sisanya spontan memucat, meski sebagian masih ada yang berseru memanggil nama kawannya itu, "Diam kalian, bocah!"

"Ugh...tadi ada gempa..."

"Hah, gempa atau tidak, kau tetap sudah menabrakku!" Si pria menyeringai jahat, "Tidak gratis, tahu! Sekarang serahkan apa yang kau miliki!"

"Umm...aku punya cokelat..."

"Haaah?! Bajak laut mana yang bisa dibayar dengan cokelat, dasar bodoh!" Teman satu krunya yang lain menanggapi, "Kalau tak punya uang, beri tahu saja dimana orang tuamu! Mereka jelas punya barang berharga, heheh..."

"Oi, Paman,"

"Ada ap—"

"—Cokelat anak-anak ini akan diserahkan padaku," Bonney masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya, tapi suaranya cukup keras untuk mendapat perhatian dari para pria tersebut. Yep, bajak laut yang ini _mau_ dibayar dengan cokelat, ada masalah? Omong-omong, kata siapa gempa ini tak pernah memakan korban? "Jadi lepaskan dia dan cari korban lain sana,"

Melly memegang lengan Bonney, "Spinel-chan!"

Kawanan pengacau itu tertegun sesaat sebelum terbahak keras, "Bwahahahahaha! Punya nyali juga bocah ini!" Si pria kemudian mencampakkan anak di tangannya untuk berjalan lambat ke arah Bonney, "Cari korban lain, eh? Bagaimana kalau itu adalah dirimu, gadis kecil?"

Sang kapten mungil tersenyum. Begini lebih baik, bisa berakhir lebih cepat, "Aku tidak rekomendasikan untuk menyentuhku, Paman,"

"Heheh, besar mulut sekali si kerdil ini," Dua orang dari gerombolan itu mendekatinya dari kedua sisi. Tanpa bicara, Bonney mendorong pelan Melly, memberi gestur agar dia dan anak-anak lain menjauhinya, "Kita lihat apa kau masih bisa begitu setelah ini!"

Cepat, satu orang menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih Bonney. Namun dengan santai, Bonney mundur ke belakang, "Mau menangkap siapa, Paman?"

Si pria menyeringai, "Bocah sok ini..." Ia meraih Bonney lagi, namun hanya udara yang ditemuinya. Gadis itu telah melompat untuk menyarangkan sebuah tendangan ke pelipisnya, "UAGH!" Sang lelaki tersungkur.

"Paman tidak dengar rekomendasiku sih,"

Teman se-krunya terkejut, mendesis marah, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Hanya menendang, Paman itu saja terlalu lemah," Bonney menjawab apa adanya.

Makin emosi, mereka serentak mendekati dia. Bonney mengelak dan menunduk, menendang tulang kering salah satunya dengan telak. Sementara korbannya meringis, dia bersalto ke belakang, mengambil jarak. Satu orang yang paling dekat menerjang. Ia disambut oleh hindaran Bonney, lalu ketika sudah lewat, si gadis lontarkan tubuhnya ke punggung pria itu, mencekal lehernya dengan kedua kaki diiringi sikutan tajam ke batok kepala.

"ARGH!"

Bonney melompat turun, menyeringai.

"Grr...anak sialan!"

Dua dari mereka maju, tiba-tiba menghunuskan pisau pendek. Refleks Bonney masih cukup cepat. Dalam sepersekian detik, ia miringkan tubuhnya. Pisau tersebut hanya lewat sekian senti dari lehernya. Bonney ambil kesempatan itu untuk maju, menyergap lengan besar salah satu pria, dan menggeretnya jatuh agar berbenturan dengan rekannya. Sang gadis menarik diri mundur, terengah.

Sial, karena gerakan tadi, gelang batu di tangan Bonney terlalu menekan kulit hingga efek kurasan tenaganya dipercepat. Ia coba atur napasnya, menstabilkan energinya lagi.

_**BANG!**_

Sesuatu cepat mendarat di tanah belakangnya. Bonney berpaling ke sisi kanan. Sebuah pistol terarah padanya, "Waktu bermain habis, Nak," Bunyi kokangan mengudara. Sang gadis mengutuk dalam hati. Sungguh pemilihan waktu yang _tepat_ untuk memunculkan senjata itu, Nasib. Namun Bonney tetap fokus. Ia harus selamat dari ini. Satu dua baretan tak jadi masalah, "Korban lain bisa kudapat nanti, sekarang kau harus mati!"

"Spinel-chan!"

Pelatuk ditarik.

Bonney mengelit. Berhasil kah?

"_Room_,"

Dengan _tuk_ keras, sesuatu beradu dengan pipinya. Bonney jatuh terduduk, hanya karena kaget kencangnya tidak seperti yang diduga.

"UAAAAARGH!" Belum selesai, tahu-tahu si penembak mengerang kesakitan, terjerembab sembari memegangi betisnya yang berdarah. Rekan-rekannya berseru kaget. Satu dari mereka menunjuk ke belakang pria itu.

"Oi, siapa kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

Bersamaan dengan pertanyaan tersebut, Bonney ikut mendongak. Pria lain datang mendekat dari balik pohon. Berjalan super kasual, nodachi di bahu, dan jangan lupa, seringai khas yang sempat membuat Bonney naik pitam beberapa jam terakhir.

"Seorang asing yang lewat," Trafalgar Law belum menghapus ekspresi mengolok itu dari mukanya, "Dan melempar permen,"

Sang gadis melirik ke pangkuannya. Sebuah permen tergeletak manis di sana. Dia memutar bola matanya. Jadi Bonney baru saja diselamatkan kekuatan pria ini, _huh_?

"Bohong! Kau yang menembak kakinya kan?!"

"Ralat. Secara teknis, dia _sendiri_ yang menembak peluru itu," Intonasi si dokter seperti yang sedang mengajarkan satu tambah satu itu dua, "Aku hanya menukarnya,"

"Bagaima—ugh, pengguna buah iblis..."

Law tertawa kecil, "Perspektif bagus, Pirate-ya,"

"Kau..." Semua bajak laut, baik yang telah dijatuhkan Bonney atau tidak, mengeluarkan senjata. Namun sang target tak merasa terganggu, malah menatap si kapten mungil di sekian meter depannya dengan senyum terhibur.

"Lelah?"

"Tinggalkan aku,"

"Kau sedang terdesak, bukan?"

"Aku bisa selesaikan ini sendiri,"

"Seberapa cepat?"

"Hah, jangan sombong hanya karena bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu, Trafalgar!"

"Oh, tapi aku bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa itu,"

"Pembual,"

"_Try me_,"

Bonney terdiam, "1 menit,"

"Dan bila aku berhasil, kau akan melakukan _apapun_ permintaanku terlepas dari kesepakatan kita,"

Si mesum ini!

"Hanya jika kau bisa,"

Law menyeringai puas.

"Oi, oi, oi! Berani juga kau mengobrol dan menghirau—"

_**SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!**_

"UWOAAAAAGH!" Kerumunan itu spontan terkejut. Lelaki yang tertembak tadi kembali mengerang ketika dengan tangkas Law menebaskan nodachinya ke tubuh pria tersebut. Namun mendadak ia berhenti berteriak, "Eh? Tidak terlalu sakit ternyata...E-Eh?! Tapi kenapa darahnya keluar terus?! O-Oi!"

"Aku memotong sedikit pembuluh darah tangan dan kakimu, total 37 sayatan. Cukup untuk perlahan mengeluarkan seluruh darah dalam tubuhmu tanpa bisa dihentikan," Law tersenyum ringan, "Mungkin sekarang tak sakit, tapi kau akan melemah...sampai ajal menjemputmu...Fufu, tenang saja..." Dia melempar pandangan penuh makna pada kerumunan di seberangnya, "...aku adalah dokter handal. Sayatan operasiku _selalu_ akurat,"

Bulu kuduk para bajak laut yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba meremang.

"Ada yang mau bernasib sama dengannya?"

Wajah mereka pucat seketika.

"Sebentar...Trafalgar...dokter..." Salah satunya berbicara, lalu tersentak, "J-Jangan bilang, kau 'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law?!"

Satu senyuman Law saja yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat mereka semakin ketar-ketir.

"Trafalgar Law?! Bajak laut 180 juta Beri yang terkenal dengan kebrutalannya itu?!" **[2]**

"Aku tersanjung kau ingat nominal _bounty_-ku, Pirate-ya,"

Sekejap, raut bimbang merebak dalam kerumunan tersebut, "K-Kita pergi dari sini! Kau hanya beruntung, bocah, ingat itu!" Sedetik kemudian, mereka buru-buru angkat kaki. Bahkan si penembak terluka tadi ikut bersusah payah menyusul.

Bonney menyaksikannya dengan mulut setengah terbuka, tak percaya, "Pengecut!" Hanya begitu dan mereka kabur?!

"Mereka melakukan hal yang sepantasnya dilakukan," Law berkomentar simpel.

"Dari semuanya kau memilih untuk menggunakan reputasimu?!"

"Tanpa kekuatan buah iblis, syaratnya itu kan?" Sang dokter menyarungkan kembali nodachi-nya, "53 detik. Fufu, aku akan menantikan saat-saat hadiahku digunakan tiba, Glutton-ya,"

"Maniak," Bonney mendesis, "Dan bisakah kau lakukan operasimu dengan sedikit sensor? Sekarang coba beritahu aku bagaimana cara menangani _itu_," Mengangkat alis, Law mengikuti arah tunjuk sang perempuan.

Sekelompok anak yang hanya bisa menonton dari pinggir tampak pucat pasi. Beberapa membeku di tempat, beberapa saling berpelukan. Sudah barang pasti mereka ketakutan, terlebih saat kedua kapten itu akhirnya memandang mereka. Meski demikian, Melly terlihat membuka tutup mulutnya, berusaha mencari suaranya, "S-Spi..."

"Ah, Me—"

"—SPINEL-CHAN!"

Bagai ombak, kerumunan manusia mungil itu menyerbu tempat Bonney duduk. Melly bahkan jelas-jelas menerjangnya, "Spinel-chan, hwaaaaaaaaaaaa...!" Si pirang menangis sambil memeluknya erat. Awalnya Bonney kaget, namun tak lama menghela napas. Ia mengelus punggung sang gadis.

"_Yeah_...aku tahu tadi itu menakutkan, apalagi si dokter sinting. Tapi, hey, katanya kamu tidak takut bajak laut?"

Melly menggeleng, masih membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Bonney, "...B-Bukan itu..."

"Lalu?"

"Melly-chan khawatir padamu, Spinel-chan!"

Bonney mengerjap mendengar kalimat anak di sekitarnya.

"Iya, kami juga khawatir tahu!"

"Spinel-chan, apa ada luka?"

"A-Aku pikir kamu akan tertembak, Spinel-chan, hwaaaa...!"

"Tadi keren sekali, Spinel-chan! Ajari aku akrobat dong!"

Bonney masih tertegun, cukup tak menyangka, namun kemudian tertawa, "Haha, ya ampun, kalau itu sih tak perlu khawatir! Lihat?" Dia membuka lebar tangannya, "Aku baik-baik saja, bukan?" Perlahan, sebagian anak menunjukkan senyum lega, meski tampaknya Melly belum demikian. Tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat. Bonney mengulum bibirnya, sebelum menarik Melly untuk melepas pelukannya dan melihat langsung wajahnya, "Oke, katakan 'aaaaaa',"

"E-Eh?"

"Buka mulutmu. Aaaaaaa,"

Melly tetap bingung, tapi melakukan apa yang disuruh, "Aaaaaa..." Tepat saat itu, Bonney memasukkan permen yang membentur pipinya tadi ke dalam mulut Melly. Refleks, si gadis mengemutnya.

"Enak?" Melly mengangguk, "Manis?" Melly mengangguk lagi. Bonney tersenyum, "Makan yang enak dan manis bisa membuat perasaanmu senang. Kamu tidak akan ketakutan lagi," Mendengar kalimatnya, si pirang mengerjap lalu balas tersenyum, tak lama mengangguk, "Ah, tapi kalau lama-lama permennya terasa aneh, salahkan dokter sinting itu, jangan aku,"

"Itu permen dari pulau ini," Law angkat suara, sedaritadi berdiri dengan kasual di tempatnya. Sebagian anak terdekat mendongak padanya, memancarkan rasa takut sekaligus ingin tahu. Law mengacuhkan mereka.

"Spinel-chan...itu kakakmu?"

Bonney spontan mengumbar aura '_ye fahken kiddin meh_?!'. Tolong, cukup pelayan kafe tadi saja yang punya ide seperti itu tentang dia dan lelaki ini.

"Bukan, bukan, bukan," Penolakan total, "Dengar ya, pria ini berbahaya. Kalian lihat kan dia suka menyayat orang sembarangan? Tidak sampai situ, dia juga suka memotong orang!" Celetukan terkejut mengudara dari kerumunan tersebut, "Dan mau tahu yang terparah apa?" Kalimat Bonney berjeda sok misterius. Berpasang mata harap-harap cemas menanti kelanjutannya, "...Dia pedofil!"

Hening.

"...Spinel-chan, pedofil itu apa?"

"Kalian tidak tahu pedofil?!" Bonney amat syok. Malang sekali mereka, istilah ini patut disosialisasikan, "Dengar baik-baik, pedofil itu artinya suka menyiksa anak kecil, memperbudak anak kecil, MAKAN ANAK KECIL! Kalian tahu apa julukan pria ini karena hal itu? 'Pedophile of Death' Trafalgar Law—_Ouch_!" Bonney mengusap kepalanya yang ditimpuk, lalu mendelik kasar pada Law, "Apa masalahmu?!"

"Semuanya," Sang pria balas mendelik. Di tangannya masih ada sekitar dua permen, siap dilemparkan, "Kuharap kau berhenti membengkokkan makna asli dari sebuah istilah, Glutton-ya. Dan yang terpenting..." Tampang Law sangat serius, "...aku _bukan_ pedofil. Berhenti mengubah julukan orang sesukamu!"

Bonney mendengus geli. Bisa melihat bajak laut lawanmu seperti ini memang sehat untuk jantung. _As expected from captain of 'Heart' Pirates_, "Kalau tak mau dengar, pergi saja sana! Lagipula sedang apa kau di daerah ini? Kupikir sudah kuberitahu incaran pertamaku adalah selatan, kau ambillah daerah lain,"

"Hanya menjalankan bagian kesepakatanku," Law berkata acuh tak acuh, "Berhubung sudah tak ada lagi yang mengganggu waktu bermainmu, urusanku disini selesai,"

"Waktu berma...ah,"

_"—Urusan Navy serahkan padaku. Kupastikan waktu bermain Spinel manis kita tidak akan diganggu mereka...selama dia masih terus _bermain_ untukku,"_

...Maksudnya itu?

"Tadi adalah bajak laut,"

Sang pria mulai melangkah pergi, "Aku sebenarnya tak memberi pembeda. _Siapapun_ yang menghalangi tujuanku akan kuatasi," Ketika melewati perempuan itu, senyum khas dia tersungging kembali, "Kau beruntung situasi tadi termasuk salah satunya,"

Bonney terdiam.

"Kuharap kau tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Glutton-ya," Tangan Law melambai singkat, tanpa menengok dari balik bahunya seiring dengan menjauhnya dia, "Nasib kebebasanmu masih di tanganku,"

Bonney mencibir, sekali lagi teringat akan kebetean dia beberapa jam terakhir, walau harus mengakui kalau cukup tak menyangka Law akan memegang kata-katanya. Ia pikir pria itu hanyalah bajak laut arogan seperti yang lain...

"Spinel-chan, jadi orang tadi berbahaya?"

Bonney menoleh ke si penanya, "Uhn, bahaya. Hati-hati kalau bertemu dia lagi, oke?" Bajak laut dengan inteligensi tinggi adalah lawan yang paling Bonney tidak sukai.

"Oh...oke. Tapi aku bersyukur ia menolongmu, Spinel-chan,"

Sang gadis tersenyum. Andai dia tahu apa yang menggerakkan si pria untuk berbuat itu.

"Spinel-chan," Melly di hadapannya menyodorkan sesuatu, "Aku mau beri ini padamu, sebagai ucapan terima kasih,"

Bonney mengerutkan dahinya, "Ini..."

"Kastanyet. Pernah lihat? Kita juga suka pakai ini untuk bermain~"

"Oooh, suaranya lebih bagus lho!"

"Akrobat Spinel-chan pasti akan makin keren~"

"Hee..." Bukan kali pertama Bonney melihatnya. Hanya saja ketimbang alat musik, dia lebih senang diberi yang bisa dimakan,

_***RUMBLE***_

Dengar? Perutnya saja menyetujui. Efeknya kali ini bahkan plus-plus karena si gelang batu.

"Hihihihi, Spinel-chan lapar ya?" Melly tertawa geli, "Ah, mau berkunjung ke rumahku? Kebetulan Mama masak enak hari ini~ Aku juga punya banyak cokelat~"

"Uwoah, benarkah?!" Salah besar kau telah menyebut informasi itu di depan Bonney, Nak. Stok makanan rumahmu secara _official_ akan dijarah habis olehnya, "Mau! Aku mau!"

"Asyik~ Ooh! Aku akan kenalkan juga pada Papa. Papa pasti senang mendengar kamu telah menolong anak-anak pulau ini. Biasanya dia sibuk, tapi hari ini dia pulang cepat. Bajak laut sedang tidak terlalu banyak,"

Bonney seketika membeku, "Papamu Navy?"

"Haha, bukan, bukan," Tanpa Melly sadari, Bonney sesungguhnya baru saja menghela napas amat, amat lega. Masa dia harus kehilangan kesempatan makan gratis enak karena Navy? "Papaku walikota,"

...

...Heh.

Bonney mulai bertanya-tanya apakah angin keberuntungan sudah berhembus kembali ke arahnya.

"Oke, tunjukkan saja jalannya, _girlie_,"

Melly tersenyum geli lagi, "Kamu tahu, Spinel-chan, gaya bicaramu kadang suka aneh deh. Misalnya kalau sama orang dewasa. Seolah umurmu jauh lebih tua begitu,"

Sang kapten mungil mendengus. Kau tidak tahu betapa pernyataanmu sangat tepat sasaran, Nak.

**|  
xXx  
|**

Wen Gu sedang galau.

Ia berdiri di balik pagar pembatas koridor lantai tiga, bangunan utama Markas Besar Navy, memandang lautan Grand Line dengan sorot mata berpikir. Tak banyak yang ia lakukan selain diam, atau sesekali menghela napas. Bila ada rekan Navy yang lewat dan menyapanya, maka dia akan membalas dengan senyum terbaiknya. Wen Gu tidak mau orang lain tahu dia galau.

Fokus kegalauannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah target dia, si bajak laut wanita rakus itu. Padahal ia sempat mau membangun strategi baru untuk menangkapnya. Wen Gu begini-begini amat menyesal tidak dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Perairan itu adalah zona patrolinya. Bisa kalah di kandang sendiri sakitnya tuh di sini (tunjuk dada).

Sampai kabar itu datang.

Sungguh, reaksinya nano-nano.

Pertama, Wen Gu bangga dan senang rencananya jadi berhasil. Sekarang yang ia perlukan hanyalah membawa pasukan, kembali ke pulau tempat targetnya berada dan meringkusnya. Namun itulah yang lalu membawanya ke reaksi kedua...

"Hhhh..."

"Sedang lihat apa? Ikutan dong," Tahu-tahu ada yang nimbrung di samping.

"Hah? Oh, tidak hanya sedang meli—_U__WOAAH_!" Badan Wen Gu secara harafiah melenting menjauh, nyaris jatuh bokong duluan saat mengambil jarak dari figur yang datang dan berbicara secara tiba-tiba itu, "L-L-L-L-L-L-Laksamana Madya Garp?!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Reaksimu _epic_ sekali!" Garp the Fist, yang sedang terkenal di kalangan bawah Navy dengan nama Cracker-Monster Garp atau Garp the Donut Hero, mengeluarkan tawa khasnya. Tak berkurang sedikit pun gelegarnya meski sudah dimakan usia.

"L-Laksamana Madya Garp! M-Maaf, saya tidak segera sadar kalau itu Anda!"

"_Nah_, santai saja, santai saja!" Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung si pria. Gesturnya bersahabat, sayang kekuatan tepuknya yang tak bersahabat untuk ukuran Haki Wen Gu. Oh ya, kadang kau tak punya pilihan selain harus mengaktifkan itu dalam aktivitas tersantai sekali pun bersama sang pahlawan Navy, "Kalau sadar duluan, gagal dong aku mengagetkanmu, bwahahahaha!"

"A-Ah, begitu,"

"Tapi aku memang penasaran kau sedang lihat apa," Garp menunjuk wajah Wen Gu, "Habis tampak serius sekali. Aku sudah tiga kali lewat sini dan kau masih diam pasang ekspresi sama,"

"Eh?! Ya ampun, maaf saya tidak sadar Anda lewat sini tadi!" Wen Gu buru-buru membungkuk.

"Bwahaha, kan sudah kubilang santai saja. Jadi? Ada masalah?"

"Ah...hanya masalah kecil, Laksamana Madya. Masalah bajak laut yang mengacau di perairan seperti biasa," Wen Gu menunduk agak malu, "Saya tahu Markas Besar sedang dalam persiapan menghadapi masalah yang lebih besar lagi, jadi Laksamana Madya tak perlu ikut memikirkan ini,"

Bukan sembarang masalah besar, namun _benar-benar_ besar. Apalagi kalau bukan eksekusi salah satu kriminal terkenal, Komandan Divisi II Bajak Laut Whitebeard, Portgas D. Ace. Hukuman mati yang ditimpakan padanya menjadi suatu kemenangan tersendiri untuk Navy, namun tentu tak bisa semudah itu, terkait kemungkinan tinggi kaptennya yang akan datang menyelamatkannya. Satu dari Empat Kaisar di New World, Edward Newgate. Dan itu...adalah masalah. Besar.

Karenanya semua prajurit elit Navy dipanggil ke Markas Besar, termasuk Wen Gu. Ia tentu dengan senang hati akan menjalankan tugasnya...bila pikiran mengenai target lamanya tidak memberatkan otak a.k.a reaksi kedua Wen Gu. Padahal kesempatan sudah ada, namun dia tak bisa membawa pasukan aslinya berhubung masih dalam pengaruh buah iblis perempuan tersebut. Dia juga tak yakin Markas Besar akan mengijinkannya membawa banyak pasukan baru kesana. Di sini lebih dibutuhkan.

Jadi Wen Gu pusing tidak sih?

"Heh, jangan begitu. Bajak laut tetap bajak laut. Mau sekecil apapun kekacauan yang mereka perbuat, tetap warga sipil yang jadi korban. Tugas kita adalah untuk memastikan itu tak terjadi,"

"Laksamana Madya Garp..." Wen Gu memancarkan raut kekaguman.

"Sama saja dengan stok Senbei dan donat. Wah, kalau kau tidak sering perhatikan jumlahnya, bisa-bisa saat ingin makan, malah habis. Sering sekali itu! Hal sekecil itu bisa jadi bencana! Tch, heran...padahal aku makannya segitu-segitu saja tetapi kenapa cepat sekali dia habis?"

"Ah, begitu..." Raut Wen Gu tadi seketika memudar.

"Heh, tapi yang penting semangat saja...euh...siapa namamu, omong-omong?"

Wen Gu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya sembari memasang hormat khas Navy, "Komandan Wen Gu dari markas G-3, siap bertugas, Laksamana Madya Garp!"

"Bwahahaha, itu baru semangat! Kalau ada masalah lagi, bilang saja, oke?"

Sang komandan tersenyum, "Laksamana Madya terlalu baik..."

"_Nah_, yang baik itu Bogart, soalnya dia semua yang kerjakan, bwahahahaha!" Wen Gu _sweat-dropped_, sementara Garp menepuk (atau lebih bagus disebut menabok) punggung pria itu sekali lagi sebelum berbalik pergi dan melambaikan tangannya, "Jangan kebanyakan berpikir keras-keras, nanti cepat tua seperti Sengoku. Ah, tapi aku juga sudah tua sih, bwahahahaha!"

Wen Gu hanya bisa tertegun di tempat. Memang sang Laksamana Madya senior itu sesuatu sekali.

"Komandan! Komandan Wen Gu!"

Pria yang dimaksud berbalik.

"Lapor, Komandan!" Seorang Navy yang Wen Gu kenal sebagai bawahannya memberi hormat, "Saya sudah mendapatkan ijinnya. Kita bisa membawa beberapa prajurit ke pulau Puerde Ri untuk meringkus Bajak Laut Jewelry Bonney,"

Wajah Wen Gu jelas berseri, "Benarkah?!" Ternyata dewi keberuntungan belum sepenuhnya meninggalkan dia, "Baiklah, kita bisa mulai persiapannya sekarang,"

"_Aye_, Komandan!"

"Kita butuh..." Sang komandan melangkah sembari terus berbicara pada bawahannya, memberi instruksi-instruksi berguna untuk kelengkapan pasukannya. Mereka terus berjalan menuruni tangga markas, "...dan begitu. Kira-kira apa lagi yang kurang?"

"Eh? Ah...Umm, maaf saya tidak punya saran apa-apa..."

Wen Gu menaikkan alisnya, "Tapi kau mendengarkan, bukan? Kulihat fokusmu seperti sedang di tempat lain,"

"Oh, m-maaf, Komandan. Saya hanya, umm, sedang memikirkan sesuatu. T-Tapi tentang misi kita, Komandan, bukan yang lain!"

"Katakan apa yang kau pikirkan, prajurit,"

"Eh? Umm..." Navy muda itu ragu sejenak, "Tentang tempat yang akan kita tuju, rasanya saya pernah mendengar satu dua rumor mengenai itu,"

"Pulau Puerde Ri?" Wen Gu mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku hanya pernah dengar penduduknya sangat menyukai anak kecil. Memangnya kenapa dengan itu?"

"Ah, ya itu juga. Tapi kalau tidak salah pulau itu sendiri pun sedikit, umm...aneh?" Sang prajurit menggaruk pipinya bersalah, "Saya tidak tahu pasti anehnya bagaimana. Seperti, umm...apa ya? Katanya kau akan mengerti sendiri kalau sampai disana, yang tampak tak seperti terlihatnya...begitu sih,"

Wen Gu menghentikan langkahnya, berpikir, "Kuharap bukan sesuatu yang dapat mengganggu misi kita. Pasukan Navy di sana dari awal tak banyak meski beberapa bajak laut sering melewatinya,"

"Saya harap juga begitu...Ah! Tapi saya tahu satu hal pasti, hanya nama lain pulau itu sih,"

"Apa itu?"

"Pulau Puer Dei. Saya dengar nama aslinya memang dieja begitu. Mungkin karena ada artinya,"

"Arti?"

Sang Navy muda mengangguk seraya menatap komandannya.

"_The Child of God_," **[3]**

* * *

**[1]** One Piece Manga - Chapter 662, Law tahu ada Sea Stone di _jitte_ Smoker tanpa menyentuhnya.

**[2]** One Piece Manga - Chapter 581, Komentar Scratchmen Apoo tentang kebrutalan Law. - Chapter 659, Komentar kru G-5 tentang Law yang _creepy_.  
(Komentar saya sih doi tamfan #gaadaygnanya)

**[3]** Arti asli dari bahasa latin Puer Dei.


	4. Kecil Lada Api, Besar Limau Abung

**A/N:** _S'got nothing to excuse. Many thanks and kisses for those who're still keeping track of this (...is there?). Y'all my rock! And for those wondering, yes I've got the plots covered. The only problem arose when the suck me suck at sewing them together__._

**DISCLAIMER:** _Can't even properly finish a chapter on time so to what reason do I deserve thing as grand as One Piece?_

* * *

**++-++  
Kecil Lada Api, Besar Limau Abung  
++-++**

_Ooh maksudmu ini? Uhn, yang ini memang spesial.  
__...  
__...Hei.  
__Apa...Apa karena ini aku diusir dari sini?_

**++-++  
**  
Keramaian di Puerde Ri tidak pernah surut, bahkan ketika senja telah lama berlalu. Lampu kerlap-kerlip kini menata rapi penerangan di sudut-sudut pusat kota. Bila siang waktunya bocah bersenang-senang, maka malam adalah gilirannya orang dewasa.

Dengar? Pub ini saja sudah riuh dengan derak tawa.

"Whoo~! Ini baru festival! Tak kenal waktu! Tancap teruuus~!" Shachi mengangkat tinggi gelasnya, mengadukannya dengan gelas paman di sebelah sok akrab.

"Ohohoho sepertinya kau tahu bagaimana caranya berpesta, anak muda!" Si paman balas merangkul bahunya dengan gestur yang sama.

"Tentu saja, paman! Kami kan bajak laut! HAHAHAHA~!" Di hadapan mereka, Penguin ikut nimbrung, menyikut si lelaki tua sembari nyengir lebar. Wajahnya kemerahan tanda mabuk.

"Hooooo~ Bajak laut! Pantas, pantas!" Untuk kesekian kalinya paman itu menggoyangkan gelasnya keras-keras, "Pria laut memang paling tahu bagaimana menjalani hidup! HAHAHAHA~! BERSULANG!"

"UOOOOOHH~!"

Di meja bar, di sudut pub, sepasang bulir hitam Teddy Bear milik Bepo hanya melongo. "Pesta itu...tak peduli status kriminal ya..." Kedua cakarnya mengeratkan pelukan pada Kikoku—si nodachi hitam ketika melirik ke pemiliknya, "Tidak apa-apa kah, Kapten?"

Ujung bibir Trafalgar Law tertarik kecil. Tidak ada satu gumaman pun, namun dari gerakan tangan kanannya yang menggoyang cangkir _ale_ dengan ringan, Bepo tahu _nakama_-nya ini sudah dapet restu dari sang bos besar.

Pintu ganda pub mengayun terbuka.

"Ah," Bepo menoleh, "Kapten, mereka datang."

Pria-pria dengan berbagai varian tinggi dan volume badan bermunculan masuk. Segala artikel khas pelayar melekat di tubuh mereka. Tidak sampai selusin jumlahnya, namun satu kepala saja sudah dimodali jambang tebal, koleksi luka, serta sorot mata yang membuat anak kecil berpikir tiga kali buat menangis.

Rombongan kekar tersebut tepat melangkah di belakang gadis kecil bersurai merah muda panjang yang lagaknya sudah bak kepala geng.

Kenyataannya, dia kepala geng.

"Hnnnng...?" Pandangan si paman teman minum Bajak Laut Heart menyipit, bangkit dari duduknya, "Hoi, hoi, kau nona mungil! Sedang apa di sini pukul segini?! Orang tuamu nan—hngg? Siapa lelaki-lelaki ini?"

"_There there there there there..._" Penguin menggaet lelaki tua itu kembali ke kursinya, "Biarkan saja dia, tidak perlu diurusi,"

"_Yeah_, nggak perlu diurusin! Bukan liganya kita!" Sambung Shachi, nadanya tarik ulur tak keruan. Sudah hampir menuju ke dunia sana rupanya, "SEKARANG BERSULANG!"

Masih bingung sebenarnya si paman, namun karena diajak bersulang, manusia mana yang sanggup menolak? "UOOH! BERSULANG!"

Sang perempuan mungil memutar bola matanya saat melewati mereka, tak mengubah laju langkahnya menuju bangku kosong di sebelah kapten Bajak Laut Heart dan semi-peliharaannya.

"Itu kru yang kau bawa untuk menemuiku?" Baru duduk, si dara sudah disuguhi seringai khas sang dokter kematian yang kabarnya sudah menjatuhkan banyak korban kaum Hawa.

"Mereka lapar," Jewelry Bonney berujar singkat, "Aku dan Balunn saja cukup," Mengendikan kepala ke pria besar yang berdiri membayang di belakangnya.

Benar saja. Di bagian meja bar seberang sana sudah mulai baku hantam memperebutkan perhatian bartender agar pesanannya dibuatkan terlebih dahulu. Nggak kapten nggak anak buah, sama saja.

"Fufu...sepertiya ada yang sedang kehabisan stok makanan di kapal. Bukan kasus baru kutebak, bila mengingat kaptennya."

"Urus masalahmu sendiri, Trafal—_Jangan mengangguk, Balunn! Kau ini berpihak pada siapa sih_?!" Si Glutton mendecak lalu menggebrak meja, "OI, BARTENDER! SEBELUM MEREKA, BAWA 15 LOYANG PIZZA KEMARI DULU! NGGAK PAKAI LAMA YA!"

Law tertawa.

"Jadi..." Pria itu masih memainkan cangkir _ale_-nya, "...apa yang kau bawa untukku hari ini?"

"Keinginanmu."

Alis kiri Law naik singkat. "Cepat."

"Kecepatan adalah spesialisku, Trafalgar. Bisa kukumpulkan kurang dari dua hari bila kumau, tapi aku melakukan sedikit _ad-lib _sebagai servis, bersyukurlah," Bonney mengibas rambutnya, "Dan efisien. _Not a single tidbit left in my plate, y'know_."

"Sepertinya Sea Stone itu tidak mengganggu kinerjamu," Senyum Law hanya dibalas dengusan. Tubuhnya bergeser agar berhadapan-hadapan dengan Bonney, "_Well...if you please_."

"_Oh,_ _not so fast,_" Dengan santai sang kapten mungil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan menaruhnya di atas meja bar, tepat di antara mereka, "_Now_ _you will explain yourself, goatee_."

Sebongkah perhiasan. Kerlip permata besar di tengahnya sukar untuk dikatakan palsu. Metal emas yang membungkusnya menambah angka nol pada nilai Beri yang mungkin dikantongi dari benda tersebut.

Ekspresi Law tak banyak berubah, senyumnya saja yang semakin melebar.

"...Kau ingin pendapatku?"

"Yang sebenar-benarnya."

Sang pria mendekat, menurunkan wajahnya agar suara bak bisikan setan itu menghembus tepat di telinga Bonney, "_Nice jewelry...but I'd rather wear you on me, Jewelry-ya..."_

"!?"

Tersentak. Bonney mendorong badan Law jauh-jauh, "MESUM!"

"Katanya kau ingin pendapatku yang sebenar-benarnya," Law tak menutupi tawa gelinya, wajahnya tertopang pada sebelah tangan, "Ternyata kau lebih _pure_ dari yang terlihat..."

"Kau yang terlalu _corrupted_, pedo!" Jari sang gadis mengacung tajam, "Dan berhenti bercanda! Kau tahu bukan itu yang kumaksud!"

Sekarang si dokter yang mengernyit, "Berapa kali kukatakan aku _bukan_ pedofil!"

"Tapi terlihat begitu dari sini," Balunn dan Bepo menyahut bersama.

"Apa aku tampak seperti butuh pendapat ekstra?" Intonasi Law sarkastik.

Yang disemprot mingkem. Sementara Bonney tetap membungkam, menunggu konfirmasi. Law akhirnya mengangkat bahu, suaranya setenang biasa.

"...Di mana kau menemukannya?"

"Di tempat yang tak akan pernah kau tahu sebelum kau memberi tahuku apa yang kau tahu," Bonney melempar seringai memancing, "Kau tahu sesuatu tentang benda ini, Trafalgar. Jelas bukan kerajinan pulau ini, _I know that much_. Desainnya kuno. Simbol yang tercetak juga tak terlihat di pulau ini—kemungkinan lambang peradaban luar."

"...Mungkin memang tepat memanggilmu Jewelry-ya **[1]**, _huh_?" Komentar Law berbuah cibiran Bonney saja, "Lalu kau berkata aku tahu sesuatu tentang itu?"

"Aku mendengar cerita—_informasi_, jika kau lebih memilih demikian. Saat menjalankan kesepakatan kita, tentunya. Ini muncul di tengah pencarianku. Aku bisa membedakan gosip belaka dan rumor kuat. Yang kudapat sudah mendekati fakta," Si dara menyilangkan kaki, memberi gestur acuh tak acuh, pun demikian intensinya jelas ingin mengasung reaksi.

"Kau yang bilang untuk mencari sendiri apa intensimu soal ini semua. Aku berada tepat di depan pintumu, Trafalgar. Sekarang kau yang menentukan akan membukanya dan membiarkan aku masuk, atau terjebak dalam ruang terbatasmu itu tanpa ada yang menjebolnya."

Untuk beberapa detik Law menatapnya, sampai senyumnya perlahan terbit, "…Sepertinya aku memang tidak salah orang. Akan tidak menarik kalau permainan ini jadi berat sebelah."

Alis Bonney mengedut. "Kau mempermainkanku."

"Aku mengetesmu," Sang dokter kematian terkekeh pelan, "Tapi kau tak sepenuhnya salah. Sudah kubilang akhir-akhir ini aku sedang kekurangan bahan menarik."

Si Glutton mendengus, "Hah, tidak mengejutkan bila itu dirimu. Aku telah mengiranya semenjak kita memulai 'kesepakatan' ini."

"Fufu...sekarang, untuk hadiah kecil yang kau inginkan..." Law tersenyum kalem, "Aku juga tidak tahu."

"..."

"Ahaha, jangan menatapku begitu, aku berkata sejujurnya," Gelas _ale_-nya digoyang lambat, "Aku tidak tahu benda itu berasal dari daerah mana, tapi satu yang pasti..." Mengayunkannya pada sang gadis, "Apa yang kau dapat mengkonfirmasi teoriku."

"Teori?"

Gestur Law tetap tak terburu, santai ketika memulai penjelasannya, "Kau pasti juga mengalaminya saat menuju pulau ini. Cuacanya terlalu buruk, bahkan untuk standar lautan Paradise. Salah navigasi sedikit saja taruhannya nyawa. Kupikir karena itu pula tak banyak Navy yang ditempatkan di sini. Tanpanya pun sudah banyak yang terseleksi, mana yang pantas menuju belahan laut selanjutnya dan yang tidak."

"_Yeah_...aku tahu." Hari super melelahkan bila Bonney boleh bilang. Padahal kondisinya dengan si Sea Stone laknat itu sendiri sudah beban, pakai ditambah cuaca begitu pula. Grand Line memang tidak pernah pandang bulu kepada siapa pun.

"_Well_, tidak sepertimu, kami tidak terpaku pada kondisi angin untuk melakukan perjalanan. Kapalku bergerak di dalam laut."

"_Submarine, eh_..." Sungguh transportasi tak awam yang lelaki ini pilih. Dia lebih _picky_ dari yang Bonney duga.

"Karenanya aku melihat sedikit pemandangan tersembunyi yang menarik..."

Pandangan bertanya Bonney bertemu dengan senyum tertahan Law yang kemudian berkata dengan timbre rendah, "Kapal karam," Masih, pandangan Bonney bertanya, "Ada ratusan, malah mungkin ribuan kapal karam yang tersebar di lantai laut sekitar pulau ini. Agaknya korban cuaca tersebut sudah menumpuk sejak berabad lalu."

Senyuman Law kemudian penuh maksud, "Hanya ada satu hal tertinggal saja bukan bila bertemu kapal karam?"

Seketika itu juga sesuatu tersambung dalam otak si surai merah jambu. "Oh, jangan katakan..."

"_Well_, benda apalagi menarik minat bajak laut?"

"Bodoh," Cemooh Bonney langsung, "Iya kalau kapal karamnya di tengah laut kosong. Ini adanya di dekat pulau berpenghuni, hei! Harta yang kau inginkan itu sudah pasti lama hilang dinikmati penduduk sini."

"Tentu. Aku juga sudah _salvage_ beberapa kapal untuk membuktikannya. Hasilnya seperti yang diduga...dan itu juga yang menarik."

"Hah?"

Law menopang dagunya, "Katakanlah aku punya bukti, kalau harta tersebut tidak diambil lewat _salvage_ keluar permukaan laut," Jeda, "Semua _terbenam_ ke dasar laut."

Beruntung di sini Grand Line. Kalau tidak, fakta seperti itu bakal susah untuk dicerna lawan bicaranya ini, "Jadi, kau ingin memberi-tahuku kalau di bawah dasar laut, katakanlah, ada daerah lain?"

"Topik yang menarik, bukan?"

Sang kapten mungil menghela napas, "Biar kutebak. Mengingat letaknya di dekat pulau berpenghuni dan hartanya sendiri hilang, kau berpikir penduduk sini membangun jalan bawah tanah semacamnya yang tersambung ke dasar laut? Itu kenapa kau ingin aku mencari letak jalan tersebut."

"Fufu, sepertinya pembicaraan kita bisa maju lebih cepat."

"...Teori gila," Bonney menggeleng, "Kalaupun ada jalan di dasar laut, aku tetap tidak mengerti cara mereka mengambil harta tersebut. Bisa jadi malah itu lapisan _volcano_ laut biasa," Begitu ia bilang, namun seringai kecil terkembang di bibirnya, "Teori gila...tapi tak buruk juga untuk dibuktikan."

"Ah, apa akhirnya pemikiran kita bisa searah, Glutton-ya?"

"Tolong. Jangan kelompokkan aku dengan otak sinting bin pedo-mu itu," Bonney bergidik, "Teorimu itu satu hal, namun setidaknya tak menyangkal info yang kukumpulkan."

Law mengulum senyum, hanya memandang; tahu tanpa berucap pun gadis rakus itu akan membuka sendiri padanya.

"Bergembira lah, penduduk sini memang mengumpulkan apa yang kau inginkan," Jemari si perempuan menyentuh perhiasan itu lagi, "Benda ini kudapat dari mereka. Sudah kukatakan ini kemungkinan berasal dari peradaban lama, bukan? Dan katamu beberapa kapal ada yang karam berabad lalu. Kalau dua hal ini tidak berhubungan, aku tak punya penjelasan lain yang lebih bagus."

"Aku terkesan dengan kemampuan mencurimu."

"Oh, jangan menunduhku dulu, _smirky_. Mereka yang memberiku ini," Bonney mengangkat bahunya, "Ingat para bocah yang kau takuti dengan 'operasi'-mu kemarin-kemarin itu? Salah satu dari mereka adalah anak walikota sini," Ia menyisir surai panjangnya angkuh, "_Well_, dengan sedikit pesona dan trik kecilku, aku berhasil bertemu ayahnya dan mengajaknya...'bicara'. Perhiasan ini hanya sebagian kecil dari buah hasilnya."

"Hoo..." Law mencondong ke sisi, lihai saat menyelipkan lengan ke bangku kosong di sebelah Bonney sehingga secara tak langsung merangkul pinggang rampingnya dari belakang. "...Aku penasaran dengan 'pesona' yang membuat walikota itu tertunduk padamu," Suaranya menurun bahaya, "Tak keberatan menunjukkan padaku juga?"

Alih-alih raut muak, Bonney melirik ke atas, pandangannya bertumpu pada wajah Law yang telah dihiasi seringai khasnya itu.

"Fufu, kau ingin melihatnya? _Aww_...ditatap begitu, aku jadi tak punya pilihan selain menunjukkannya padamu kan," Sengaja mendekatkan diri ke arah sang pemeluk, bibirnya melengkung nakal. Tangan kanan dia beringsut naik, meniti pola _smiley_ di baju pria tersebut, "Tapi hati-hati, kalau kau ikut terpincut..."

Berhenti. Telunjuknya menusuk keras dada Law. "..._artinya kau 110% pedofil._"

Dan seketika kelegitan _killer-smirk_ Law luntur.

"OI, OI, ANAK MUDA! DARIPADA MENGGODA BOCAH MENDING SINI KITA MINUM BERSAMA!"

"JANGAANN!" Inginnya Shachi menepuk bahu si paman, tapi apa daya tenaga orang mabuk tak bisa dikontrol. Jadilah si paman menyusruk ke Penguin dengan 'ugh' lemah, "Kapten sedang, uuuh...ada kencan pennnnting malam ini!"

"Penting! Penting!" Penguin membeo.

"Dengan bocah?"

"_Uuuh-huh._"

Si paman terkekeh, "Orientasi kaptenmu suram, ya?"

"Ssshhhh...jangan keras-keraaaasss!" Tapi suara Shachi menggema sampai satu pub, "Kapten suuennnsitif soal seleranya itu, kita saja ngegosipnya harus sembunyi-sem—hng?" Matanya menangkap sesuatu.

"Oooooh…" Penguin cegukan, tepuk tangan bahagia, "Dinding pub berubah warna lhoooo~! Biru transparan! Mirip warna _Room_ Kapt—Ah."

Terus diam. Pandang-pandangan dengan Shachi.

Oh. _Crap_.

Detik selanjutnya, tak ada yang lebih menyayat telinga ketimbang jeritan Shachi yang tergantung terbalik di lampu langit-langit pub.

"Sepertinya Shachi sudah terlalu banyak minum jadi biarkan dia begitu sampai sadar. Kau bisa menurunkannya nanti, Penguin."

"_A-Aye, Cap'n!_" Suara perintah Law terbukti efektif menjernihkan sebagian pengaruh alkohol Penguin. Dia ogah ikutan di-_Takt_ kaptennya. Bahkan kru Bonney di seberang sana secara insting menggeser meja agak jauhan dari sang duo kapten, kalau-kalau ada sesi _Takt_ lanjutan berhubung ikut menggosip.

Cengiran terhibur terplester di wajah Bonney, "Aku suka kru-mu."

Sang dokter tidak terkesan. Ia menarik diri dari posisi terakhirnya, "Bisa kita mulai bicara tentang dimana jalan tersembunyinya?"

Sang kapten mungil masih menyumpal sisa tawanya sebelum menjawab, "Ah, kalaupun ada semacam itu, mengetahuinya akan lumayan _tricky._"

"Maksudmu?"

Ia berdehem kecil, "Mereka memang mengumpulkan hartanya, namun bukan lewat _salvage_ kapal," Manik keunguan Bonney membulir dramatis, "Mereka menemukan—tidak, _seseorang_ memberikannya pada mereka."

Berita baru tersebut sanggup membuat ekspresi Law berubah—sang lelaki tertarik, "Kau tahu siapa dia?"

"_Nope_." Bonney mengibaskan lengannya, "Aku juga tak dapat detil rupanya. Tapi informasi ini tetap valid," Ia terdiam sesaat, tampak mempertimbangkan sesuatu, "Tak semua orang mendapatkan hartanya. Semacam...harus berada di kondisi tertentu dulu."

"Kondisi?"

"Aku mendengar banyak testimoni, rata-rata berkata mereka hampir akan selalu menemukan ini di hutan," Si dara menunjuk perhiasan di hadapannya, "Tahu-tahu muncul tergeletak begitu saja di tengah jalan mereka. Lokasinya pun acak. Penduduk sini telah mencoba menggali area dimana beberapa harta ditemukan. Nihil. Karenanya mereka percaya ada seseorang yang sengaja meletakkannya, meski tak tahu tujuannya apa."

Dan perkataan terakhir Bonney tergantung di udara ketika lima loyang pizza disuguhkan ke hadapannya. Merengut, bulir ametisnya menyorot tajam pada si bartender. "Sisanya sedang dipanggang, Nona mungil," Sang pria membalas hambar. Bonney mendecih, tapi tangannya tetap meluncur untuk menyobek sepotong pizza dan melahapnya habis dalam kurun waktu rekor.

Law tak memberi komentar menyebalkan seperti biasanya, tampak tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Perempuan itu memaklumi. Ia pun juga butuh waktu untuk berkontemplasi akan info tersebut saat pertama kali mempelajari kebenarannya. Mana tahu dibalik lahan penuh gempa _random_ ini ada cerita semacam itu? Sepanjang karir perbajak-lautannya, Bonney telah banyak makan asam garam perihal mendapat kekayaan cuma-cuma dan percayalah, yang seperti ini hitungannya unik.

"Jadi," Nada datar Law menghidupkan kembali diskusi mereka, "Di sini ada dermawan rendah hati, atau malah kelewat pemalu sampai-sampai tak ingin menunjukkan muka ke orang yang didermanya?" Tawa rendahnya mengalun, "Dan tadinya aku berpikir keadaan tidak akan lebih menarik lagi. Alih-alih seluruh penghuni kota, lawan bermainnya satu individu misterius, _huh_?"

"Bila benar satu,"

"_Well_, mengambil harta dari bawah laut memang bukan pekerjaan satu orang, terlebih lagi sebanyak itu dengan cara tak umum. Namun ketimbang itu..." Gelas _ale_ yang selama ini dimainkannya mendarat di meja bar, menoleh dengan raut sedikit lebih serius—setidaknya menurut Bonney, "...aku tetap belum mendengar 'kondisi' yang kau maksud, Glutton-ya. Yang kau berikan tadi samar, sebatas pinggiran inti sebenarnya. Kuharap sudah saatnya kau mengelaborasi lebih lanjut, hmm?"

Di balik kesibukannya mengunyah, sang kapten mungil masih dapat terkekeh. Ini dia kenapa lawan jeli itu menyebalkan, tapi tak pernah memberi hidupnya kebosanan, "Dan hal itu_, my fellow captain_..." Dia menelan rotinya, "...yang membawa kita ke kesepakatan selanjutnya,"

"_'Scuse me_? Kau—"

"—_Na-ah_, kau mungkin ingin mendengar ini dulu sebelum melanjutkan khotbah kecilmu, Trafalgar," Bonney menggoyangkan telunjuknya, yang tak lama merayap kembali ke loyang-loyang setengah isi di depannya, "Sangkal lah sekeras mungkin jika perlu, kau tetap akan memerlukan aku dalam permainan ini."

Ketika tidak mendapat reaksi apa-apa, Bonney menganggap ini sebagai tanda untuk terus berbicara. Seraya mengunyah segigit besar pizza baru, tentu, "Tidak semua orang mendapatkan hartanya, _yeah_? Sebab dermawan pemalu kita ini spesifik memberi ke satu kelompok tertentu saja. Mau tebak siapa?"

Bibir Law menipis. Bila perempuan itu _amat_ percaya dirinya pasti dibutuhkan... "_You don't mean it._"

"_Hate to burst your bubble but I do_," Sang dara menggestur ke seluruh tubuh mininya, lalu mengangkat bahu, "Nampaknya kalian cocok jadi teman curhat-curhatan berhubung sesama pedo."

Hal terakhir yang Law ingin ketahui sekarang adalah nyamuk di pulau ini ternyata juga penggemar anak kecil. _Spare him the itch though._

"Kau positif?"

"Aku anti memberi info setengah-matang, mesum."

"Dan kau yakin aku akan mengikuti kesepakatan tambahan dari yang awal telah kita diskusikan?"

"Kau akan." Tangan bebas Bonney mengibas ke arah pendampingnya.

Balunn mengangguk, "Kami menginflitrasi diam-diam markas Navy dan mengetahui orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kunci Sea Stone Kapten adalah orang yang pernah dikalahkan Kapten. Dia sedang menuju pulau ini. Dengan sedikit taktik, mendapat kunci Kapten bukan lagi masalah."

"_Big boys_ manisku memang gerombolan otot, tapi mereka digerakkan oleh otak setara 125 juta Beri," Sang kapten mungil tersenyum kalem, "Kuharap kau tidak meremehkan performa mereka."

Law belum kehilangan senyumnya sendiri, "Pertanyaanku belum terjawab, Glutton-ya. Apa yang membuatmu yakin aku tak akan menggunakan anak kecil _sungguhan_ untuk kali ini?"

"Sebab aku punya sesuatu yang tidak mereka miliki."

"Tentunya kau punya. Namun bila kemampuanku dapat menutupi kekurangan mereka?"

"_Tsk_, _tsk_, kau terlalu meremehkan ini, Trafalgar," Bonney memutar pizza baru di tangannya, "Aku paham apa rencanamu secara garis besar. Menggunakan bocah sebagai umpan sementara orang-orangmu berjaga di perimeter. Tapi tentu kau tahu itu telah dicoba oleh penduduk sini? _Well, _katakanlah kau punya sesuatu untuk meng-_counter _ini dan kemampuan kru-mu tak bisa disamakan dengan warga sipil. Meski demikian aku percaya ada _trial and error_ panjang. Tetapi denganku, kau tak perlu membuang banyak waktu di sini," Sebuah lambaian, "Masih ada setengah Grand Line lagi menunggu untuk diarungi, bukan?" Dan pizzanya masuk ke mulut Bonney seutuhnya.

Sang dokter kematian menggeleng, ujung bibirnya menekuk tertarik, "Katakan apa yang membuatmu merasa lebih spesial."

"Pertama, aku imut. Bila pedo sepertimu terjerat daya tarikku, kupikir begitu juga dengan pedo lainnya."

Law bersumpah mendengar Bepo mendengus, walau saat ia melirik, beruang itu telah memasang ekspresi sepolos temboknya kembali.

"Aku buk—"

"—Kedua, cakupan inderaku mendeteksi sekitarku lebih luas dari normalnya manusia..." Jeda, "..._jika kau tahu apa maksudku._"

Diamnya Law kemudian bukan menandakan ia tak tahu. Sebaliknya, sesuatu membuatnya ragu, "...Observation Haki, _huh_?" Kemampuan misterius yang dimiliki setiap orang, namun tidak semua orang bisa membangkitkannya. Semakin mendekati New World, pemilik kemampuan tersebut katanya akan tersebar dimana-mana. Law benci mengakui tapi dia masih dalam tahap menguasainya, "Bepo bercerita kau kewalahan menghindari kejaran Navy sebelum bertemu dengannya. Dan kau masih berkata mempunyai Haki itu?"

Mendecak. Hanya karena Bonney benci diingatkan lagi akan pengalaman itu, "Cobalah hidup bersama Sea Stone selama tiga hari penuh dan aku penasaran apa gurat di bawah matamu itu tak semakin hitam karenanya," Dia mengacungkan lengan bergelang batunya, "Terima kasih atas hobi maniakmu, makananku beberapa hari terakhir ini terasa tak memuaskan."

"Setidaknya bukan penghalang nafsu makanmu," Sang dokter tertawa, "Jadi kau benar mampu mendeteksi keberadaan orang itu nanti?"

"Dalam kondisi primaku, ya. Area Haki-ku luas, takkan kubiarkan seorang pun lolos,"

Terdiam kembali. Bulir keabuan sang kapten Bajak Laut Heart terfokus padanya cukup lama, "Satu pertanyaan lagi."

"Heh, kau sangat perhitungan ya."

"Kenapa kau memberitahu semua info tadi _sebelum_ mengajakku membuat kesepakatan baru? Kupikir keuntungan sedang berada di pihakmu?"

Kini Bonney yang terheran, "Kau benar-benar perlu bertanya itu, _huh_?"

"_Humor me._"

Menghela napas, "Asal tahu saja, _pirate_, aku paham mana perjanjian yang pantas untuk masih ditegakkan dan mana yang tidak," Sela sejenak. Bibir Bonney menekuk acuh, meski intonasinya lebih turun hingga berupa bisikan saja, "...Kau menegakkannya sekali, aku membalasnya. Hanya itu."

_There now_. Ekspresi itu bukan sesuatu yang kau lihat setiap hari, dan seorang Law tak akan membiarkannya terlewat begitu saja, "Apakah aku menolongmu saat itu sangat berarti banyak untukmu?"

Si gadis memutar bola matanya, "Simpan seringaimu. Akankah kita menuju pembicaraan kesepakatan selanjutnya atau tidak? Aku tak punya waktu semalaman menghiburmu."

"_Playing hard, eh_?" Law tertawa pelan, "Baiklah, mari dengar tawaranmu."

"Pembagian harta, tentu. Memangnya apalagi yang menarik dalam kasus ini?"

"Aku kosong untukmu, kau tahu."

Roger, Bonney rasa pria ini butuh digantung terbalik juga kalau-kalau kewarasannya mengendap di dengkul, "Apa wajah ini terlihat se-_desperate_ itu dimatamu?"

"Kau hanya malu."

"Dan kau hanya tak tahu malu." Si Glutton memutar posisi duduknya agar bertemu muka dengan rekan aliansinya, "Cukup dengan kevulgaranmu dan mari bicara bisnis," Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke hadapan sang pria; gelang batu hina itu berjuntai tak berbahaya. Begitu mata telanjang mengartikan, tapi sesungguhnya sedaritadi—sedari sekian hari terakhir ini, tak pernah sedetik pun benda itu tidak membuat hidup Bonney terasa bagai neraka.

Dan Law tahu persis neraka semacam apa.

"Bicara. Sepakat. Ini lepas." Bonney mendikte padat. Mimiknya tenang saat mengangkat sedikit dagunya, bak ratu yang tetap sanggup bermuka angkuh di tengah keadaan pelik pun. Tangannya masih mengulur, mengisyaratkan jabat tangan untuk mengikat kesepakatan, "Atau berencana untuk berpikir lain?"

Dengan senyum khas terpoles di wajah, sang dokter kematian raih pergelangan tangan tersebut, mengusung ke bibirnya dan alih-alih mengecup punggung tangan seperti yang Bonney kira, dia menjilat sisa saus tertinggal di jemari mungilnya. Sorot keabuannya mantap melekat di manik keunguan si dara...

...yang omong-omong mulai kehabisan tenaga menjaga regalianya selagi sensasi _itu_ masih menginvasi ujung-ujung jarinya.

Semua salah Sea Stone, salah lidah Trafalgar Law dan jejak hangatnya yang berbekas di kulit Jewelry Bonney.

"_Nah_, mungkin merubah sedikit alur permainan tidak begitu buruk."

**|  
xXx  
|**

"Semua _itu_, dan kaptenmu belum mengakui orientasi meyimpangnya juga?" Balunn berbisik melalui sela bibir terkatupnya.

Bepo berkedip, memastikan tidak ada kubah biru transparan yang menyelimuti mereka, "Dia _tsundere._"

**|  
xXx  
|**

Adalah keesokan harinya ketika beberapa orang tampak berjalan beregu meninggalkan kota pelabuhan utama Puerde Ri, menuju area hutan yang memadati sebagian besar pulau. Dan kru bajak laut aliansi dadakan tersebut mengemban dua misi di tangan. Karenanya mereka memecah diri menjadi dua grup yang masing-masing beranggotakan campuran dari kedua kru.

Tim Bonney memegang misi utama, memancing target mereka untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya. Berbekal informasi yang didapatnya, dia dan timnya sudah bergerak ke daerah-daerah yang telah dipersempit menjadi beberapa titik area saja.

Sementara Tim Law mempunyai perannya tersendiri.

"...Tapi omong-omong hutan ini luas sekali, ya..."

Balunn mengipasi lehernya dengan telapak tangan, "Pulau musim gugur sih, musim gugur. Kalau seharian dipakai berjalan sana-sini tetap saja buat gerah," Beberapa orang baik dari kru Heart maupun Bonney yang tersebar di sekelilingnya manggut-manggut menyetujui, sembari melakukan hal yang ditugaskan. Hutan barat daya ini—daerah kerja mereka ini memang luas. Sudah semenjak pagi mereka menyisir, baru ketika matahari makin bergulir ke barat setengah lebihnya tertelusuri. Untuk apa, kau tanya?

"Hei, Death Surgeon, sehabis ini tinggal satu area lagi kan?"

Berdiri di tengah lahan sepi pepohonan, Trafalgar Law membisu. Pun demikian matanya aktif menyusur detil sekitarnya.

"Hei!"

"Kalau memang kaptenmu tak salah memberi info," Law tidak berbalik saat berbicara padanya.

Balunn mengangkat bahunya kasual, "...Kapten tidak akan salah. Rumor-rumor kecil semacam ini sengaja dia telusuri untuk _double-check_."

"_Perfectionist, huh_?"

"_That's Cap'n for ya_," Awak kru Bonney itu menghela napas. "Makanya aku bertanya-tanya, apa kita sendiri aman berada disini lama-lama."

Giliran sang dokter yang mengangkat bahu, "_Well_..."

**.**

_"Orang hilang?"_

_"Yep. Pergi ke hutan dan tiba-tiba '_poof!_', menghilang tanpa jejak. Kebanyakan korbannya bajak laut. Hanya sebatas rumor sih, tapi beberapa area tempat harta ditemukan ada yang bersinggungan dengan tempat hilangnya orang-orang tersebut."_

_"Rumor, _eh_?"_

_"Bagaimana? Tertarik memeriksanya?"_

_"Orang menghilang secara misterius di tempat harta ditemukan, pastinya ada sesuatu di balik itu...begitu yang ingin kau sugestikan padaku, bukan?"_

_"Bagianku tak perlu banyak orang, katakanlah aku hanya memberimu hal lain untuk membunuh waktu."_

_"_My, how considerate of you_. Baiklah, mari lihat seberapa jauh rumor yang kau percaya ini menghiburku."_

_"Kalau begitu sekarang hanya tingg—_Trafalgar Law, berani sentuh tanganku sekali lagi kukuliti kau hidup-hidup dan jangan pikir akan kuhentikan meski akhirnya kau mengaku pedo lahir batin_."_

_"Hm? Bukan yang tadi itu kau sendiri yang mengulurkan tanganmu padak—"_

_"—YA TAPI BUKAN UNTUK KAU EMUT, MESUM!"_

**.**

"...semenjak tadi belum ada seorang pun yang hilang dari tim ini. Artinya sang pelaku belum tertarik dengan kita?"

"Belum, _huh_?" Mereka sengaja tidak berpencar, berpindah dari satu titik ke titik area lainnya dalam tim untuk memastikan tak ada anggotanya yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Namun karena tim mereka cukup besar, anggotanya bisa dipecah menjadi dua sub-tim demi mempercepat kerja. Di sub-tim ini, Balunn berpasangan dengan ketua timnya sendiri.

Ia berjongkok di depan sebuah semak-semak, "Kita sendiri belum menemukan apa-apa. Kupikir tempat-tempatnya akan penuh kabut atau apa begitu yang membuat orang mudah tersesat dan menghilang. Nyatanya normal-normal saja. Kalaupun ada tanda kekerasan tertinggal...hmm..." Dia memiringkan kepalanya, "...pohon dan semak-semak agak miring? Tanahnya tidak rata."

"Kemungkinan pengaruh gempa, bekas tanahnya bergeser natural."

"Gempa..." Sang lelaki besar kembali berdiri, "Mungkin saja, terjadinya sering begitu. Omong-omong gempa yang tadi itu terasa lebih kuat dari biasanya ya?"

Law bergumam menyetujui.

Kurang lebih setengah jam yang lalu gempa _random_ itu datang lagi. Bukan hal mengejutkan memang, hanya saja skalanya lebih besar dari yang pernah mereka rasakan sekian hari di pulau ini. Berlangsung beberapa detik saja sebelum kembali normal. Sang dokter memanggul Kikoku pada bahunya, berputar menghadap Balunn, "Bagaimana dengan tempat di dekat teluk itu?"

"Ah, pelabuhan terbengkalai itu?" Tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang berada, terdapat tempat bertambatnya kapal-kapal yang sudah lama tak terpakai, "Kami sudah memeriksa beberapa kapal tertinggal tapi tak ada hal menarik selain bahwa itu milik bajak laut. Ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh pemiliknya mungkin, entahlah."

"Areanya?"

"_Nope_, sama saja. Sebenarnya ada gua, tapi setelah ditelusuri, jalan buntu. Aku dan orang-orangmu sempat memeriksa sekali lagi kalau ada pintu rahasia semacamnya. Sayangnya benar buntu."

"_I see_," Law menutup matanya, "Kita hampir selesai dengan area ini."

"Kapten Bonney belum menghubungi?"

Sang kapten Heart menggeleng, tangan bebasnya refleks menyentuh Baby Den Den Mushi di dalam sakunya.

"Hhh...mereka belum berhasil memancing keluar targetnya juga, _huh_?"

Hening lagi. Bunyi burung mengepakkan sayap dan hewan-hewan malam yang mulai keluar dari sarangnya sesekali memecah keheningan itu. Law memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pencarian mereka di area tersebut, "Kita bergabung dengan grup Shachi-Penguin dulu." Dan tangannya telah meraih alat komunikasinya.

_PURU PURU PURU. PURU PURU PURU. KATCHA._

**"O-Oh! Kapten!"**

Suara Penguin.

"Di sini telah selesai. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

**"Te-Tentu sudah selesai! Yaaah...tapi tetap tidak menemukan apa-apa, ya kan Shachi?"**

**"_Yeah!_"**

"...Kalian yakin?"

**"Yakin, Kapten! Astaga, masa' tidak percaya, sih?"**

Jeda, "...Baiklah. Kita ke area selanjutnya, temui aku di tempat yang sudah kita tentukan."

**"Ah, soal itu, bagaimana kalau kumpulnya di, uh, rumah dekat situ? Tidak jauh kok Kapten, kau pasti bisa menemukannya!"**

"Rumah?"

**"Iya, rumah!"** Kali ini suara Shachi, **"Dari areamu lebih dekat malah."**

"...Kenapa rumah?"

**"Mmm...soalnya—"**

**"Ah, Shachi apa kamu—"**

**"—WAAAAAAAA! Pokoknya sampai berjumpa di dekat rumah, Kapten!"**

_KATCHA._

Sunyi. Law memegang Baby Den Den Mushi yang sudah kembali ke mode tertidurnya dalam diam.

"Err, yang terakhir itu...suara wanita?" Balunn akhirnya berkomentar. Law masih bergeming, "Sekedar membantu, aku mungkin tahu rumah mana yang dimaksud kru-mu."

Kalimat itu berhasil memancing si dokter untuk menoleh.

"Di sebelah sana," Lelaki besar itu menunjuk ke sisi kirinya, "Gubuk sebutan yang lebih tepat menurutku. Kupikir langka sekali ada yang mau tinggal di hutan semacam ini, makanya aku ingat. Lagipula...um..."

"Lagipula?"

Balunn ragu, namun kemudian mengangkat bahu, "...Aku melihat duo kru-mu itu masuk ke sana sejam yang lalu, karenanya aku tak mengingatkanmu untuk memeriksa rumah itu, kan sudah ada mereka."

Urat kening Law berkedut bahaya, "..._Sejam_? _Tanpa laporan_?"

"Itu...bukan aku yang menyimpulkan, ya," Balunn mengangkat tangan. Apa yang bakal terjadi dengan duo kru itu bukan urusannya, tapi sebagai sesama anggota awak kapal bajak laut, dia hanya bersimpati. Si pria paham bagaimana rasanya ketahuan molor di tengah pekerjaan. Begitu-begitu, kapten mungilnya seram lho. Saat seperti itu saja kau akan berharap si gadis masih lebih suka melahap pizza ketimbang orang.

Sang dokter kematian menghela napas, lalu mengeraskan suaranya saat menghadap ke arah yang ditunjuk Balunn, "Kita pergi dari sini!"

Gumaman 'oke' dengan berbagai varian nada terdengar dari timnya. Namun fokus telinga Balunn sekarang ada pada gumaman sang kapten Heart setelahnya, "Kuharap mereka menemukan hal _menarik_ di rumah itu..."

Kalau Balunn berharap ekspresi haus darah yang sekilas tampak berbayang di wajah pria itu hanya ilusi matanya saja.

Perjalanan kesana tidak memakan banyak waktu, pemandangan rumah sederhana tak lama tampak ke hadapan mereka. Pagar kayu reyot mengitari bangunan tersebut. Hampir seluruh dindingnya ditutupi sulur-sulur, membuatnya bersatu dengan dedaunan di sekitarnya. Meski demikian ada tanda-tanda bahwa gubuk itu masih dihuni. Salah satunya adalah kebun kecil terawat yang ditumbuhi berbagai sayuran segar di halaman depannya.

Dan di situ pula dua manusia ber-_jumpsuit_ putih terlihat melambaikan tangan mereka.

"Kapteeeeeen!"

"Di sini lhoooo!"

Menurut Balunn, kedua orang tersebut sepertinya amat tangguh karena perlu keberanian tingkat tinggi memilih wajah sumringah sebagai reaksi untuk menyambut kapten mereka yang saat ini telah lebih dari siap menunjukkan pada dunia mengapa ia disebut 'dokter kematian'. Tebali kata 'kematian'.

Atau sederhananya, mereka _kuuki yomenai_ **[2]**.

"Satu menit..." Tanpa basa-basi, Law menancapkan nodachi hitamnya ke tanah tepat di depan kedua orang tersebut.

"Hah?" Shachi dan Penguin berkedip.

Sang pria melipat tangannya di depan dada, menutup mata, "...adalah waktu kalian untuk menjelaskan segalanya," Jeda, "Dimulai dari sekarang."

"EH!?"

"S-Satu menit!? Biasanya kau memberi waktu lebih panjang, Kapten!"

Law masih menutup mata.

"A-Ah, umm, darimana—sebentar..." Padahal tadi Penguin sudah latihan berargumen dengan Shachi, tapi mendengar waktu mereka tak selama yang diduga, tiba-tiba dia nge-_blank_, "Oh! Jadi kami pergi mencari petunjuk di area yang kau suruh. Serius dicari kok, Kapten!"

"Benar! Dan memang tak ada apa-apa!" Shachi menimpali, lalu berbisik, "...H-Harusnya..."

"_W-Well_, kau tahu kan pagi ini kami sedikit, err, _hangover_. Sedikit kok, sedikit! Makanya kami masih percaya diri untuk memimpin sub-tim satu lagi. Dan aku, khususnya, tidak mudah tumbang hanya karena _hangover_. Tidak seperti Shachi yang—"

"—Oke, cukup, Penguin. Tak perlu diingatkan," Membicarakan itu lagi membuat kepala Shachi berdenyut. Ya, siapa juga yang tidak kalau sedang mabuk malah digantung terbalik, "I-Intinya sore ini ketika kami merasa...merasa..." Dia mengeluarkan suara memilukan, tangan menengadah ke langit, "..._merasa bahwa neraka itu memang kejam_—"

"—_Hangover_ Shachi mencapai klimaks. A-Aku juga sih, tapi tak separah dia—"

"—_dan apinya membakar jiwamu pelan-pelan_—"

"—Shachi muntah sepanjang jalan. Kau harus lihat wajahnya—"

"—_tapi kemudian nyanyian malaikat yang datang terasa bagai embun penyegar_—"

"—Di tengah jalan kami bertemu nenek ini. Oh, sungguh dia penyelamat hidup!"

"Hee..." Di barisan belakang Law, Balunn bergumam pada seorang kru Heart di sisinya, "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kaptenmu membatasi dengan waktu," Telunjuknya mengacung, "Apa itu normal?"

"Kau mesti lihat bila waktunya lebih panjang," Si kru mengangkat bahu, "Mereka sempat membuat pentas boneka."

Sementara itu, Shachi keluar dari mode pujangganya, "Dia membawa kami ke rumahnya. Katanya punya ramuan obat semacamnya."

"Dan ramuannya manjur sekali. Semua neraka itu—_whoosh_! Hilang begitu saja~!"

"Lalu dia membuat kue! Kuenya enak lho, Kapten! Dia bahkan mau memberi kami lagi untuk bekal."

"Sayang kayu bakar untuk oven habis. Jadi kami membantu memotongkan kayu untuknya."

"Oh, tenang! Kami tidak membuang waktu dengan hanya memotong kayu!"

"Kita masih punya kerjaan, 'kan? Satu area lagi yang harus ditelusuri."

"Yep, makanya untuk menghemat waktu, selama kami sibuk memotong kayu di sini—

"—kami menyuruh sisa sub-tim untuk membantu mengaduk adonan kue di dapur."

...

Sunyi.

"P-Percayalah, Kapten! Di area yang kau suruh itu benar tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Adanya hanya, uh, pohon-pohon miring?"

"Tanya yang lain deh, mereka akan berkata hal yang sama!"

"Kami di sini sekalian menunggu kueaargh—maksudku, Kapten saja, kok! Sungguh!"

"Hei," Balunn bergumam lagi di tempatnya, "Perasaanku saja atau sejak awal mereka..._memohon_ kepada pedang panjang itu? Dan ah..." Sebelah alisnya naik, "...mereka bersujud padanya. Yang mengerikan bukannya kaptenmu, ya?"

"Sungguh," Si kru menggeleng, "Kau _akan_ sangat ingin bersujud pada pedang itu di situasi mereka."

Dan ketika Law tetap tak berkomentar sepatah kata pun, sang duo kru Heart merasa lima detik sebelum penentuan hidup mereka itu amat menyiksa jiwa raga.

"Ah," Shachi menyeletuk tiba-tiba, suaranya _surprisingly _tenang, "Tunggu, Kapten, kau tak akan sempat menghukum kami sebab habis ini ada tempat yang perlu kau lihat."

"Ah," Giliran Penguin yang menyeletuk, "Benar juga. Sehabis ini seseorang mau mengajak kami ke tempat aneh."

Sunyi lagi.

"...Aneh?"

Betapa suara sang kapten yang berkumandang tepat di dua detik terakhir waktu mereka itu mengembalikan vitalitas mental Penguin dan Shachi ke atas nol. Law sudah menatap mereka kembali.

"_Yeah_, aneh. Soalnya di situ—"

"Oh?"

Suara baru mengalihkan perhatian seluruh tim ke belakang Shachi dan Penguin berdiri. Seorang wanita tua berjalan lambat keluar dari pintu rumah menuju mereka, "Apa ini orang yang kalian tunggu itu? Mengapa mengobrol di luar, masuklah ke dalam."

Bukan, Nek, tadi itu bukan 'mengobrol', tapi 'perhelatan hidup dan mati'—begitu yang ingin Penguin sampaikan, sayang keburu didahului kaptennya.

"Terima kasih, tapi kami punya agenda lain untuk dijalankan," Law menimang sesaat, "Nampaknya anggota kru-ku sempat berada dalam perawatanmu, aku sangat menghargainya."

"Fufu, tak perlu sungkan, mereka pemuda yang manis sekali. Cukup untuk menghibur nenek yang kesepian ini."

"...Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Aku tahu yang kamu pikirkan, Nak. Namun tak ada yang lebih diinginkan lansia sepertiku selain menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dalam damai di tengah alam."

Lagi, sang dokter memberi jeda, "Kupikir hutan ini cukup berbahaya, dengan adanya rumor banyak orang menghilang itu?"

"Aah, kamu sudah mendengarnya, ya?" Nenek itu tersenyum, "Apa kamu juga mendengar kalau yang menghilang kebanyakan bajak laut? Mereka yang lebih harus waspada ketimbang aku," Pandangannya pada Law kemudian penuh makna, "Bagaimana dengan kalian? Apa kalian _perlu_ merasa waspada?"

Ujung bibir Law melengkung naik, "Perlu pun, kami tak merasa harus. Tapi kami _sangat _tertarik dengan sesuatu dibalik yang 'perlu untuk diwaspadai' itu."

"Sebaiknya kalian berpikir lagi," Orang tua itu terkekeh, "Umur kalian masih terlalu panjang untuk berhenti di 'menghilang'. Walau, yah...menurutku kalian anak muda yang berani."

"Jalan hidup yang memaksa demikian."

"Mengesankan," Sang perempuan tersenyum simpul, "Tapi kadang keberanian bisa membawa kepada bahaya. Meski kalau wanita renta ini berpendapat, kalian bukan tipe penarik bahaya yang dimiliki pulau ini."

"Sayangnya," Kapten Heart itu menanggap ringan, "Kami tipe yang mencari bahaya."

Untuk beberapa detik si nenek berkedip, lalu tertawa, "Oh, aku _tahu_ kalian memang pemuda yang menarik."

**_TAP! TAP! TAP!_**

"Nenek!"

Suara lain muncul dari balik pintu rumah, diikuti derap langkah kaki, kemudian berhenti. "Ah," Suara itu berseru, "Kamu kan—"

**|  
xXx  
|**

Kebebasan adalah ketika pizza pagi ini terasa lebih gurih, daging ayam terasa lembut di lidah, _spaghetti_ teruji amat kenyal sampai meluncur begitu saja di kerongkongan, bahkan _rum_ tak pernah terasa sesegar ini di badan.

Kebebasan adalah ketika Jewelry Bonney bisa menikmati makanannya lagi seperti sedia kala.

_Viva la libertà_.

Lalu ada baiknya untuk tidak menyebut-nyebut kata Sea Stone di hadapannya selama beberapa hari ke depan bila tetap ingin punya nyawa untuk menikmati makananmu esok hari.

_Mood_ Bonney bahkan masih berada di puncak saat dia kembali beraksi sebagai 'Spinel', berjalan-jalan di sejumlah titik area di hutan tenggara Puerde Ri demi memancing target utama misinya. Sang gadis malah terlihat jauh lebih natural sebagai anak kecil dengan kondisi itu.

Namun itu adalah narasi untuk sekian jam yang lalu.

Sekarang Bonney masih berjalan di tengah hutan, berada di ukuran tubuh kecilnya, menuju area berikutnya. Segala senyum dan senandung yang ia lantunkan selama beberapa waktu terakhir sirna, digantikan oleh raut serius, terpekur dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

"Kapten, apa perlu kita hubungi tim lain terlebih dulu?" Kuki berjalan di sisinya, "Hari sudah memasuki sore dan kita belum saling bertukar laporan satu pun."

"_Nah_," Sang perempuan mengibaskan tangannya, "Kalau mereka belum menghubungi, artinya keadaan mereka tak lebih bagus daripada kita. Dan kau tahu _success rate_ misi kita seharusnya lebih tinggi daripada sekedar rumor yang mereka telusuri."

"Seharusnya..."

"_Yeah_," Bonney mengelus leher belakangnya, "_Seharusnya_."

Sudah dia duga kalau ini tak semudah yang terdengar. Meski harusnya sesederhana itu. Dari setiap testimoni dan rumor yang ia dengar, dia tidak menemukan benang merah lain selain bahwa anak kecil adalah kuncinya. Di setiap tempat di hutan yang telah si gadis singgahi, Haki Bonney tak mendeteksi keberadaan manusia mencurigakan yang mendekatinya. Bahkan timnya hanya terdiri dari tiga orang, dua sisanya dibiarkan _stand-by_ di perimeter yang menurut Bonney tak akan mengundang kecurigaan.

Apa masalahnya hanya keburuntungan saja?

"Tsk, berpikir selalu membuatku lapar," Si dara mengulurkan tangannya ke samping, "Kuki, aku mau pizzaku!"

"_Apapun_ selalu membuatmu lapar, Kapten," Kuki mengoreksi seraya memberi makanan yang diminta kaptennya dari dalam tasnya. Bonney mendengus, tapi tidak balas mengoreksi.

"Omong-omong, ada yang bisa kau beritahu aku selama _stand-by_ tadi?"

"Bila orang mencurigakan yang kau maksud, aku tidak menemukannya. Yang lewat di hutan ini bisa dihitung dengan jari dan semuanya terlalu...mencolok untuk melakukan sesuatu sembunyi-sembunyi."

"_Yeah_, aku juga lihat dari tempatku," Bonney melirik ke sisinya yang lain, "Dan beruang di sana, lihat sesuatu tidak?"

Jeda.

"Tidak."

Mengernyit, si gadis berhenti, "Oke, cukup." Dia berkacak pinggang, berbalik menghadap rekan timnya satu lagi itu, "Daritadi kalau ditanya kau hanya menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak', sisanya kau diam saja. Aku sebenarnya tak peduli dengan masalahmu tapi kalau sampai kau sengaja menyembunyikan hal penting dariku, jangan harap kau lolos begitu saja, Bepo."

Jeda lagi. "Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa."

"Jadi? Kalau tak suka berada di tim ini seharusnya kau bilang kaptenmu tadi!"

"Aku tak keberatan berada di sini."

"Lalu?"

Bepo mengedipkan manik hitamnya ke arah Bonney, "Aku masih benci dirimu."

Dahi si kapten mengkerut, "Hah?"

"Kau ternyata memang bukan anak kecil."

_Duh_. Bonney menepuk jidat, "Bukannya kaptenmu sudah memberi tahu, ya?"

Bepo menunduk, "Tapi baru lihat tubuh aslimu hari ini."

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan tubuh asliku?"

"…Gosip pedofil Kapten bakal hilang,"

_Eh, itu masalahnya!?_

"Terus kau ingin aku tetap di tubuh kecilku begitu?"

Kali ini Bepo berkedip lama, "Spinel kecil lebih menarik, tapi dia pernah menipuku."

"Euh, jadi kau suka yang mana?"

Bepo menerawang jauh, pipinya memerah, "Aku suka beruang betina."

_"SUKA-SUKA LO DEH, BERUANG!_" Bonney lelah sendiri bicara dengan hewan ini.

"_There now, Captain,_" Kuki tersenyum simpul, kasihan juga melihat kaptennya terbawa _pace_ si beruang. Dia menghadap hewan tersebut, "Memangnya benar tidak ada hal aneh yang kau temukan untuk diceritakan?"

Si beruang meretaskan diri dari imajinasi betina pujaannya sebelum membalas, "Tidak ada orang aneh lewat."

Bonney menghela napas, entah kenapa semakin lelah. Tidak, tunggu. Ia _tahu_ kenapa lelah, "Jadi hutan hari ini isinya hal normal saja kah?"

"Hutan ini tidak begitu normal, kok."

Celetukan Bepo mendapat pandangan tanya dari kedua rekannya, "Maksudmu?"

"Umm..." Hewan itu berpikir dengan ekspresi datarnya, "Ada banyak lahan yang tidak rata jadi pohon-pohonnya miring?"

"Ah, itu aku juga melihatnya," Si gadis melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Juga sempat kuperiksa. Bekas miringnya bukan disebabkan manusia."

"Natural, ya," Kuki menimpal, "Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan gempa yang sering terjadi itu."

"Kemungkinan besar, sih." Bonney menoleh lagi, "Ada yang lain, Bepo?"

"Bagaimana ya..." Bulu-bulu wajah Bepo mengkerut, "Hmm...suasananya agak suram begitu..."

"Bisa kau jelaskan dalam bahasa manusia?"

"Ya suram," Dia memiringkan kepalanya, "Hutannya...penghuninya..."

"Penghuni?" Sebelah alis Kuki terangkat, "Maksudmu hewan semacamnya?"

Si beruang mengangguk, "Seperti ada yang membebani—tidak...mengintimidasi?"

Bonney mendongak, melihat kesana kemari, "_Well_, aku sih tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tapi kalau yang kau katakan benar, mungkin itu kenapa tidak banyak hewan buas yang menyerang kita semenjak tadi."

"Ah, benar juga," Sang koki bajak laut bergumam, "Padahal semakin jauh dari kota, kita seharusnya akan banyak menemui hewan buas."

"Dan kau tahu, aku jadi tersadar,"Perempuan itu menatap kru-nya, "Anak kecil yang menemukan harta itu semua bisa selamat keluar dari hutan ini. Padahal orang dewasa belum tentu bisa keluar tanpa luka."

Bepo berkedip, "Apa dermawan itu yang menjaga keselamatan mereka?"

"Bisa saja...heh," Sang kapten mendengus, "Apa benar ada orang sebaik itu tanpa motif tertentu?"

Kuki mengangkat bahu, "_Well_, dari sudut pandang bajak laut, orang seperti itu memang termasuk langka."

"_Yea_—hng?" Menghentikan langkah, Bonney melirik ke sebelah kanan.

"Ada apa, Kapten?"

Dia masih tampak memperhatikan sesuatu, "Tidak...hanya ada sekelompok orang di sana,"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?"

Bonney tidak menjawab, dalam sekejap bertransformasi ke ukuran tubuh normalnya dan segera bergerak menuju ke arah tersebut. "Kapten?" Kuki menyusulnya. Tidak mau ditinggal, Bepo mengikuti mereka. Jalur yang mereka tempuh penuh dengan semak dan bebatuan besar, tetapi Bonney agaknya tak berminat untuk mengurangi kecepatannya sedikit pun. Tak lama, ia berhenti di belakang sebuah pohon.

Kuki berlari ke sebelahnya, "Kapten, ada ap—"

"—HWAAAAAA!"

"Ooo-ooh! Masih belum mau bicara juga!?"

"Cepat katakan dimana kau menemukan permata itu!?"

"Atau kau lebih senang untuk bermain kasar? _Huuh_!? Tak masalah, itu adalah spesialis kami, kehehe!"

Beberapa meter di hadapan mereka, empat—tidak, lima orang pria tampak berkumpul. Dari sela-sela bodi kekar dan besar itu, Kuki dapat melihat mereka sedang mengelilingi seorang bocah lelaki yang meringkuk ketakutan. Dari gelagatnya saja sudah terlihat jelas sedang terjadi praktik perampokan.

"Permata?" Suara _bass_ Bepo datang dari sisi Bonney yang lain. Mereka bertiga masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya di balik pohon, "Apa anak itu juga mendapatkannya dari target kita?"

"Mungkin. Kondisinya cocok," Si koki berkomentar, "Hei, Kapten. Apa kau mau menolong anak itu? Atau menunggu siapa tahu target kita masih ada di seki—_huh_? Kapten?"

Saat sang pria menoleh ke kaptennya, ia melihat sebentuk seringai terkembang lebar di bibir gadis itu.

"Heh," Bonney mendengus, "Akhirnya kutemukan juga kalian, bajingan tengik."

"Eh?"

"Maaf, Kuki," Perempuan itu memutar sendi bahu kanannya, tampak bersemangat, "Sampah ini saja yang ingin aku buang sendiri."

Seorang Jewelry Bonney tidak biasa mengingat sampah. Tapi kali ini hanya mereka saja—sampah-sampah itu saja yang tak akan si dara ini lupakan sebelum ia bisa melumat mereka dengan tangannya pribadi. Sampah yang membuatnya terpaksa harus menerima pertolongan dari si janggut kambing hanya karena dirinya masih terkekang batu sialan itu. Bonney bahkan juga sampai terlilit hutang janji yang entah bagaimana kelak digunakan oleh dokter maniak tersebut.

Oh, dosamu sungguh besar, sampah.

"HWAAAAAA!"

"Menangislah sekerasnya! Haha! Tak ada orang lain yang bisa mendengarmu disini!"

"Oh, tapi aku bisa mendengarnya," Bonney berjalan super kasual, keluar dari tempatnya, "Suara nista kalian yang memohon ampun padaku dan menangisi nasib karena dilahirkan sebagai sampah, hah!"

Penampilannya jelas mendapat sambutan tak bersahabat dari pihak seberang.

"_Huuuh_!?"

"Siapa gadis ini, tiba-tiba—"

"—Tak perlu tahu siapa aku," Si gadis berdiri santai di depan mereka, "Hanya ingatlah bagaimana rasanya sebentar lagi dikubur hidup-hidup dengan tangan ini."

Salah satu dari mereka menghadapnya dengan wajah merah mendidih, "Kau mau mengganggu urusan kami, perempuan!? Atau kau memang suka mencari masalah!?"

"Tolong, aku tidak tertarik dengan urusanmu. Selera buruk kalian pada bocah sama sekali tak berubah. Dan kau salah," Dia membunyikan buku-buku jarinya, "Kalian _sudah_ mencari masalah denganku."

Kelima orang itu telah melupakan si bocah, kini berjejer di seberang Bonney, bersiap mengeluarkan senjata mereka, "Kau akan menyesal meminta pertarungan dari kami!"

"Salah lagi. Ini bukan pertarungan," Kedua tangan si gadis membuka lebar, rautnya menggelap bahaya, "Ini adalah aku yang memberi kalian neraka."

"Kkkkhh!" Pria-pria tersebut maju bersamaan, "HEAAAAAAAAA!"

**_RATTLE! RATTLE! RATTLE! _**

"!?"

Semua yang ada di situ terkejut saat tanah tempat mereka berpijak berguncang hebat. Kegiatan mereka terpaksa dihentikan berhubung tak bisa berdiri dengan sempurna.

"Tch!" Bonney berlutut dengan satu kaki ketika guncangannya tak juga berhenti, "Gempa lagi!? Di saat seperti ini!?" Sudah berapa kali coba fenomena _random_ ini menginterupsi urusannya? Dari sudut matanya, sang gadis dapat melihat Kuki menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mendekat diam-diam, lalu menggendong si bocah menjauh dari gerombolan tersebut. Dan omong-omong, getaran kali ini lebih besar dari yang pernah ia rasakan selama di pulau ini.

"Argh, kenapa tidak berhenti-berhenti!?" Agaknya para lelaki itu tak menyadari kalau telah kehilangan korbannya.

"Gempa sialan! Ka—WHOA!"

Tanpa peringatan, tanah di bawah kaki salah satu pria membentuk sebuah lubang, menelan jatuh dirinya.

"Apa—WHOA!" Lubang itu melebar cepat hingga menyeret jatuh keempat orang sisanya.

Bonney terbelalak, "Kuki! Bepo! Ke atas pohon!" Teriaknya lantang seraya melompat ke atas pohon terdekat sekilat mungkin. Ia bahkan tak mau mengambil resiko mundur menjauh dulu bila melihat kecepatan lubang tadi melebar. Sesampai di pohon, baru tersadar dia kalau Baby Den Den Mushi miliknya tergeletak di tanah, mungkin tak sengaja keluar dari sakunya saking besarnya kekuatan gempa. Jadilah si siput ikut tertelan ke dalam lubang. Berdecak, fokus Bonney tak meninggalkan tanah. Ia telah siap untuk bertolak ke pohon di belakangnya jika pohon ini ikut tertelan juga.

Namun momen itu tak kunjung datang.

Setelah membuka lebar, tanah di bawahnya menutup dengan sama cepat, tak menyisakan jejak bahwa pernah ada lubang menganga sebelumnya. Dan seketika itu pula gempa berhenti. Hening. Bonney masih terpaku di posisinya.

"B-Barusan tadi it—_Ack_!" Ia melompat ke pohon sebelah, menghindari sesuatu yang meluncur cepat ke arahnya dari samping. Sesuatu itu menubruk keras batang pohon tempat Bonney sebelumnya berada, "Tanah!? Kenap—siapa disa—_WHOA_!" Lagi, sekumpulan butiran tanah menyerupai batu berdesing cepat, menyerangnya. Bonney turun ke bawah.

Tapi kembali melompat ke pohon lain ketika merasakan tanah di bawah kakinya bergetar, "Tch, daratan juga tidak aman, kah?"

"A-Apa-apaan iniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!?" Agaknya kedua rekannya juga mengalami masalah yang sama di sisi lain. Butiran batu tanah kembali menghujani si gadis, kali ini dari beberapa arah berbeda sekaligus. _Lebih dari satu orang, kah? _Dia masih terus menghindar tanpa menginjak tanah di bawah. Serangan ini menyebalkan, walau sedikit banyak bisa ditangani selama pohon-pohon yang menjadi sarana kaburnya masih saling berdekatan. Lagipula, ada hal lain yang menyita pikiran dia.

Bonney tidak mendeteksi keberadaan siapapun di sekitarnya.

Mendecih, dia menghadap ke arah salah satu datangnya serangan dan meluncur maju. Sesekali menggunakan pohon-pohon terdekat untuk menghindar, terus meluncur maju. _Siapa? _Asap debu akibat debuman serangan yang menerjang pohon merebak di sekitarnya. _Siapa? _Haki Observasi-nya aktif mencari. _Siapa?_

Lalu serangan dari arah itu berhenti.

"Hah?" Bebatuan tanah masih menghantamnya dari arah lain. Bonney mengernyit. Apa penyerang di arah itu kabur?

...Tidak. Bonney tidak merasakan keberadaan siapa-siapa disana. Tapi yang jelas serangan berhenti ketika ia hampir sampai di area yang sekiranya adalah sumber serangan itu, "Heh," Sang gadis bersalto ke pohon lain, bebatuan tanah berseliweran melewatinya, tak berkutik di hadapan Haki-nya, "Ingin bermain petak um—eh?"

Sekilas Bonney merasakannya.

Ia mendarat di sebuah pohon, memusatkan fokusnya ke daratan. Tidak ada apapun disana kecuali normalnya lantai tanah hutan. Tapi pupil Bonney melebar.

"A...Apa ini..."

Momen itu terpaksa dihentikan oleh batuan tanah yang terus agresif menyerang, "Tsk," Menghindar. Serangan kemudian datang dari segala arah. Tampaknya sang penyerang ingin segera mengakhiri permainan mereka.

"KAPTEN!"

"Apa!?" Telapak Bonney menyentuh cabang pohon tempat ia hinggap, memusatkan tenaga. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia perlu mengambil langkah serius dan menggunakan Devil Fruit-nya, "Aku sedang sibuk!"

"JADI ANAK KECIL SEKARANG!"

"Hah!?"

"SEKARANG!"

"Tch," Bebatuan tanah datang melaju cepat bersamaan dengan menyusutnya tubuh Bonney menjadi bocah.

Dan berhenti.

Bebatuan tanah itu melayang diam sejenak di depan sang gadis sebelum melebur jadi pasir, jatuh ke bumi.

"...Kenapa?" Bonney menatap lahan bawah dari atas pohonnya. Apapun yang ia rasakan tadi hanya berupa jejak samar. Tetap membungkam, si dara melompat turun. Tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda akan membukanya lubang di tanah.

"Kapteeen!" Kuki berlari tergesa-gesa dari sebelah dia, menggendong bocah lelaki yang diselamatkannya di punggung. Bonney dapat melihat Bepo juga mengekor di belakang pria itu, "Kapten, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"_Yeah_. Ketimbang itu, Kuki," Si perempuan mungil mendongak, "Kenapa kau tahu menjadi anak kecil bisa menghentikan serangannya?"

"Ah, karena dia," Sang koki mengendikan kepalanya ke bocah di gendongannya, yang tampak menyembunyikan diri, tak mau menunjukkan wajah, "Bebatuan tanah itu hanya hilir mudik menutupi jalan di sekitarku namun tak pernah sekalipun menyerangku langsung. Awalnya kupikir semacam gertakan saja, tapi kulihat kau dan Bepo dihujani tanah habis-habisan. Setelah lama aku berpikir apa yang membedakan aku dengan kalian sehingga tak diserang, aku teringat anak ini. Jadi kupikir kalau kau jadi bocah, serangan padamu mungkin berhenti."

Bonney menyentuh dagunya, berpikir, "..._I see_."

"Tapi harusnya kan dia tahu kau bukan anak kecil asli," Bepo menyeletuk, "Apa begitu tetap dihitung?"

"Itu dia yang aku bingung," Kuki mengangkat bahu, "Dan bukan hanya Kapten, serangannya padamu juga berhenti. Semua serangan tadi malah. Seolah—"

"—Penyerangnya kaget dengan perubahan mendadak di medan dan memilih mundur terlebih dulu," Kapten mungilnya menyambung datar.

Sang koki berkedip, "...Err, aku sebenarnya bukan mau bilang itu sih."

"Hmph," Bonney berucap lagi, kali ini dengan nada mantap, "Baiklah, kita _pending_ dulu misi lama kita dan ganti ke agenda baru."

"Eh?"

"Hei, kau, Nak!" Dia mengacung pada si bocah lelaki. Anak itu bergidik, sebelum menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik bahu Kuki, "Apa benar kau menemukan permata?"

"_Hii_!"

"Jangan takut, bodoh! Dan jangan samakan aku dengan sampah-sampah hina itu! Bukan permatamu yang kuinginkan! Aku tanya apa kau menemukan permata itu di hutan ini apa tidak!?"

"Eh? Umm..." Si bocah ragu, "...I-Iya..."

"Lihat siapa yang meletakkannya?"

"T-Tidak. Tergeletak begitu saja di tanah."

"Ada hal aneh yang kau rasakan sebelum menemukannya?"

"Aneh? Tidak..."

"Apapun. Bayangan, bunyi..."

"Bunyi?" Anak itu mengkerutkan keningnya, "...Bunyi '_dug_' begitu?"

"_Dug_?"

"Umm...kupikir ada buah jatuh ke tanah. Setelah kuperiksa, yang kudapat malah permata,"

Jeda, "Bunyi jatuh...atau bunyi tanah beradu?"

"Eh? Uh...mungkin? Aku tak begitu ingat...tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, bunyinya memang lebih kasar. Seperti...gesekan?"

Sang gadis melipat tangannya di dada, "Oke, sekarang dimana rumahmu?"

"E-Eh?"

"Jangan 'Eh', kau mau pulang tidak? Paman ini akan mengantarmu."

"Eh? Aku?" Sekarang Kuki yang kaget.

"Benarkah? Uwah, terima kasih!" Mata si bocah berbinar senang, "Dekat kok, di desa sebelah sana."

"Kau dengar dia, Kuki. Antar dia lalu segera bergabung lagi denganku di area terakhir rencana kita di hutan barat daya pulau ini."

Sang koki terheran, "Hutan barat daya?"

"Itu bukannya hutan tempat Kapten berada ya?" Bepo menanggapi, "Buat apa kau kesana?"

"Bukan aku saja, kau juga," Bonney berputar, mulai beranjak pergi dari posisinya, "Baby Den Den Mushi-ku tertelan lubang aneh tadi jadi kita tak punya sarana untuk menghubungi dokter gilamu itu."

"Eh?" Bepo mau tak mau ikut berjalan cepat mengikutinya, "Tapi kenapa?"

"Kujelaskan di perjalanan," Sang gadis kini berlari cepat seiring dengan berubahnya tubuh dia ke ukuran normal. Sekilas pandangannya menengadah ke langit senja sebelum fokus lagi ke depan, "Heh, mari lihat bagaimana reaksi si janggut kambing saat tahu pulau apa yang kita singgahi ini..."

**|  
xXx  
|**

"Ng?" Law menurunkan pandangannya ke sosok mungil yang baru mendekat, keluar dari rumah.

"Ah." Sosok itu berseru, "Kamu kan kakak pedofil."

Hening.

Urat kening Law berkedut.

Ada banyak yang ingin dia lakukan, termasuk menjampikan _Mes_ pada jantung duo kru-nya yang tertangkap sedang saling berbisik 'uwah...gosipnya sudah menyebar sampai sini.' dan menghindari tatapan terkejut mempelajari dari wanita renta di hadapannya, namun itu bisa menunggu. Untuk sekarang...

"Aku bukan pedofil." Sungguh, kenapa tiba-tiba kredibilitas orientasi seksualitas Law selalu dipertanyakan semenjak sampai di pulau ini? Berlabuh di sini juga baru kemarin hari, nenek moyangnya punya dosa apakah, begitu? "Dan siapa kau?"

"Eh, bukan? Hee...tapi kata Spinel-chan begitu..."

"Spinel?" Law akhirnya dapat menarik benang merah situasi ini, "Kau teman...perempuan kecil bersurai merah muda itu?"

"Yep, kita teman lho~! Oh, namaku Melly, omong-omong," Bocah itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya gembira, "Kakak yang menolong Spinel-chan waktu itu kan? Terima kasih lagi, ya, Kak~! Aku tidak lihat bagaimana menolongnya sih...soalnya sibuk nangis, hehe..."

Sang dokter tak berkomentar, meski masih mencatat fakta kalau anak ini adalah salah satu bocah yang ada saat ia menolong si gadis rakus kemarin-kemarin itu.

"Aah...jadi dia yang menolongmu, Melly?" Sang nenek, tak lagi terkejut, memandang Law dengan berseri-seri.

"Yep, yang satu lagi. Teman-teman bilang dia—aaaaah! Nenek, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk itu!" Melly menarik-narik lengan neneknya, "Kamu harus ke dapur! Paman-paman brewokan itu tidak tahu caranya menggunakan oven! Nanti kuenya gosong lho!"

"_Oh my_," Orang tua itu menyentuh pipinya, "Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Permisi dulu, tuan-tuan." Ia mengangguk kecil dan berlalu ke dalam rumahnya.

"Shachi-chan dan Penguin-chan juga!" Melly berkacak pinggang, "Katanya mau membantu memanggang kue! Aku sudah siapkan apron untuk kalian lho~!" Dia mengadukan kedua tangannya riang, "Manis deh! Pasti kalau dipakai kalian akan lebih imut ketimbang yang dipakai paman-paman itu. Ah," Berpikir sejenak, "Tapi mereka juga manis koook~!"

"Anu..." Penguin mendekati gadis kecil itu, sebisa mungkin tidak mau berpapasan dengan pandangan kaptennya karena sudah sangat tahu sorotan seperti apa yang lelaki itu beri sekarang padanya, "Kami tidak bisa membantumu memanggang kue sekarang, Melly-chan."

"Eeh? Kenapa?"

"Soalnya kami harus pergi. Coba ingat, janji membantunya hanya sampai orang yang kami tunggu datang, kan?" Shachi ikut menimpali.

"Mmmm...iya sih..."

"Tapi tadi sudah membantu sebentar jadi jangan sedih, ya...Dan, oh!" Telunjuk Penguin mengangkat, "Kau juga sudah janji akan membawa kami kesana kan? Ke tempat yang kau bilang itu!"

"Ah ya, benar, benar! Orang ini juga sangat ingin melihat tempat itu." Shachi mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Law.

"Umm..." Melly menatap lekat-lekat pria yang dimaksud itu, "...Kakak benar-benar ingin melihat tempatnya?"

Sebelah alis Law terangkat. Ia melirik sekilas ke Shachi dan Penguin yang menganggukkan kepala mereka antusias, membujuknya untuk melakukan hal yang sama, baru kembali ke anak itu, "...Iya?"

Melly masih mengulum bibirnya. "Ummm...baiklah!" Dia mengaitkan jemarinya ke belakang punggung dengan riang, "Kata Papa janji harus ditepati~!"

"Benar, benar! Melly-chan pintar ya~!" Duo kru Heart itu memujinya dengan sama riang.

"Oke, aku minta ijin Nenek dulu ya!" Sang gadis pun berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Shachi dan Penguin berbalik menghadap kaptennya, yang dari pandangannya saja sudah mengisyaratkan ia menunggu penjelasan.

"Ingat kan saat kubilang ada seseorang yang mau mengajak kami ke tempat aneh?"

"Anak itu yang tahu tempatnya."

Law bergeming, "Tempat aneh seperti apa?"

Shachi dan Penguin masing-masing memberinya senyuman lebar, berbicara bersamaan, "Jalan rahasia."

Sang dokter masih bergeming, "...Kalian yakin?"

"Dia bilang sih begitu. Tapi kurasa tak ada salahnya untuk dicek," Shachi mengangkat bahu, "Tahu kan, Kapten, anak-anak kadang sangat sensitif soal ini. Banyak orang dewasa tak percaya kalau mereka menemukan sesuatu seperti jalan rahasia."

"Jadi kami menggodanya sedikit agar dia memberi tahu semua yang ia ketahui untuk mengira-ngira kebenarannya. Testimoninya sih cukup meyakinkan," Sambung Penguin.

"Anak itu suka sekali berbicara, dipancing sedikit, keluar semua tak berhenti-henti."

"Lagipula area yang kita telusuri daritadi tidak banyak memberi hasil. Siapa tahu yang ini lebih baik."

Sunyi. Untuk beberapa saat Law tak berkomentar.

"Kupikir tak ada salahnya mengikuti saran kru-mu," Dari belakang, Balunn angkat suara, bergeser lebih dekat ke mereka, "Kapten Bonney juga banyak mengikuti rumor dari anak kecil di pulau ini, karenanya ia bisa dapat semua hal tentang harta itu."

Jeda, "Baiklah," Dokter itu mencabut Kikoku dari tanah, memanggulnya dengan kasual, "Aku ikut gagasan kalian ini."

"_YEAH_~!" Shachi dan Penguin ber-_high-five_, lega setidaknya punya alasan bagus untuk menutupi fakta mereka memang molor selama sejam di rumah itu. Sambil ngemil pula.

Melly tak lama muncul keluar, diikuti neneknya dan segerombolan pria sangar yang merupakan anggota sub-tim Shachi-Penguin (beberapa lupa melepas apron-nya, _oh the horror_). Setelah meyakinkan wanita tua itu kalau cucu manisnya akan dijaga baik-baik (Melly beralasan mereka mau menemani mengambil jepit rambut favoritnya yang tertinggal), mereka pun segera beranjak pergi dari rumah itu.

Tempat yang mereka tuju ini katanya akan memakan waktu beberapa menit berjalan kaki. Hari semakin gelap. Walau ada penerangan berupa obor yang mereka bawa, masih butuh usaha lebih untuk melihat keadaan sekeliling. Pun begitu, Melly berjalan riang di sebelah Law, sesekali bersenandung. Melihatnya, sang pria memutuskan untuk angkat suara.

"...Kau tidak takut? Berjalan di hutan malam hari, bersama rombongan asing seperti ini?"

"Hm?" Si gadis mendongak, "Oh, bukan orang asing. Aku membuat kue bersama Shachi-chan, Penguin-chan, dan paman-paman itu jadi kita sudah teman. Lagipula kakak teman Spinel-chan kan? Teman Spinel-chan berarti temanku juga."

_'Teman' Spinel-chan, _huh_?_

"Dan lagi aku tidak takut berjalan di hutan," Melly kembali menatap depan, "Anak kecil pasti aman di sini."

"Aman?"

"Uhn!"

_Well_, omong-omong soal aman, entah kenapa tim mereka juga jarang bertemu dengan hewan buas selama berada di hutan ini. Tak tahu apa alasannya, namun Law berharap itu akan terus berlangsung malam ini.

"Karena kau terbiasa tinggal di hutan?"

"Ah, aku tinggal di kota kok, bersama Papa dan Mama. Hanya Nenek yang tinggal sendiri di sini, aku kadang datang untuk bermain atau minta dibuatkan kue. Kue buatan Nenek enak lho!"

Law percaya. Duo kru-nya berani meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka demi itu.

"Nenek lebih suka tinggal di sini, padahal sudah diajak untuk tinggal bersama kami. Katanya di sini bisa lebih dekat dengan teman lamanya."

"Teman?"

"Yep," Perempuan mungil itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Teman lama yang sudah tak bisa dijumpa...katanya sih."

Sang dokter tidak berkomentar.

"Oh iya," Bocah itu mendongak padanya lagi, "Apa Spinel-chan memang begitu?"

Law melempar pandangan tanya pada pertanyaan _out of topic_ itu, "Apa?"

"Itu lho, nafsu makan dia biasanya apa sebesar itu?" Melly tertawa, "Aku mengundangnya makan di rumahku kemarin-kemarin dan dia menghabiskan baaaaaaaanyak sekali cokelat. Permen dan kue juga. Papa sampai terheran dibuatnya, hahaha!"

Sang pria mendengus. 'Terheran' pastinya masih jauh dari reaksi orang tua gadis ini yang sebenarnya, "Itu adalah gelarnya," Law berkata jujur. Tanya saja Navy. Kemudian ia tersadar akan sesuatu, "...Apa ayahmu walikota?"

"Yep. Spinel-chan yang cerita?"

"Katakanlah begitu," Sang dokter bertanya-tanya apakah ayah si bocah juga semudah ini untuk diajak bicara. Tak heran gadis rakus itu tidak kesulitan mendapatkan info, "Beri tahu aku, apa tempat yang kita tuju ini benar punya jalan rahasia?"

Bersungut, gestur si perempuan mungil kemudian defensif, "Apa? Kakak tidak percaya?"

"Karena percaya aku ingin dengar ceritamu lebih jauh. Seperti mengapa kau bilang itu jalan rahasia misalnya."

"Oh! Tentu saja jalan rahasia~!" Ekspresi berbunga sekejap menggantikan perasaan tak nyamannya yang lalu. Jempolnya teracung, "Sebab awalnya itu tidak ada!"

Manik keabuan Law menjentikkan ketertarikan, "Tidak ada?"

"Umm...tidak tahu sih," Dahi Melly melipit, "Terakhir aku kesana bersama Nenek, tempatnya normal-normal saja. Lalu tadi pagi, aku ingin main ke dekat sana untuk memetik bunga—bunganya cantik lho! Sampai di sana, lubang besar itu sudah muncul begitu saja."

"Lubang besar? Bukan jalan?"

"Jalan, kok, jalan! Lubang besarnya mirip terowongan."

"Kau tak cerita ke siapapun setelah itu?"

"Cerita! Aku cerita ke Nenek! Dia bilang 'Oh, jalan rahasia, ya. Pasti kau bangga menemukannya, ya.' terus sudah," Pipi bocah itu menggembung sebal, "Pasti Nenek berpikir aku bohong! Padahal Nenek juga suka cerita hal-hal aneh dan aku percaya tuh! Nenek payah!"

"_Well_, orang dewasa rata-rata lebih percaya bukti nyata daripada cerita."

"Mmmh, aku tak tahu harus kasih bukti apa, tak pernah masuk lagipula, hanya melihat dari pinggir lubang. Ah." Wajah Melly memucat, merenggut ujung roknya, "Kalau sekarang aku tak mau masuk."

"Mengapa?"

"Habis..." Ia mendadak berhenti, membuat Law dan rombongannya ikut menghentikan langkah kaki mereka. Sang gadis mengulurkan satu jari ke depan, "...tempatnya di situ."

Mengikuti arah tunjuknya, kelompok pria-pria ini dihadapkan pada sebuah pemandangan yang cukup untuk membuat terpana sejenak. Area itu tak lagi didominasi sekumpulan pohon, melainkan lahan terbuka yang mana terlihat dipenuhi reruntuhan tua. Tapi bila hanya itu yang disebutkan, tentu tak akan menjelaskan kenapa panorama tersebut begitu membuat tercengang. Dari semuanya, yang paling mencolok adalah lubang menganga tepat di ujung terjauh tempat tersebut; mencuri spasi, mendesak reruntuhan apapun yang sebelumnya disitu untuk bergeser ke sisi-sisi. Dari sini samar apakah itu hanya lubang atau terdapat jalan di dalamnya. Lalu ketika awan-awan gelap tak lagi membayang, sinar bulan akhirnya memberi bantuan penerangan untuk menyenteri seluruh area, membuat mereka dapat menyimpulkan satu kata saja yang bisa dengan tepat menggambarkan tempat apakah itu.

"_H-Hii_!" Suara memekik Shachi memeluk rekan duo-nya yang pertama memecah keheningan.

"M-Melly-chan..." Penguin menelan ludah, "Kau tak pernah bilang kalau tempatnya adalah _pemakaman_."

Seakan menegaskan kalimatnya, sinar rembulan semakin mengilapi batu-batu nisan, baik yang utuh maupun yang sudah berupa bongkahan saja.

"Eh?" Yang dituding berkedip, "Aku tak pernah bilang, ya?"

"_TIDAK_!"

Beberapa sibuk dengan reaksinya masing-masing. Law sendiri perlahan melangkah maju, tenang. Reaksi yang terlihat di dirinya hanyalah senyum khas yang biasa ia sunggingkan saat melihat sesuatu menggelitik perhatiannya, "...Harus kukatakan ini diluar perkiraanku."

"_Yeah_..." Balunn menimpali, masih terpana, "Kupikir jalannya akan lebih...terstruktur? Kalau yang begini seolah—"

"—_muncul begitu saja_." Law mengutip perkataan Melly untuk menutup kalimat tersebut, "_Well_, ini memang menarik untuk ditelusuri," Ia melirik ke sisinya, "Kau betul tidak mau ikut masuk?"

"_Na-ah_!" Si bocah menggeleng keras, "Seram tahu!"

"Kau bilang pernah mendekati lubang itu."

"Kan siang, mana ada hantu keluar!" Dia berkacak pinggang, "Memang Kakak tidak tahu, ya?"

Sang dokter mengangkat bahu saja atas itu, "Kami akan masuk kesana. Kau mau menunggu?"

"_Nope_, aku ingin pulang, mau makan kue," Mengangkat sebelah tangan, Melly berujar ceria, "Kapan-kapan main lagi, ya! Nanti kakak juga bisa bantu buat kue~! _Bye_!" Berbalik, dan beranjak pergi.

"Oi, tunggu."

"Hah?"

Jeda, Law pun sesungguhnya heran kenapa ini harus ditanyakan, "Kau mau pulang sendiri? Melewati hutan? Di malam hari?"

"Uhn," Angguk polos.

"...Tidak seram?"

"Oh, kan sudah kubilang," Melly mengangkat bahu, "Anak kecil pasti aman di sini."

Dokter kematian itu memutar bola matanya. Ia memang tak paham dengan logika anak ini. Kemudian dia menunjuk satu orang di tim, "Kau, bawa anak ini pulang ke rumahnya dan kembali lagi kemari."

"Eeh...tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri..."

"Biar kau punya teman mengobrol di jalan."

Si bocah berkedip, "Oh, benar juga!" Dengan riang ia menggaet tangan orang yang ditunjuk Law tadi, "Ayo, Paman, antar aku pulang~! Kita bisa cerita baaanyak di jalan!" Kedua orang itu pun berlalu.

Law menggeleng, mengeratkan genggaman pada nodachi hitamnya yang tak lagi dipanggul, kini berbalik menghadap area pemakaman lagi, "Kita masuk. Shachi, Penguin, sampai kapan kalian mau berpelukan di sana?"

Masih bergidik, sang duo Heart bergumam, "...Y-Ya..."

Derap kaki mereka kembali terdengar. Tidak ada pagar yang mengelilingi pemakaman tersebut, pembatasnya hanya pepohonan yang berjejer. Sekitaran sini sepi, namun toh memang begitu dari awal. Hanya karena ada penambahan batu-batu nisan dan reruntuhan tua saja sensasinya jadi agak berbeda.

"Death Surgeon," Balunn memanggil seraya melirik beberapa gundukan yang ia lewati, "Kupikir kita perlu melaporkan ini pada Kapten Bonney."

Bulir keabuan sang dokter tetap meneliti tanah sekitar jalur langkahnya saat mengeluarkan Baby Den Den Mushi dari dalam saku, mengulurkannya pada kru Bonney itu, "Lakukanlah. Dan beritahu dia kalau tempat kumpulnya berganti jadi di sini," Dia melompati salah satu gundukan besar, "Aku mau memeriksa sekitar lubang itu."

Balunn mengangguk mengerti.

Keadaan tanah pemakaman ini lebih buruk dari yang Law duga. Nyaris tak terlihat lagi mana gundukan kuburan mana gundukan biasa. Namun tampaknya pemakaman ini termasuk tua dan terbengkalai—potongan-potongan nisan yang tergeletak di sana sini rapuh. Ditinjau dari bekas pergeseran tanah, lubang besar di situ seolah muncul dan membesar hingga menjadi seluas itu.

Law sampai di mulut lubang. Dari sini akhirnya terlihat jelas. Alih-alih langsung menghujam ke bawah seperti sumur, tanah dalamnya landai, menjorok ke dalam bumi. Melly tidak salah. Terowongan adalah kata yang tepat. Dibilang landai pun kemiringannya tidak didesain nyaman untuk berjalan. Ujung dasarnya tak terlihat.

"Kapten..." Shachi berceletuk, mendekatinya, "Kau yakin ini jalan tersembunyi yang kita cari-cari?"

"Karena kau tahu..." Penguin di sebelahnya menyambung, merendahkan suaranya dramatis, "...mungkin saja ini...jalan menuju _Underworld...?_"

Law mendengus, "Mungkin," Manik abu-abunya berkilau dimainkan cahaya bulan saat melirik mereka dengan seringai khasnya, "Cepat atau lambat bajak laut seperti kita akan mengunjunginya, kenapa tidak mengintip isinya dari sekarang? Fufu, bisa saja Cerberus sedang menunggu di dasar lubang ini."

"K-Kapten!"

Terkutuklah guratan gelap di bawah mata kapten mereka yang membuat efek horor di wajahnya makin menjadi.

"_Well_, karena tak ada yang berjaga di mulut lubang jadi siapa tahu..."

"_KAPTEN!_"

Tapi penjaga yang dipikir Law harusnya ada itu memang tak tampak..._kalau _memang ini jalan yang ia cari. Bila bocah tadi berkata benar, lubang ini seharusnya tidak ada di sini sebelumnya. Tersembunyi. Lalu mengapa kini tiba-tiba dibiarkan muncul ke permukaan? Dan penggalian lubang ini juga bukan dengan cara konvensional. Fenomena natural?

Atau oleh kekuatan tak natural?

"Heh," Teringat dia akan seseorang dengan kemampuan merubah bentuk geografi tanah, mirip seperti ini. Pemilik kekuatan dalam kru _orang itu_.

Tanpa sadar cengkeramannya ke Kikoku mengerat.

"Hmm..." Balunn masih menatap siput di tangannya yang terus ber-_purupuru_, "Ini aneh. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Kapten."

"Mungkin dia tidak mendengar?" Penguin berkomentar.

"Atau sedang sibuk?" Tambah Shachi.

"Hmm...kalaupun sedang sibuk, kuharap bukan sesuatu yang kritis..."

"Mau apapun itu, pada akhirnya tim dia akan pergi menuju tempat berkumpul yang kita sepakati," Law berjalan menjauhi mulut lubang, "Kita akan kirim orang untuk menjemput mereka bila masih belum bisa dihubungi." Berdiri di gundukan agak tinggi, ia mengeraskan suaranya, "Kalian semua, persiapkan _camp_, kita bermalam disini."

Gumaman 'Eh? Di kuburan?' terdengar bersahutan di dalam rombongan.

"Tidak usah protes, laku—SEMUA MENUNDUK!"

Terkejut, semua orang refleks melakukan perintah Law.

**_BOOM!_**

Bunyi bebatuan menghujani daratan mengudara di seluruh pelataran makam. Benda itu datang menyerbu terus menerus dengan kecepatan tinggi dari seluruh arah, "Aaaaaaah ada apa iniiiiii!?" Namun mereka tak banyak melakukan hal lain selain berusaha menghindari serangan tersebut. Law mengaktifkan _Room_-nya, membelokkan semua yang mengarah padanya. Ia berusaha mencari keberadaan penyerangnya di balik tirai debu tanah dan gelapnya hutan.

Sukar.

Lalu berhenti.

**_CRACK!_**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Puluhan tangan mendadak menyeruak muncul dari dalam tanah kuburan.

Tangan tulang belulang.

"AAAPPPPUUUAAAAA INNNIIIIIII!?" Tangan-tangan itu masih terus naik, merayap, mencengkeram kaki-kaki para pria yang berada di dekatnya. Semua orang berusaha melepaskan diri, namun meski putus dari tulang lengannya, tangan itu masih tetap bergelayutan di kaki mereka. Dan ketika tanah yang tadi hanya berupa retakan mulai terbuka lebih lebar, tak hanya tangan, tulang anggota badan lainnya pun perlahan ikut merangkak naik ke permukaan.

Dalam sekejap, area pemakaman dipenuhi oleh sepasukan tengkorak yang berdiri mengintimidasi. Mereka semua dilengkapi dengan pedang, hampir seluruhnya tampak tua karatan namun tetap saja tajam.

"Sudah kubilang itu jalan menuju _Underwoooooooorld_!"

"_W-Whoaa_!"

"Kalian semua! Diam dan tenanglah sedikit!" Suara Law bergema di antara mereka, "Ini hanya musuh lain dalam rupa berbeda! Jangan takut hanya karena mereka tengkorak yang bisa berjalan!"

Mendengar itu, sedikit demi sedikit kepanikan mulai mereda. Beberapa telah memperoleh ketenangannya kembali dan berancang untuk menyambut apapun yang akan dilakukan makhluk-makhuk itu, "_Y-Yeah_!"

"Kalian bajak laut, bukan!?"

"_YEAH_!"

"Haha, _yeah_!" Shachi menyiagakan tinjunya, berhadap-hadapan dengan sekawanan tengkorak yang maju sedikit-sedikit dengan menyeret tulang kaki mereka, "Maju sini, tulang jelek! M-Mau dari kuburan kek, _underworld_ kek, apa kek, Shachi-sama akan membereskan kalian. Hah! Kalian pasti sebangsa _zombie_ dengan kecepatan itu. Kalau begitu biar ak—"

**_WHOOSH!_**

"—TENGKORAKNYA BISA TERBANG DONG!"

Dia buru-buru menunduk, menghindari sabetan pedang dari dua tengkorak yang melayang cepat ke arahnya.

"Tsk," Law mengayunkan Kikoku ke samping. Tiga tengkorak tertebas sekaligus. Namun empat lainnya telah maju mendekati. Tidak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan di hadapan permainan pedang lelaki itu. Itu pun tanpa menggunakan buah setan. Makhluk-makhluk tulang ini hanya menyebalkan di jumlah serta di kegigihan mereka yang tetap terus mendekati Law meski sudah terbelah menjadi lima potong.

Sungguh, tidak disangka penjaga yang ia kira bakal ada benar berasal dari dunia sana.

Tiga tengkorak tanpa kaki merayap ke betisnya, enam meluncur di udara sembari menghunuskan pedang. Sang dokter berdecih. Ada berapa jumlah orang yang dikubur di pemakaman ini sebenarnya?

Law bertukar posisi dengan sebuah bongkahan nisan, mendarat di gundukan kosong, "Ini tidak akan selesai-sele—ugh!" Dari dalam gundukan, tujuh buah tangan mencengkeram kakinya, sementara para tengkorak yang tadi gagal menangkapnya kembali menuju dirinya. Tanah di bawahnya tiba-tiba membuka sedikit, mengubur kakinya sampai betis, "Hah?" Delapan pedang melayang begitu saja, meluncur cepat ke arah dia, "_Oh, brother_..."

Meregangkan jemari, "_Room_," Semua pedang dibelokkan melewatinya. Tanpa menghabiskan waktu, dia menebas kelompok tengkorak yang mendekat menjadi beberapa bagian lagi. "Hmph, keras kepal—"

"—KELUAR DARI SANA, BODOH!"

**_BUMP!_**

Tanpa peringatan—atau mungkin sebenarnya ada—sebuah tenaga mendorong tubuh Law keras hingga kakinya terbebas lalu mendarat tak jauh dari sana, punggung duluan. Seiring dengan itu, empat pisau tahu-tahu meluncur keluar dari dalam daratan, tepat di area tadi kakinya terbenam.

"Oh kau bisa jadi sate." Bonney berbaring di atas dada sang dokter, tubuhnya mungil. Dia menoleh ke tempat munculnya pedang tersebut, "Tadi itu nyaris."

"Apa yang kau laku—tsk!" Sebelah lengan Law melingkari tubuh penerjangnya itu, membawanya berdiri, sekaligus bertolak mundur untuk menghindari keempat pedang yang nampaknya jadi berbelok arah ke mereka.

"Heh," Masih di pelukan sang lelaki, Bonney bertransformasi ke tubuh aslinya, "Cara ini sudah tak mempan kah?"

Alis Law terangkat, "Kau tahu sesuatu tentang ini?"

"Mungkin," Sang gadis melepaskan diri, memungginya, "Sebelum itu kita harus keluar dari sini,"

"Hah?"

"Tak ada waktu," Ia mengambil napas, "OI, KALIAN SEMUA! HENTIKAN PERTARUNGAN! KITA PERGI DARI SINI!" Jeda, "DAN JANGAN BANYAK TANYA!"

"Ooooh!"

"K-Kapten Bonney!"

Tidak ada yang protes. Mereka sendiri bahkan menanti perintah itu daritadi.

"Kita juga," Melirik Law sekilas, perempuan itu berancang pergi, "Hati-hati deng—"

**_RATTLE! RATTLE! RATTLE!_**

Tanah di pelataran makam bergetar hebat.

"_Speak of the devil..." _Bonney berjongkok, lalu berteriak lantang, "SEMUANYA! PANJAT POHON TERDEKAT KALIAN! SEKARANG!"

"_..._Hah? O-OKE!"

Law tidak banyak bertanya, berusaha menstabilkan posisi berdirinya di tengah guncangan, "Nampaknya kita akan mengobrol panjang lagi sehabis ini."

"Untuk sekali ini, dokter..." Merasa bisa sedikit beradaptasi, sang gadis bersiap untuk berlari, "...aku setuju."

Namun satu lengan sang pria yang merangkul pinggang Bonney dari belakang menghentikan geraknya, "Terlalu lama, Nona." Jemari bebas Law terangkat, "_Roo_—"

**_CRACK!_**

Puluhan tangan dari bawah tanah menggerayangi kaki, bahkan meniti sampai paha mereka. Jurus sang dokter terinterupsi, "AP—" Bersamaan dengan itu, ratusan tulang belulang meluncur datang secepat kilat dari segala penjuru arah; menumpuk, menutupi seluruh badan mereka hingga tak memberi celah untuk menggerakkan sendi sedikit pun. Seolah semua tengkorak yang tadi tersebar di pelataran makam memilih untuk menyerang mereka saja.

Bonney tak bisa merasakan tubuhnya, tapi sebelum pandangannya sendiri dihalangi oleh tulang-tulang kotor, ia mendengar bunyi gesekan keras dan seketika gravitasi membawanya turun dan turun.

Ke dalam kegelapan.

* * *

**[1]** Mengacu pada penjelasan Yagou [屋号] di chapter 1, Jewelry-ya arti harafiahnya adalah 'penjual perhiasan'.

**[2]** _Kuuki yomenai_ = orang yang tidak bisa membaca keadaan.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Guess I've outdone myself this time (stare at 11.134 words). I swear I've tried to keep it low but it just...flowed. I think I won't likely beat this number in the future chapters._

_...Nah. Who am I kiddin'?_

_Keep the reviews rollin', dearies, and I'll try to get the next part ASAP *winks*_


End file.
